Green
by Siamese712
Summary: They had been used and abused a long time ago. That had led them down a bad path. He pleaded their case, and they where given freedom. Now He needs to find those who hurt them so they may all gain some closure, but that's kind of hard when he can't get his court appointed handler out of his head. Note: Liberties taken with character ages and back stories. And rated T to make sure
1. Chapter 1 – Prologue

Never done a PPG fic before, and haven't worked on a fanfic in a long while, might be rusty.

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue  
**

He rolled over and pulled the blanket over his neck. He was tired after today; they had given him double shots and did a blood draw. Even in his half asleep state he could still feel the numb stings on his left arm where needles had punctured. Each little prick, now covered by band-aids, covered the better part of his upper arm. He was more then willing to sleep, but sleep was starting to escape him. He thought he heard something. He slowly opened his eyes. His room was dark; lit only by the dull light of the moon coming in from the small tinted window at the top of the wall. That wasn't a surprise though, it was obviously late.

He sat up and rubbed his face, he swears he could hear something... What was it? It held some kind of faint familiarity. He sat up allowing the brown light blanket to fall into his lap to reveal the blue jumper he wore to bed every night. He looked around at his cell to see if there was anything that could of woken him. However it all seemed normal. It was the same four thick smooth concrete walls painted over in gray. There was the thick cell door locked on the other side. The window above the bed touched the ceiling and had a tinted coating on it, so he couldn't really see outside clearly. In the corner was a small TV and a play system along with the small collection of games and movies he had been given over time. He sometimes got little things when ever he was a 'good boy'.

After today they said he was going to go outside, and they where going to give him a nice new pair of black sunglasses with red decals. He looked forward to the new glasses. He'd accidentally sat on his last pair He wasn't sure when it started; at first bright light had only annoyed his eyes, now it hurt altogether. They had also said they had a very special surprise when he was outside tomorrow.

He reached up and gently touched his mouth. They seemed rather interested in what happened today. They had kept telling him what a good job he did today. It hadn't felt like a good day. He let his tongue probe the fleshy spot where his left upper canine had been. Both upper canines had fallen out. He hadn't expected it to happen. He had lost their baby teeth versions two years ago, so he knew these where the ones that weren't suppose to come out. He was a little thankful for the one to go though. A bad cavity had been forming for months. At least there was that. He reached up and touched his bottom fang. He pushed at it to see if it would wiggle. When it didn't he sighed in relief. He was scared the bottom ones would go too. He didn't want to loose the ones that had fallen out let alone the others.

He sighed again, and, this time more awake, looked around the room. He realized something was a miss in the room. The dim light wasn't coming from the window. He realized then that tonight was suppose to be a new moon. There wouldn't be any light. He slipped out of his bed and looked to the wall adjacent to the door. There had always been a pipe in the wall; something to do with the air ducts.

Right now the pipe held a light. He walked over to it before kneeling in front of it. He looked at the perfect circle of light that splayed across his chest. He lifted his hand up and held the strange light. Wiggling his fingers and letting the light create shadows that followed his movement. He smiled and giggled slightly.

There was that noise again. He dropped his hand and tried to look into the pipe. Bad idea! He placed his hands over his eyes and rubbed slightly when the light had been to bright for his sensitive greens. Regaining his composure he turned his head and listened.

He heard a sniffle!

Wasn't it? He splayed his hands on the wall and pressed his head closer to listen. Yes! There was definitely someone on the other side! It sounded like a child none the less! Maybe even someone younger then himself.

"Hello?!" He said with his mouth to the pipe, "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Huh! Who-" There was more to the reply, but he couldn't hear it.

"I can't hear you!" He called through the pipe again, "Th-there's a pipe on the wall. Please come closer to it."

He heard the sound of shuffling feet before the voice on the other side of the wall came clear through the pipe, "H-hewo? wair am I? I I I wanna go hooooome!"

"Calm down, kid calm down." It was another boy on the other side. He definitely sounded younger, "You don't want to make dem mad."

"Ttthhem?" The other boys voice hitched in away that made it obvious he was breathing harder, "Y-you mean the bawd people who grabbed me?"

"Yeah, dey grabbed me too. But...But dat was a while ago." He grimaced when he heard the boy on the other side start to sob. He didn't want him to cry, "No, no calm down!" He tried to think of something to get the kid to stop crying, but admittedly he was out of practice talking to other kids, "What's your name?"

There was a sniff, "Sssthanford."

"Hey Sanford it sounds like yous have a bit of a lisp dere?"

"Yeah, I lossthed my front teetths a few daysssth ago. It was scawy, but M-my foster dad sthaid that it was just baby teetths theys meant to come ouths."

He rubbed his cheek where his canine should have been, "Yeah, loosing your teeth can be scary, but don't worry yours will come back... Hey, Sanford, how old are yous?"

"I'm five."

He chuckled and relaxed into a seated positions in font of the pipe, "Dats the age for it den. Don't worry about it."

"Whathss your name?"

He smiled and pushed his hand into the pipe till he could feel the free space on the other side, "Well Sanford, I'm Ace."

Ace felt another hand touch his hand hesitantly before lightly squeeze it. Pulling his arm out of the pipe he finished with a , "Nice to meet ya."

"Nittthhe to meet you too Acccthe."

Ace grinned, and teasingly said, "Yous keep up dat lisp and I may just have to start calling yous Snake."

They both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Podium

Also just gonna point out that it's actually been awhile from the last time I watched the cartoon, soooo I may be off with some of the more subtle details

 **Chapter 2 - Podium**

"Please step forward to the podium."

He stood from the bench he had been seated at; a marked spot he had been waiting at for the last past hour as the court council gathered and settled themselves. Five raised positions were seated against the back wall of the closed court room. Those positions filled by three women and two men, an older serious looking woman being the middle and lead of the council. There wasn't many in the small court. The five council members, the bailiff, the court reporter, the BCA Official who would remind anyone of the facts of the case and law, then the four officers. Three stationed at the two doors of the room, and one standing right behind him.

As he shuffled forward the chains around his hands and feet made their selves known with a soft _shink shink_ noise. He didn't like them, and wished the police had allowed their removal, or at least a change of clothes. But he was a criminal. A convicted one at that. Still, The chains and the bright orange prison jumper would put an instant bias in the courts mind. He already had too much bowing against him, he didn't need another straw on the proverbial camels back. He straitened his own back and rested his hands on the flat top of the podium. There where two other podiums on either side of him. Those two would have been preserved for any legal council, character witnesses, or experts who would have been on his defense.

He snorted lightly; He had none of these. He had no one who could vouch for his character-well anyone who would have anything good to say-, he knew no experts who could go into the aspects of psychology and science he would need to argue his case, and he still didn't trust public lawyers. Bellum had done a great many things to finally help heal the city of Townsville during her rise to mayor, but even she could not change the more innate corruptions of the legal system. He was thankful though. Thankful of the changes she had made. In many ways she would be his savior this day. He would plea for them to be punished under the Bellum Correctional Accord. The crowning jewel of Mayor Bellums laws and acts, but he still had so much against him.

He was screwed. He knew it. He'd even bet the court already knew it.

But he wasn't pleading so much for himself. He knew his fate was sealed when he took the fall. Took all the blame onto himself. If he was in it for himself he wouldn't of even been arrested. For once in his life he hadn't done anything wrong. No, he was doing this for them. The hopes of giving them a chance, it's why he came back to Townsville at all. To see how they where doing, maybe give then a nudge in the right direction. He just wished all of it hadn't come to bite him in the ass. They say karma's a bitch. He supposed that's true. He'd done so much to change his own life, but that didn't change the terror he was in his youth.

He took a deep breath and looked at the council.

"Bailiff, please announce the convicted and his case for the court." spoke the lead council woman in an important steady voice.

The male bailiff placed his glasses on and read aloud, "Case number 743327A. Ace D. Copular vs the City of Townsville. Pleaded guilty and convicted of: one account destruction of public property. two Accounts of destruction of privet property. One account of Gang related felony. And-"

Ace took another deep steadying breath as the last account was read

"One account of second degree murder. The convicted has filed and request that he, and the following inmates be punished under the Bellum Correctional Accord: Inmate 1223 Sanford D. Ingleberry alias Snake. Inmate 1224 Grubber J. Gribberish. Inmate 1225 William W. Williams alias Big Billy. And Inmate 2577 Arturo de la Guerra alias Lil' Arturo. All the known members of the Gangreen Gang."

"Thank you bailiff Mathews." The middle aged council member who sat at the end nodded his head to the bailiff and then to the BCA Official, "Official you may now remind the court of the main purposes of the Bellum Correctional Accord and the function of this council and court."

"Yes," The rather dorky looking twig of a man placed a page from a folder on top of the stack in his hand and stood from his single chair, "the Bellum Correctional Accord was created to offer alternative punishments and therapy to any person or persons whose criminal activity, cause of which, can be directly linked to the activities and attitude of the city of Townsville. Those whose criminal activity can also be connected to factors extreme and outside the norm may be considered for the Accord. This includes but is not limited too genetic manipulation, Alien encounters, radiation alteration, and more listed in subsection A1 of the Accord. The Accord may also be considered if traditional punishment has yielded no positive results and alternative treatment presents a solution. More details and aspects of the laws are itemized in the full document.

The functionality of this court is to allow anyone who has filed the ability to argue on the behalf of any convicted and present their case of why said convicted should be considered. The function of the council is to consider all factors presented during court, any attached documents to the filed application, and the preexisting record or records of the convicted, with the court advisories and decide if the convicted qualifies for the Accord. If the convicted dose, it is this councils duty to create a new rehabilitation plan."

In other words, any Villain who was in essence created by the city or by more supernatural means had an opportunity to become a good guy and not rot in prison. Ace himself had first scoffed at the announcement of the law, but sens its activation nearly 7 years ago it had done some amazing things. Townsville had always been a magnet for trouble and the weird. In many ways the City it's self was to blame for all the "freaks" and villains; aggravated by a rather incompetent Mayor at the time. Ace had been very surprised at how things had changed when he had come back to Townsville. The RowdyRuff Boys aided the Powerpuff Girl often, and it was no secret they intended to join the police ranks after high school. Mojo Jojo was building machines to help defend the city from monster attacks and was a known lecturer at the college. He was even granted proper parental custody of the Ruff boys. Even Princess was turning out decent. In Aces opinion the annoying brat had defiantly grown into a teenage bitch still jealous of the Girls, but she wasn't braking any laws anymore.

Now it was his turn. He hoped he could make a good enough argument to at-least get the rest of the Gang on an alternative punishment outside of just prison. Bellum had made the local correctional facilities more impregnable, so it wasn't like when they where dumb kids. Where you would get arrested break out the next day and let the cycle repeat. Besides, he didn't want them to break out. He wanted the gang to have actual opportunity; that meant getting them out legally.

"Mr. Copular , you have the floor. Please, why do you think you and your companions deserve to be placed under the accord?"

Ace pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, collecting his scattered thoughts. He had never shared his story with anyone. None of the gang spoke of their shared experience at the facility. _Where to begin_? He thought looking up at the lead council member, "Dat's a good question. We, the Gangreen Gang and I, have been asked many questions over the years. Why dos we do what we do? Why don't we straiten up?" He did a dry chuckle, "I know I've been asked on more den one time why am I such a jerk...but no one has ever asked the big and obvious question."

Ace looked down at his own hands, "Why green? I'm not getten at why we named ourselves Gangreen Gang. I mean, no one has ever asked us why are _we_ green. Townsville is so messed up and has been for so long none of yous even think to care why five kids where walkin around green. Or even beyond dat is why we look so different! Where are our parents? Why don't we have a foster home? The gang lives in the city dump! Dose dat seem normal for a bunch of kids?!"

"Mr. Copular," The lead member interrupted in a sharp tone, "we'll remind you that you are not a child anymore; you are far beyond the age of juvenile. In fact," She snapped her finger and gestured to the BCA Official, who in turn handed her a file, "it says here in your gangs records that none of you would be considered Juveniles. The only exception would be one Arturo de la Guerra at the age of 19, under the Bellum Correctional Accord of which you are pleading for. The BCA allows anyone of teenage to be considered a juvenile _if_ a persuasive argument is rendered. Your other three friends will be 21 by the end of the year, and would most likely not be included." She closed the file and looked sternly at the green young man in front of her, "Then their is you Mr. Copular, at 25 you are well beyond the age. I would also remind you that you are pleading to win over the minds of this council and it's advisories. Snapping will not gain you favor."

Ace turned his head looking up; The woman had also gestured a hand up at the wall opposing the council. On the high wall was a series of three mirrors. Ace knew them to be two-way mirrors. On the other side hidden from view was anyone who wished to watch the court proceedings. It was a means to allow observers with out disrupting. This court was reserved for "Villains", and a villain pleading their case could often lead to outburst from the peanut gallery. This was the best means, but it wasn't just simple observers behind the mirrors. The Council advisories would also be watching. The Council officially had the final say and vote on what would happen, but truly it was those behind the mirror that would decide the fate of those pleading. The people who would decide his fate. The fate of his friends. It was mostly city workers: The chief of police, a social worker, those types. The mayor might be up there, though he doubted mayor Bellum would be up there. Even with the gangs long standing history with the city. The people who concerned him the most, the people who would have the most sway, where the ones he truly needed to convince. It was common knowledge that they had say in the dealing with Villans. After all they had dedicated a large portion of their childhoods to fending them off. It was only fair Ace guessed.

He could feel his skin prickle as he looked up at the mirrors. It was caused by the feeling of being watched intensely. He knew three sets of eyes where on him even if he couldn't see them. He turned back to the council, making a silent prayer that the Powerpuff Girls would have an open mind.

"I... _Yes_ , we're not kids anymore, but we _where_. We where kids once, and not to long ago we where _normal_ kids. Dat might be hard to believe as yous've only ever seen us as we are. Green, and malformed. Yous've only ever seen us as a freaky group of hoodlums. I'm not gonna play ignorant, dere is reason why we're seen dat way. But it's not how we started, it's what we where turned into. It started as a means to survive and turned into a life we didn't know how to get out of."

He paused and gauged the members of the council. They remained stern and professionally attentive, but he could tell he peeked their interest.

"It's hard to talk about what happened to all of us, we do our best to forget. With dat said I'm gonna make this quick and to the point. I attached the full story and records to back up what I'm sayin' tos my application...None of us really remember what our lives where like before...before the people who changed us." He looked at his hands again, "I used to have a tan, dat I do remember, but I don't remember what color my eyes used to be. I don't remember what my mom and pops look like, but I remember a lot of fighting, a lot of yelling, and a lot of things being broken. Sos I was six when I ran away, and I was eight when dey got me. I don't remember who dey where, and I was never told why dey took us, or explained what exactly dey where doing to us. I only remember faceless people givin' me shots and the food tasting. I, dunoh... Different every three days or so."

Ace reached up and slowly removed his sunglasses. Keeping his eyes still mostly closed he looked at the black sharp rims, "I think everyone thinks dese are some kinda statement. And don't get me wrong I totally pull dem off, but the fact is I needs dem." He looked back up squinting at the room lighting, almost seeming to have difficulty seeing, "Extreme sensitivity to light. At first I though it was because of the dark cell dey kept me in, but dey kept me in a dark cell because dey _gave_ me extreme sensitivity to light." He put his glasses back on. "For years I was given a shot after shot den placed back in a cell with solid stone walls and little lighting. I watched as what I thought was bruising spread across my body till I was completely green. I was scarred when my teeth fell out and where replaced by fangs. teh, a little thankful sens a bad cavity went with dem... I was about 9 when I heard a voice on the other side of the wall. It's when I learned other kids where dere. Four other boys. All younger den me.

"We don't know what the name of the place was. The Gang has only ever called it the Facility. The day we broke out we where happier den we had been in a long time. We had run as far as we could and ended up runnin' into a forest. For the first time in along time we all had a taste of fresh air and slept under the stars. However the novelty ran out quickly."

"Novelty?" One of the council women on the side asked. "If what you say is true, you should have been ecstatic. Freedom is something of a gift."

Ace rolled his eyes. For most of his story he had remained calm, and a little disconnected to his words. Now his tone shifted to one that was more aggressive and annoyed. A disdain clear, "I was a eleven year old boy with three seven year olds and a five year old! We didn't know what ta do! Lil Arturo was the youngest an' had barely been dere when we escaped. We'd hoped the new spots of green on him would go away... dey didn't. In the end we where five green kids dat didn't know where we where, where our parents where, or what to do. We could barley comprehend what had been happenin' to us the years prior let alone the fact it was over!... I was the oldest, sos I tried what I could to take care of dem. We made a shelter in the forest and I walked everyday to the city to find things we needed. The City I came too everyday was none other den Townsville. How Luckily Unlucky for me; the city was already going under with crime and people bein' distrustin'. Dey made assumptions I was some diseased little punk. Out for no good. Sos when I tried to earn money I was turned away if not yelled or screamed at. I dumpster dived a lot, but it wasn't good enough.

"Sos dat's how it started. It was donation bins at first. It was clothes and food meant for hungry down on deir luck kids. Dat's what we where. It was for us, sos what did it matter if I took a jacket here or thing of milk dere. Den came the day I just snapped. I had started letting the boys come along with me. Hoping that seeing all of us might stir up some sympathy or somethin'. It worked some times, not enough, but sometimes. I remember dis couple. Lil' Arturo always got the most sympathy being our little guy. He had walked up to dem, the woman screamed calling him some ' _diseased little createn_ ' and the man shoved him out of the way. ' _Don't touch him, the little hoodlum probably has gang green or somethin' horrible. Just look at dat skin_.' Snake had run out to be a shield for Arturo. Next thing I know Arturo is wailing and Snake has blood allover 'im. We where all out in a flash. We where just protecting ourselves, but the couple must of took it as an assault. I 'd never seen someone empty dere pockets so fast and den run off.

"I knew it was wrong to keep the money he'd thrown at us, and dere's a difference between petty theft and muggin'. But when I saw Arturo crying and Snake bleeding... I just didn't care anymore. We'd tried to do it the honest way. We'd tried getting help from the people of Townsville, but in dat moment. I knew it was never gonna work for us. Dat was the moment the Gangreen Gang was born! Sos we moved into the city, and we became the nuisance we're known as today. The city never gave us a chance sos how else where we to get along?"

There was a pause in the court room, the lead council woman leaned back and whispered a few remarks to her colleagues. After a moment of back and forth the lead woman leaned forward again, "that is quite a story."

"It's not a story!" Ace snapped, "It's what happened."

"Mr. Copular Why didn't you ever seek out help?" The woman ignored his outburst, "Seek police help or a doctor for your skin condition?"

"I was a eleven year old kid who'd been locked up for years! I wasn't exactly thinkin' strait, I was scared dat the people who took us would come after us again,and we where scared of loosin' each udder. We became each udders family. We didn't want to be separated in a foster system. Lets be honest: Do you know anyone who would take in five green, not normal, kids?"

There was another pause, before the lead woman was shifting through papers in front of her, "Mr. Copular-"

"ACE! My fucking name is Ace. The Mr Copular is gettn annoying."

" _Ace_... It says here that you started a some what successful career as a musician. You even left Townsville to pursue it two years ago. You say your friends and you are like family. Why did you leave your family behind."

Ace stretched his neck and rotated his shoulder, "I thought it would be good for everyone... I... I realized I needed to grow up, and I knew dey needed to grow up. Dey'd all become too reliant on me.. I needed to step away."

"Mmhm, Ace It appears here that in the last few years that you where leader of the Gangreen Gang the over all criminal activity of the Gang was going down. It had a slight increase in the years you where gone, and then there was the most recent incident."

"What's your point."

"Your most recent crime is a lot more _severe_ then whats listed on your preexisting arrest record. You want us to believe that all your criminal activity is directly linked to the events of your early childhood and then exasperated by the mentality of the city. Yet you showed that neither of these things held you back. You cleaned up and your green skin actually helped you with your music as a hook."

" _What's your_ _ **point**_ _._ "

"You want us to place you and your gang under the Accord. This would result in what many would consider a much lesser punishment then what you would usually experience on the assumption that the city is truly to blame. However your actions seem more based on your bond with this group... I also feel it necessary to point out that there are still questions and speculation about your role in the building collapse. Your, and your gangs, motivation is in question. Now you wish us to free you all. All five of you together to most likely fall back on bad habits."

"No! I don't want us released together!" His voice cut through the room, " _I_ , you hear me, _ **I**_ was responsible for the building collapse! The others just tagged along. Like they always do. _I'm_ the ring leader! The Gangreen Gang has always been a nuisance on the City, but that's it! Outside of a couple of incidents they're Just a nuisance not any real threat. We've never been as bad as Mojo jojo, HIM, even the RowdyRuff Boys have caused more damages then us! But the City down right failed us! The first time I was arrested and put in prison I was 14 years old! That means the others where 10 and 8! We didn't go to juvey we went to prison! And nearly every year after the Powerpuff Girls came to town! The City had plenty of opportunity to separate the Gang! You could of sent us to foster care! Split us up and send us to different towns and cities, but you didn't."

He took a deep breath, "You didn't so we clung harder to each udda. I'm responsible for the death, not dem. I'm the threat dey're just a nuisance! Dey just followed me like dey always do. Dey deserve a chance to change. Even if I'm not accepted I beg you to accept dem. And Yes, We cling to each udda even still. And clinging to each udda means we'll all cling to our old ways... I hate to do it to dem, but dey dos need separated. It helped me when we where apart, sos how ever you chose to help dem dey need to be away from each other... At least for a while." Ace held his head with his hands, "... _please_."

The council again leaned back whispered amongst each other. As they did Ace breathed deeply, allowing his hot blood to cool and looked back up.

"Please tell us," it was the other male member, "If you _where_ granted your freedom under the accord, what would you do with you newly found freedom?"

He looked up, a bit confused, "I...," Not a question he had been expecting. He honestly had already excepted the idea that he would spend the better part of his life behind bars, "I think I would do what I've been doing... What I've been doing sens filing for the Accord... I've been tryin' to find the people who hurt us at the Facility. The group, or company, dat started it. Dat's what I'd do." He shrugged, " Might start playin' music again."

"And what would you do if you are denied?" It was one of the women.

"If just me? I'd still try to find information on the group, it would be more difficult while locked up. And if all us where denied I'd just keep filing for the gang to be excepted."

There was quiet murrmer.

"Any closing remarks or information you'd like to state?"

Ace shook his head, "No... No I guess dat's it."

"Very well. Your case will be discussed by this council and its advisories. You will have our decision in no sooner then three days no more then thirty days. Bailiff, please escort Mr. Copular out."

Ace let the Bailiff put a hand on his arm and pull him towards the door with one of the Police officers following. He took a glance up at the two-way mirrors. One month. He'd know no later then one month if his friends would have a real chance in life.

And maybe, just _maybe_ , he still had a future too.


	3. Chapter 3 - Maybe, Just Maybe

I would appreciate a couple of comments or remarks. As I said it's been a long time sens I last actually worked on a fanfic and hope I haven't lost my touch. I'm also concerned of any OOC moments that aren't explained with in the story. I'm not used puppeteering PPG characters

 **Chapter 3-Maybe, Just Maybe**

Ace flipped through the pages of cataloged logos. None of them held familiarity to him, well none except the obvious ones that belonged to well known restaurants, companies, and groups. He needed a place to start his search, and he didn't remember if he'd ever heard of a name for the group that ran the Facility, but he did remember they had a logo they used. It had been plastered on everything; the clothing the boys wore, the dishes, even the needles. Ace slammed the book shut, and rubbed his temples. The logo had been every were so _why_ couldn't he remember what it was exactly?! All he could remember was that there had been a letter and some kind of bird... Maybe an eagle?

He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling of the prison library. It had been where he had spent much of his free time for the past week. He had very limited computer privileges, so the library had been his best option on researching. Not that a computer would have been much more of a help. He didn't have a starting place. No name, and he couldn't even remember that stupid logo. He'd been staring at books about company logos and designs. There where many art books in the world dedicated to showing off every logo ever made, but he hadn't seen anything that sparked the memories he had so thoroughly buried over the years.

"Hey Acessss. What are you doing in here? The guysss got a pool table ressssserved in the rec-room."

Ace sighed and looked over at his younger companion. He briefly wondered if Snake would remember anything about the logo. Would any of the others remember? They where younger then him, and had spent less time there. No. Ace didn't think they'd remember any better then him, so it was probably better not to drudge it up with any of them.

Ace stood up, "Yeah? Why not, It's been a while sens I whooped you mooks plus dese damn readin lights are giving me a headache anyways."

As the two signed out of the library, Snake gave his leader a curious look, "Sensss when do you read ssso much?"

Ace signed the paper and walked out, "A guy can change Snake. Besides It's not a half bad pass time." He gave the younger boy a slight smack to the back of the head, "Maybe Yous idiots should give a try sometime. Maybe den yous boys will stop ending up in here, eh?"

Snake chuckled very slightly while rubbing the back of his head before looking down. He had a crestfallen look, "You know Acesss, we're all happy to have you back. We don't want you to go away again. We've been talking about sssspringing you oncssse we're out."

Ace swung around pinning Snake to the wall with one arm pressed to the boys throat and shoulder, "Don't you dare you hear me?! You boys got it easy with only a year! Don't you dare risk more by gettin' me out! Dis isn't like we where kids under the rule of the dumb pickle sucker! Mayor Bellum has actual consequences for a break out." Ace unpinned him and took a step back when he could hear the footsteps of a prison guard approach. "We cool officer. We cool."

Ace lifted Snake from a stooped position. Snake stood rubbed his shoulder then neck and nodded agreement, "Yeah, officssser, just ssssome budsss dissssagreein'!"

The guard gave them a hard look before telling them to get a move on it. The two gang members continued their walk to the Rec room without talking. Ace caught the beaten look Snake held. Ace couldn't remember when he had become more abusive of Snake. He knew the younger boy looked up to him and was more loyal then any of the others, and maybe that was part of the reason he had started beaten up on him. Snake had once been a very soft boy. Scared of everything and cried over every little pain he got. From a splinter to tripping. Ace had thought that it would help to toughen him up by giving him occasional smacks to the arm, but some where they had become Aces own release when he'd become overly frustrated or angry. This wasn't to say he didn't care about Snake. He was his little brother. All of the gang was, but Snake was more so.

 _'I think I may need therapy_ ' Ace thought to himself. He knew it wasn't right or healthy to be beating on someone you thought of as your brother. He really didn't want to think about what it meant about himself. He'd understand if people thought he didn't care, but that wouldn't be true. He was looking at a minimum of 15 years to a max of 20 in prison because he was covering for his gang. No, he was covering for Snake. Ace hadn't even been there. When he'd seen that the gang had gotten their hands on demolition level explosives he'd gotten angry. He'd told them to get rid of it, and then had stormed off in his frustration. He'd known immediately what had happened when he heard the explosions. It would have been okay had it just been the building that had gone down. The boys had chosen a building on the abandoned side of town but it had still all gone so wrong. The building had tilted and landed on a car and trailer belonging to a lost tourist. Ace had gotten there just in time to see the dust clearing and to see the lifeless body sitting in the crushed car. He knew. Snake had become Aces replacement, and snake was also the one who pushed the button.

In all their missteps, and attempts on the powerpuffs, they had never killed someone. Ace knew this time was not like the others. He also knew he couldn't see them loose everything. They'd gotten off rather easy. 5 years that could be reduced to 1 if they got good behavior. Though he hoped, for their sakes, it wouldn't even be that long. He had to keep any ideas of coming back for him out of their heads. Ace considered telling them he had filed for the BCA. Telling them that he had practically asked, no, begged the court to separate the gang from each other and to leave Ace himself in prison. Would it be better for them so they could prepare themselves for the potential separation?

 _No_ , he told himself. It was better this way. If he told the guys what he'd done they'd start acting up, causing problems and maybe loose there chance by proving they where unredeemable. He didn't even know if they'd be accepted yet anyways. It'd only been a week. Ace had gotten his hopes up after the third day, but he knew better. He'd read up on the previous BCA cases. They took their time with these things. The releasing of prisoners, especially high risk prisoners, was just that; high risk. They had to consider the consequences of releasing these people only to have them go strait back to there old ways. Then they also need to consider the life of the individual. What if they could be redeemed? Do you toss aside someone who can be a great contribution to society at the risk of the return of bad habit?

Ace wondered what the gang had to offer. He knew they where smart, smarter then they appeared anyways. Would the council see that? Maybe not, and that was another reason he couldn't tell them what he'd done. If he told the gang he filed and that there was a high chance of them being separated, only to have them all get denied, he'd loose their trust. Maybe temporarily maybe forever. They wouldn't be able to see it was for their own good. They wouldn't be able to see what Ace had come to realize. As they where, with no change, only trusting each other, and causing each other to cling to bad habits, they where poison to each other. They where making themselves stagnant, and Ace couldn't have that for them.

The gang was 19, well soon to be 20, and 18. They where too young to be stagnant, and they didn't need to wake up in a few years and realize they had nothing going in life. That the rout they where going their best ending would be an OD by the time they're 35. Ace had been lucky. He had been seeing the writing on the wall, had seen where the gang was heading. At first he hadn't wanted to do anything about it, being content to accept his fate of leader of a looser gang. Accepting what fate had given him, and accepting that the gang was going to forever bring themselves down. Who did it really hurt? It's not like they brought others down with them.

Then that night happened. How close he'd come to crossing that line. How much of an awakening it had been. How low he was sinking and how much he could of ruined someone elses life. How far he could of brought them down with him. He'd come so close, but he was thankful he hadn't gone through with it. He didn't want to think of all the potential out comes it could of lead too. It hadn't taken him long though after that. He'd been playing small solo gigs around Townsville, and had actually gotten a offer from a recorder from Empire City. After that he went. Much to the protest of the gang. He'd pacified them by sending them money, gifts, and checking in with them every so often over the coarse of two years.

He'd grown up more in those two years then in all the time he'd spent on the street with the boys. Living the performer life, was fun, but it wasn't as easy as it's made out to be. Schedules to keep, deals to make, money and time management, along with miscellaneous responsibilities. He hadn't made it huge or anything, but had been doing good. It had been good for him too. He had been getting settled, when he decided to bring the Gang into it. They where old enough for it now. He'd come back to town for one reason, and one reason alone. To convince the Gang to go from street Gang to a music Gang. He knew they could learn and have the talent to play, and he'd hope the change of scene and new responsibilities would help them find the structure they needed.

It hadn't gone to well. The moment he'd pulled up to the shack the Gang had been excited and happy to see him, but they immediately wanted to go stir up trouble. To go relive hay days with their esteemed leader. He'd managed to keep them rained in for three day, but then he found the explosives.

Now Ace and his Gang, his brothers, where all together in a prison rec room. Arguing about playing teams or solos, and order of players for a mini pool tournament.

"Okay, okay. Lets just dos house rules. Winners stay, loosers keep it switched up. Agreed?" The gang agreed. "And keep it simple just rock paper scissors to see who plays."

Ace sighed after he go them to agree again. It wasn't long before Grubber and Snake where playing against Billy and Arturo. Ace being the odd man out for the first round. He looked the group. They'd all grown over time, but over all hadn't changed much in the way they looked. The only two with a notable difference was Grubber and Arturo. Grubber now stood more strait, he still had a hunch, but it want' as bad. Then Arturo had hit a growth spurt. He was still the shorty of the group, and still short for a guy, but he stood a solid 5 feet.

Right as Ace was to tag in to play with Arturo against Grubber an Snake, a guard walked in.

"Hey, you five. Inmates Ace, Billy, Snake, Grubber, and Arturo. Right?"

"Oh come on man, we weren't messin with no one." Arturo said as the group turned to face the guard.

"Yeah, we where just playin." Snake agreed.

"Not anymore. The warden wants all five of you in his office."

As the other made groans and small fits of testimony Ace stood straight and stiff. Was this the moment? Was a decision made? Where they free? He'd made sure to keep all the guys out of trouble so it couldn't possible be a disciplinary meeting.

Ace set his pool stick in a stand, "Come on ingrates. Lets just be good little boys and get it over wit'. The sooner we're done wit the warden the sooner I can whoop you all at pool."

The calm and good nature of their leader made the others chuckle and follow without anymore protest. In truth Ace was anything but calm. He forced his body to remain calm and to walk at a normal pace, but in his chest his heart was beating a mile and then some. So many questions rushed in his head. Worry panic, exhilaration, and hope only made it harder. He hadn't expected the decision to take a whole month, but a week wasn't a lot of time either. Was it a good or a bad sign for the out come to be so quick?

He was so lost in the swirling thoughts he hadn't even noticed when they'd been lead into and then seated in front of the Prison warden; A stiff, ex military, man with the sides of his brown hair turning gray. There where several guards positioned in the room as well. The warden looked at each of the five in-turn before speaking, "Good day gentlemen. Do any of you know why you've been called to my office today?"

There where shrugs and small noises to indicate they didn't, before Big billy went, "Uuuh, Billy clogged the toilets."

This earned a few juvenile snickers from the group of green mostly teens. The warden shook his head unpleased by the unintentional joke, "Negative inmate! You're all here because someone, who requested to remain unknown, has filed a request for the Bellum Correctional Accord on all five of your behaves, and it is my job to tell you the outcome!"

"What?" Snake sputtered. There was surprised _Pffffft!_ That came from Grubber, a mix of noises some of which could be assumed to be Spanish that came from Arturo and Billy that couldn't quite be made out.

Arturo switched to English, "But who would file for us?"

The four broke out into speculation fueled by confusion and excitement. Ace for a minuet only heard white hot silence. It _was_ happening. It was happening right _now_. They where free. They had to be. Why call them all there just to say they where to stay in prison? He slightly smiled, before turning on his gang and yelling, "Quiet you mooks! Dis is your futures here! Stop askin why and listen!"

That brought order back. The warden nodded a little thanks to Ace, "Now, You all had been filed together, but decisions had been made on each of you individually." He leaned over, opening the bottom drawer to his desk, and pulled out a large sealed mail envelope. He held it up next to his head, "Inside this are packets. They contain each of your verdicts, along with several contracts and promissory notes for those getting out."

 _For those getting out?_ Ace clenched his fist, where they not all getting out? He relaxed a little. Of course not. He already knew he wouldn't be.

The warden opened the envelop and pulled out the first packet, "Inmate 2577 Arturo de la Guerra, you've been accepted under the BCA. Inside includes your release date, your parole officer, the location of where you will continue your rehabilitation, along with an itemized itinerary and rules you are to adhere too for the time specified. I want to make it clear, if you, any of you, do not follow everything listed in your packets your asses will be back here, or a prison worse."

Arturo took the file handed to him and looked at it like it was a golden ticket. Ace smiled. He knew deep down all the guys wanted to have a good life, and now they where being given the golden tickets to those good lives. They needed to keep to the rules. They would, he knew they would. The structure would be good for them.

"Inmate 1224 Grubber J. Gribberish" The warden continued. Handing a packet to Grubber who raspberried happily, "Inmate 1225 William W. Williams."It was passed to Billy. "Inmate 1223 Sanford D. Ingleberry." Snake smiled as he took his. "Congratulation boys."

"Wait." Snake looked over to Ace, "What about him? What about Acesss?"

The warden clasped his hand together over the desk, "Copular, you are marked as still undecided."

"Whoa Dude that's not fair!" called out was a collective agreement.

"No." Ace stated, "No, it's okay. Of course deir going to need more time for me. I gots the worse wrap sheet. We all knows that. It doesn't mean I'm not in! So chill your goose boys. It'll be fine."

"Yes, now if you gentleman would please follow the guard. There's a private room where you all can discuss your packets with a member of city council."

 _Undecided_. He was still Undecided. Ace sighed. _Well it wasn't a no._


	4. Chapter 4 - GoodByes, Oh Crap

**Chapter 4 -Good byes, and Oh Craps**

Ace held his hand up against the bright mid morning light. He let his fingers dance a little, making wavy shadows across his face, before putting it back down. He smiled at the site on the other side of the chain link fence from him. There they where, acting a lot like the little kids he remember them to once be. The Gang was free of their prison garb and wearing new clean clothes that fit each of their styles. Clean was something a little newer for Grubber, but the hunched young man didn't seem to mind as he too palled around with the others.

Today was their release date. It hadn't been easy for Ace. The court apparently agreed with him that the now ex Gang members needed to be separated. Snake was to be sent to Megaville, Grubber to Cityville, Billy was to be rehabilitated in the country at Chicken County, and Arturo was going to their little sister city PokieOaks City. He had to spend over 6 hours talking and calming down the boys when they had fully read their release forms. He told them over and over that this was a good thing. Reassuring them that this wasn't the end. That yes this meant the Gangreen street gang was over, but the Gangreen Gang would always exist as a group of friends. The group was bard from any form of communication with the other gang members for the first six months of their new rehabilitation schedule, but Ace promised he'd personally call each and everyone of them the moment it was aloud.

He had also promised to make sure they where all alerted when the decision on him was made. Though when he made that promise he hadn't expected the answer so soon. Apparently four extra days is what was needed for the ring leader. The decision had been made yesterday night, and Ace had been told early that morning. He sighed taking his hand off the chain link fence. He nodded to the guard who opened the gate to allow Ace into the same yard as the rest of his boys. Ace knew he was stuck in Townsville, and it was only fair to tell the guys before they left.

"Hey boys lookin' good!" Ace called out.

"Si, jefa! We clean up gooood." Arturo chirped happily.

"Yeeeeeaaaah," Ace walked over and messed up Arturos hair, "you boys just remember to stay clean aye?" Ace snapped and pointed to Big Billy, "and I'm talking to yous Billy."

They all laughed at the simple banter, but slowly it died down as the bright orange of Aces Prison jumper stood out. Arturo fixed his hair and tugged at Aces shirt with his free hand, "What about you jefa? Do you know when you are getting out yet?"

The whole group looked at him in expectation and concern. Ace took a step back from his litter of friends and rubbed the back of his head, "Yyeah, about dat..." He let his hand drop, "I was told dis mornin'."

"And?!" Snake asked eagerly.

Ace pushed his glasses up and stood strait, "Looks like I'll be staying in Townsville for a while."

There was an air of disappointment, followed by a long span of silence. The happy air that had surrounded the boys dissolved away till the air was thick. It had become one of sadness and disillusionment.

"They can't do thisssss!" Snake hissed, "It'ssss not Fair Acessss! You deserve thisss asss much assss any of usss!"

Ace put his hands on either of Snakes shoulders, "Calm down Snake. It'll be okay."

Ace turned the boy in his hands around till he was looking outside of the fence. They had been standing in the release cage. Right out side the fence was a lot where five cars where pulling up. The vehicles that would drive them to their new lives. Ace took a step back as the gang looked at the approaching vehicles. Snake audibility counted the cars and after the number five slipped his lips he turned quickly around in question.

As the gang member turned back to their leader they saw Ace reaching down to pick up the orange pants he'd taken off and set in the crook of his arm with the shirt that matched it. Underneath Ace had been wearing a clean pair of Blue jeans and a pressed white tee. Ace chuckled a little mischievously as he pulled a wad of folded papers from his back pocket that included his release form, promise notes, and schedule, "Yeah, you know, Yous all are lucky gettin to see new places. Me I'm stuck doin my time in little ol' Townsville."

Grubber let out the loudest raspberry Ace had ever heard. Before Arturo ran up and hugged him, "You can say that again Me amigo! Our jefa is a total pelotudo!"

"What? I had to dos a lot of talkin' to let dem make dis a surprise!"

"Oh Ace, you try to be funny!" Billy cried as he joined Arturo in squeezing their leader, as did the rest of them. Once out of the grip of their resident gentle giant there where a few rounds of high fives.

A guard approached and opened the gate that lead to the lot, "Alright boys, it's go time. We have your personal effects that where taken during your arrests."

Again the gang became somber. Ace took a deep breath and put an arm around Grubber and Billy standing at his sides, "Come on. It's time boys."

He lead them out, and for a moment they all had the surreal moment of having no fences and no bars around them. They where each handed packets that mostly contained nicknacks from their pockets when they where arrested. Snake was happy to see his old hat that he quickly plopped onto his head, and Ace slipped on the black leather biker jacket he'd gotten right before he'd left Townsville. He had left his old orange and purple vest with someone who had changed his life. He doubted very much that they still had it or knew the impact they had on him, but he was happy to leave the relic and get the jacket. Several guards joined them and one gestured for them to start for the cars.

Ace motioned to give them one moment and brought the Gangreen Gang into what would be their last huddle for a long time. "Now listen guys. I know... It's not going to be easy. Dey're going to ask a lot of you guys at first, dey're goin' to make yous do things your not used to and arnt goin' to like. But you need to trust me when I say it'll be good for you. All of you..." Ace looked around at the faces of the young men he cared about more then anything and could feel the emotion peeking at the back of his eyes, "We've been through a lot the lot of us, and deirs a lot more adventures for us to have, but first we need to go it solo. I know it feels like shit right now, we haven't been apart sens we came together after getting out of dat horrid place."

Ace wet his lips and chuckled slightly when he heard the involuntary sob that came out of Grubber. He reached over, placing his hand on the back of Grubbers head and placed their foreheads together. When the other joined in placing their head together and pulling into a group hug, Ace couldn't keep it in anymore. It came out as a half laugh half cry, "You boys are my family you hear, and it's time to take back what dat damn place took from us! We have a future again. You all have to promise me yous will be good. I've taken care of you all the best I could as a big brother, but I can't do it anymore! You have to change and be good! Do somethin wit your lives!"

He took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from sobbing. "Alright, guys. "He squeezed before breaking up the huddle, "It's time, and we carry on like dis we're all gonna look like a bunch of wusses."

With that Ace watched as each was escorted to a vehicle, with a wave, a promise again to wright them in six months, and a finale goodbye to each other he watched as one by one the cars disappeared down the road. Ace felt oddly sick standing there alone, but he was also comforted by what felt like the world being taken off his shoulder.

Ace looked at the car left for him. He took a step back as a woman stepped out of his car from the drivers seat.

"I guess you're for me?"

"Yes, Mr. Ace."

"No Mr. Copular?" Ace asked pulling out a pack of smokes and a lighter from the packet given to him. He held it up, "You mind."

"Not at all, just not in the car, and your file stated you prefer the use of your first name."

"Ah, I guess you don't mind if we wait before we leave then?" He said lighting up and leaning heavily on the chain link fence behind him. Feeling drained he blankly starred up at the sky. For a second he thought he saw something speed by in the far distance.

"It wont be a problem, we're waiting for your handler anyways. She should be here shortly."

"My handler?"

"Yes. It's listed in the papers you where given. It'll be listed at the bottom of your weekly schedules along with everyone else assigned to you. Shes the one who was assigned by the council to keep track of your progress and to see to you keeping up with everything you're meant to."

"Oh." Ace reached into his pocket and looked over the paper. It had listed on it everything he was to do and have accomplished every week. He was to keep up what was assigned for 2 years, then he'd be up for evaluation. Somethings might be dropped for the schedule early if he showed signs of progress. It was a rather packed schedule. They had a job lined up for him and he was expected to keep it. If the job was lost he was to get another one by three weeks after termination. There was work, community service, Therapy sessions, check ins with a parole officer-Ace shook his head- They even had self improvement classes and work out times listed. He then eyed the last item listed. 2 hours 4 times a week of supervision by his Handler.

 _Great_ , He thought. _I'm to be babysat_. He knew the others in the gang would have similar set ups, and they would be kept busy, but this defiantly didn't leave a lot of free time. He didn't like having to be forced to spend so much time just being watched. He rolled his eyes and grunted before looking for who was to be his handler. He skimmed over the list of names, his parole officer, his new therapist, community service coordinator. There it was – Handler: Police force associate – PPG- BCU.

Ace gave it a funny look taking a deep drag off his cigaret. ' _What the fuck dose that mean?_

He looked up when he saw a flash of light paired with the sound of movement. _PPG_? His eyes widened, _PPG_. _PPG! Oh Shit! Shit Shit SHIT! Wait. BCU? That would mean-?!_

He felt the air ripple as she landed with a soft thud onto her feet. Ace put his head in the hand not holding onto the papers and let his cigaret fall out of his mouth, "Oh Crap."


	5. Chapter 5 - Glare Down

**Chapter 5 – Glare Down**

"Nice to see you too, ass." She retorted to the greeting, "Oops I meant, Ace."

Ace did not want to deal with this. Not now. Not this girl. He stomped out the cigaret he dropped and got his first good look at the young _lady_ standing in front of him. She had black and green boots laced up to her knees where the bottom of her khaki brown pants tucked into them. Pressed to her left thigh was a black pouch attached by a strap around the rest of her thigh and two straps reaching up to her belt. Her green short sleeved tees color was broken by one black stripe and a short black vest with a hood. They where complimented by fingerless gloves with green wrist trim and a black band around her neck. All this and a clear no jokes attitudinized written on the sixteen year olds face made up the image of one Buttercup Utonium. Apparently his new Handler.

His new Handler wearing a backpack? "Where'd yous fly in form? Kindergarten?"

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to the back seat of the car, "Just get in."

Ace did, sliding over to the opposite side of the car, before the Green Puff followed, throwing the backpack into the middle seat, and shutting the door behind herself. Both chose to take a positions facing away from each other looking out their respective windows. It only took a moment before their driver got in and they where off down the road heading towards the main part of town.

Ace took a side glance at her. He hadn't had a good look at her in two years. She'd grown a bit, her body loosing it's last bits of childhood, with wider hips and a developed chest. She wasn't the biggest, but it was fitting for her tomboy personality. She still liked to keep her hair short and a bit messy going no longer then the base of her neck. She had a new stud in her upper ear. That made three plus the regular piercing in her ear lobe. He then noticed the short braid coming from behind her right ear.

He looked back out the window, "the braid is new."

"I could say the same about your eye brow." She replayed seeming none interested without looking up.

He raised his left eye brow that he had gotten pierced, "Yeah..."

There was a uneasiness about the car. Ace wasn't sure how to describe it, or really what it was. Maybe it was the result of a recently ex Villain sitting next to a hero. Maybe it was their shared past. Of all the people, of all the police, hell of the three Powerpuffs, he had to be assigned Buttercup. It was actually a bit of a surprise. He doubted she volunteered. It wasn't exactly a secret that he had been her little 'ButterCrush.' He'd used and manipulated her when she was a much younger and emotionally developing kid. Why the hell was she to be his 'Handler'?

He sat up, pushing down the residual emotional distress he was still experiencing from the goodbyes had had moments before, and forced a casual tone, "So how did I get the pleasure of your company?"

She glanced at him then back out the window, "It was Mayor Bellums decision."

"She watched the court proceedings?" He asked surprised.

"No." She clarified finally sitting up and facing him; knowing they where heading into a conversation, "She was brought up on the proceedings to help finalize how to deal with you."

"Deal with me?" Ace asked raising the pierced eyebrow again.

She gave him a light glare, "Don't play dumb, everyone knows you can be a lot more dangerous then you let on. Professor brought up the valid point that you could easily manipulate almost anyone assigned to you. So, who better to watch over you then a PowerPuff Girl?"

"And Bellum choose yous? Your sisters didn't object what wit-?"

"I had a crush on you when I was eight. I got over it!" She snapped shooting him a real glare, "I just wish everyone else would too!"

Ace looked at her, "So you didn't-"

She interrupted him before he could finish, "What happened between us was years ago. I was a stupid kid then. You don't still have a crush on Sadusa right? So why would I still like you?"

When she moved to turn back to the window Ace grabbed her wrist and pulled her over by the arm to where they where forcibly face to face. They gave each other equal glares, "I never had a _crush_ on _Sadusa._ What she did to the gang was different den-"

"Then what? What you did to me? Lie to me, and then use me in an attempt to get what you want?"

Ace backed his face away a little, but gripped her wrist tighter. If it had been anyone other then a Powerpuff girl his grip would have been hurting her. Neither looked up when they felt car pulled over and stop. They where caught in a stair down.

"Buttercup?" The driver looked back at the two.

Buttercup still didn't look up as she answered, "It's fine Dorothy. He's _not_ gonna pull anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Ace replayed, "I ain't gonna pull nothing."

He sighed as the car continued to move. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a moment and looked back at her, "Look Buttercup, I just lost my family. I don't need to deal with your attitude right now. I was just asking yous a god damn question."

He leaned back into his seat and released her, his hand shaking very slightly. Butterbup brought her own hand back, rubbing her wrist a little. The usual slightly angry expression she boar softened before she too relaxed back into her seat.

"We can talk about that stuff later. For now," She reached into the pack on her leg, "Catch."

He barely caught the small object before looking at it in the palm of his hand. Three keys. "What dese for?"

"Your apartment." She then offered him a flip phone, "This is also for you. You're to keep both in good condition. The city will pay for both for one month then it's up to you. If you choose to move or get a new phone you're to tell me. Obviously you're not aloud to move out of town."

Ace put the keys into his inner jacket pocket and took the phone. Flipping it open he took a look, "I feel spoiled with such privilege. Figured I'd be in some kinda half way house, instead I'm treated with privacy."

"Not as much as you think.", Buttercup retorted taking out her own ring of keys. She held one out from the others, "I have permission to check and enter your apartment freely. Any time, day or night."

Aces displeasure at the thought must of shown on his face based on the grin she gave him. _Great_. He put the phone into the jacket pocket with the keys, then smiled himself. A thought popping into his head as he crossed his leg and leaned back against the window, "Den just a warnin', I sleep in the _nude_."

From the corner of his eyes he had the pleasure of seeing the Green PowerPuff jolt, turn red, and shoot him a fluster glare, "I did _not_ need to know that." He chuckled, "Pervert!"

He faked defensive putting his hands up, "Me? Pervert? I'm not the one whose goin' to be checkin' me out day and _night_."

"That is _not_ what I said!" She exclaimed, punching him solidly in his shoulder. He flinched; it wasn't the hardest punch he'd ever received, but it was defiantly intended to hurt. They both looked up as the driver slightly snickered at the twos antics. Buttercup caught the older womans eyes in the rear view mirror, which immediately cut the small laughter.

The woman swallowed before pulling the car to the street side, "We're here."

Buttercup switched her glare back to Ace, " _Out_."

"Oooh, but I thought yous wanted to check me out?"

Buttercups chin went out slightly as he glare intensified and sh lifted her fist to him. This time his hands came up not in mock defense before he opened his door and got out. He looked up at the tall building. Above it's door read in simple letters, South Side apartments. He looked back in time to see the car leaving and Buttercup walking up.

"This is where I'm to do my time?"

"Yeah, third floor." He followed her through the door and main room where the apartment mailboxes lined the wall next a bulletin board and Main office door, to the single elevator placed by the stairs. In the elevator he pulled back out the keys he'd been given.

"I'm guessin dis little one is for the mail?"

"Yeah, 309."

He eyed her"Yous don't have a key to my mailbox too do yous?"

"No. You're mail is safe. But Keep reminded: we find anything sent to you from your gang you and them will be in serious trouble."

"No need to worry, I ain't plannin on causing trouble... Speaking of my gang though, they gettin such great treatment?"

Buttercup shrugged, "Not sure on the full deets, but I know they don't have their own apartments. They're living in assigned homes with their Handlers. Don't know how long they have till they can live on their own."

"They have as much crap as I do every week?"

"They'll be kept busy, but No. Just you... Well you and Snake."

Ace tensed a little, and looked at her. She gave him a knowing glance back, "Why?"

"Gotta keep the leaders under control right?" She stated, her tone knowing as well as the elevator doors opened and she walked out, "Wouldn't want anyone getting _hurt_ now would we?"

He quickly exited after her, grabbing her and pinning her to the shut elevator doors with his hands on her shoulders. Once again they locked eyes into a glaring match, "Okay, Cuppa. You know. I know, and We both know we both know. Sos tell me? Why didn't yous rat me out? Why didn't yous tell dem I was no where near dat building? Everyone would of believed yous."

"You're an idiot throwing your life away! You know that right? Murder, even accidental, isn't something to sneeze at, and neither is lying to take the blame off of Snake." She looked down letting her glare drop, "But ...I can't say I wouldn't do that same for my sibs... So I get it, aaand I guess I can respect it."

"...right. So you're not gonna tell anyone. Right?"

"Nope, but Ace?"

"Hmm?"

She punched his gut flooring him, "Try man handling me one more time today, and I'll break something. Got it?"

Ace wheezed, "Got it Cuppa."

" _ **Ooh**_ , don't call me that." She warned taking out her own keys and walking to door labeled in gold 309. She opened the door, "Home sweet Home."

Ace slowly picked himself off the floor, muttering under his breath, "I should of begged for prison."

They shot each other yet another set of glares as he walked past her into the apartment. They stood facing each other in the doorway, "Not coming in?"

"Lucky for you not today. It's Wednesday so you have the rest of today and tomorrow to settle in. You're parole officer will be stopping by later today, and you're to meet your new boss Friday. You should call him to know what time." She pulled a paper out of her back pocket and handed it to him, "I'm sure you read over your weekly schedule; You're to stop by our house at 3:30 Monday for our first supervised time."

"I look forward to it." He replayed sarcastically. She rolled her eyes before she flouted up and started for the stairs. "Wait, whats the number for my boss."

"It's in that phone." With that and a green flash she was gone. Ace sighed, shutting the door. He looked at the paper in his hand, and was pleased to see the receipt for the motorcycle confiscated from him when he was arrested. He pocketed, did a quick glance of the living room before opening the cell phone and looking over the contact list. It was filled with names and the tittle of who they where to be to him. Taylor-Boss, Dr. Roman, David – Volunteer Coordinator. They where all listed that way, but the one at the top. It was simply listed as 'Buttercup'.


	6. Chapter 6 - 100 percent

I'd just like to thank those who've reviewed so far, and encourage more. They are very appreciated sins this is my first PPG fanfic

 **Chapter 6 – 100%**

Ace pulled up to the Utonium house. He sat on his motorcycle a minuet looking up at the building. It really didn't look any different from years past, with it's three iconic large round windows that lead the rooms of the PowerPuff Girls. The only visual difference from the outside was the flourishing garden and a white fence had been placed around the front yard. Not that those things where new, Ace sided. Ms Keane, or as it was now Mrs. Sandra Utonium, had started the garden years ago after she and the professor had gotten married. The fence had come after the baby. Something about not wanting him to toddle off when he started walking. Or at least that's what Ace thought he remembered over hearing at some point.

Ace turned off the bike, before swinging his leg over to stand in front of the mailbox. He wasn't sure what to expect. Knowing Buttercup, he wouldn't like what ever she had planned for his "supervised time". He didn't want to be here; he'd rather go back to the apartment and relax. The schedule they had him on was going to be exhausting, and he already was feeling toll from the day. He had to go to work from 5am to 1:30 only to go do a community service hour from 2 to 3, and now he was to spend two hours with the more aggressive of the three PowerPuffs.

"You should be wearing a helmet on that thing." He looked up as Buttercup flew down and landed a couple of feet from his position.

"When do yous care? I don't remember yous ever wearin' one when we took rides." Ace inwardly laughed as a tiny bit of red creeped under the small amount of freckles that had developed on her cheeks. Buttercup and the Gangreen Gang had long ago developed a friend enemy relationship. That night when they where all just kids and Ace had manipulated her budding feelings, they had all had a lot of fun. Before they tried to hurt her sisters of course. Despite being a little kid at the time and being a goodie goodie, she fit right in with their junk yard shenanigans, and the Gang had genuinely befriended the little green one. Even her colors made her fit right in. It had been some time after he hurt her, and a few ass whoppings too, before Buttercup had found her way back to their little shack. After that she would periodically show up to hang out with the green skinned teens. A unique frienemies relationship. She'd participate in their little nuances; a bit of spray paint and few pranks, but any time something big happened she didn't hesitate to throw them back in the slammer. For all her bad girl ear markings, she was still a good girl.

Her known connections to them, however, was one of the reasons Ace was surprised Buttercup had been aloud to be his Handler. Conflict of interest and all that. He could see the argument that despite having befriended him and the gang it still never stopped her from doing her job. Still though, he had a different relationship with the Green Powerpuff then the others. He had been her first crush and subsequent betrayal. He believed her when she said she didn't like him that way anymore, but residual feelings could be carried in a person for along time. Possibly their whole life. The times she'd hang out with the group she was subtly different with him. Either seeming to seek some kind of approval from him, or putting up the defensive. Ace figured shes probably never told anyone about the full extent of their shared past, especially the city council. So what did it matter to them if they had once been friends? She still did her job. Plus it had been two years between the last time he'd seen her and the other week on the street. As far as the city was concerned they where nothing more then enemies. As far as family was concerned He was a childhood crush that faded with the years.

"I don't need a helmet! Crash and burn I can handle it, you on the other hand would be street pizza." She threw over her shoulder as she chose to jump the little white fence on her way to the front door, "Besides isn't there a law requiring a helmet when on a motor bike?"

"Nah," Ace walked up the path behind her, "In Townsville helmets are optional. I looked it up."

"Lucky for you and your soft skull." She unlocked the front door and aloud the two of them in. She flouted up, depositing her school back pack by a desk in the living room where a computer was set up, before continuing on to the kitchen while calling out. "You can settle on the couch I guess."

Ace took his jacket off, slipped it onto the back of the couch and looked around. Not very often was he in the Utonium house. He'd been in the house plenty of times, but usually it had involved some kind of no good idea. The handful of times he'd enter as a "friend" was usually paired with paranoid looks over his shoulder. One never knew when one of the girls would choose to kick his ass. Now however, he supposed he had nothing to worry about given he didn't do anything too stupid.

The place was clean and well organized, but did look and feel more lived in then when the girls where little. Toys, books, laundry, and miscellaneous sprinkled the living room and stairs. Looking up the stairs to the landing that lead to the PowerPuff bed rooms was three doors. When the girls where around the age of 10 it had become apparent that they where starting to seek independence, personal space, and self identity separate from one another. As a 13th late birthday gift the Professor had decided to split the once rather large room into three separate ones. Now each, slightly narrow feeling, room was of a good size complemented by one large window per girl. The room closes to the stairs was Buttercups, in the middle was Bubbles, and at the end was Blossoms; Each door painted their signature colors and decorated with a handful of stickers and tacked on images.

Also making the house feel more homey was an eye-able amount of clutter. Ace decided that, and the mild mess, was probably the result of a full house. The then Ms Keane moving her life into a already established home, and then later dealing with three teenage girls and one non super-powered toddler would result in the rather warm and inviting clutter. Oddly, however, the house was quiet all but the sound of Buttercup in the kitchen. He knew the ruckus of a full house and it was strange to hear a lack of it.

Walking around the couch to sit Ace voiced his curiosity, "Soooo, rather quiet for a place wit' six house mates?"

"They're all still not home." Buttercup replied walking back in. "Dad and Mom are at work. Ken should be with mom by now. Bubbles has dance and Blossom is in Chem club."

"Oooooh," Ace put on a teasing, joking, tone as he leaned back on the couch and casually put his feet on the table in front, "Sos we're all _alone_."

Buttercup rolled her eyes at the smile and raised eyebrow of the green man. "Teh, _please_." she kicked his legs, bumping his feet off the table, and set a laptop and soda where they had been. "Besides, before you getting any pervert ideas Sandra will be home with Ken in like half an hour.

Ace put his hand to his heart, "Oooh again, with the pervert. Now why would dat be?"

She gave him a half lidded stare, "That be, being me. A sixteen year old, Dingus."

Ace opened his mouth about to make a comeback, but with second thoughts he decided against it. He didn't feel like pissing her off and getting hit in the gut again, "Fine kiddo. Den just feel free to tell me what supervised activities yous have in mind for us?"

"I'll be working on a history essay."She claimed pointing a thumb at the computer at the desk before leaning down and opening the laptop she'd placed on the table, "You'll be looking for that facility of yours."

Ace froze for a moment, watching her log into one of the two accounts on the laptop, an account that looked to have been made for him, before she went and sat in the swivel chair at the desk. He shook himself out of the momentary daze and managed to push out a, "Why?"

"Because this stupid thing is 20% of my grade and if I fail the Professor will have a cow. Then there's listening to Blossom bitch." Buttercup replayed not looking away from the family computer as she logged in.

"Buddacup not dat, dis!?" He pointed at the laptop, "Why? Lets face it, yous have the uppa hand here. Yous can probably make me do _anyt'ing_ you want. Why dis?"

Buttercup sighed and leaned back in the chair as she lazily turned her head to give him a partiality board partiality annoyed glance, "Believe it or not, I have better things to do with my time then having to sit and baby sit an ex-con. Homework being just the first thing. So what better way to keep an eye on you and get to do what I want then to keep you busy with your own project. Besides with the schedule they have you on I doubt you have much time to do the research you want. I figured you wouldn't mind"

"Yeah..." There was the moment of silence between the two before Ace could hear her stir and begin her study. He tapped his knee a second before choosing to ask her something else, "Hey Buddacup? You're my handler so you should know, right?"

"Know what?"

"Why I have to do dis? I get the whole keepin me busy t'ing, but why doos I have to spend two hours with you? With a Handler. And honestly what's up with the classes and GYM time? I'd figure the council would just want me doin community service."

He heard her typing at the keyboard as she replayed. "Blossom had rambled on about the psychology behind it all, but bottom line is rather simple. Guys like you, and the rest of the Gangreen gang, can have their more criminal activity connected to things like lack of life skills and low self-esteem."

"Hey now, I have life skills." Ace looked over his shoulder at her as she looked up from the computer.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"I- Well no."

"Do you know how to fix a pair of pants?"

"I could figure it out."

"Can you balance a bank account?"

"Now that I _have_ done! So yes." Ace smiled looking slightly smug.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "The point is the classes are to help with your survival life skills and help boost confidence. The more secure a person is generally the less like they are to lash out at the world. Same reason for having you exercise. Release happy hormones or somethin'"

"Kay, and the reason for the supervised hours?"

She sighed in away that said that she had been explained the same thing she was telling him many times. Probably from her redheaded sister Ace mused, "No matter if we like the people we spend time with or not the more time we spend with them the more we pick up on their habits and mind sets. Yes as your handler I'm here to keep an eye on you and to keep you in check, but in-order to be considered to be a handler you have to be seen as good pillar of society. That way-"

"The more time I spend with yous, and inevitability the people you choose to hang out wit, the more you'll rub off on me. Hopefully I'll pick up on your goodie good habits." Ace finished for her as she nodded. He leaned back into the couch again, nodding as well, "I guess dat reasons. N' whose more of a 'good pillar of society' den yous and your sistas."

Ace then leaned forward to take a look at the laptop. He was still a little annoyed at his whole set up, but the answers where satisfying. Now he didn't want to waste the time Buttercup had gratefully allotted him, but once again he didn't really know where to start his search. He still couldn't remember much... If only he could recover something, _Anything,_ from his memory. A name, a face, a location, he'd be happy to just remember a letter or initial. Anything.

"Hey Ace?" He looked up at Buttercup. Not so much at her call but the at the more tentative tone.

"Hmm?"

"Is it true?"

"What true?"

"Th-the things you said in court? When we used to hang out you never... None of you guys ever mentioned anything."

He turned away again pushing his sunglasses back into place on his noise. Quickly distracting himself with the task in-front of him, he replied in a rather quiet voice, "100%, Buttercup."

The room filled with silence again only interrupted with a small suggestion before going back to quiet, "You should try starting with looking up companies shut down for genetic experiments. That's where I'd start."


	7. Chapter 7 - Kids Tottaly Lie

**Chapter 7 - Kids Totally Lie**

Ace felt his body jump, almost making him loose the sip of soda he'd just taken, when the front door of the Utonium house burst open. Red alerts from old habits made him tens as he looked up to see Mrs. Utonium and a Buttercup seeking ball of child energy go running from behind the kindergarten teacher.

"Buttercup! Buttercup! Buttercup! Buttercup! Buttercup!" It was Ken, The girls little 5year old brother. Ace had never been in very close proximity to the boy. When Ace had hung out with Buttercup there had always been a healthy distance away from the Utonium house and it's not like The Gangreen Gang had been the kind of group of friends one brought home to the family. That, and It had also been wise for every villain, monster, criminal, alien, dastardly doer of ill-intent, and bully to stay as far away from the baby as possible. The Powerpuff Girls had made it very clear very quickly that their new little baby brother was not to be messed with. He was off limits. They where more protective of his little form then they had ever been of anything. It seemed okay to try and use one of the sisters to take out the others, it was okay to use the Professor or Sandra, it was fine to use any person of Townsville, but use the boy, to threaten him, then the threatener will not only regret ever targeting the boy but regret the day they where born.

"What's up little looser?" Buttercup teased jokingly as she flipped the head phones she had put on after about ten minuets of the silence that had befallen her and Ace while they worked. She paused the music that was coming from the device sitting on the desk while the little boy climbed into her lap.

Ken waved a paper at her with happy bounces, "I'mma join the soccer team! Mommy said I could! See!?"

"No way, really?!" Buttercup repositioned the boy in her lap so he wasn't digging into her legs by taking the boy in one arm and the paper in her free hand before rested her head on his. "Well look at that! It's official and everything." She messed up the kids hair, "Following the footsteps of your coolest sister huh? Those other kids wont know what hits them after I teach you my hyper kick."

"Now, Now Buttercup. It's only PeeWee Soccer, the best thing to look forward to is having fun." The kindergarten teacher said as she set her bag and a stack of paper on the table by the door and hung up her jacket. It was late February, and it would soon be March, so there was still a chill in the air, and depending where you looked you could gimps the last of the melting snow.

"Oh it'll be fun, when I teach him to win." Buttercup replied getting a rather devilish grin.

"Ooooh!" Sandra shook her head in good nature, before gesturing for the boy to come over to her, "Come Ken, jacket off and get out of those wet shoes before you track slush all over the house."

Ace, realizing the woman and child hadn't yet noticed his presence, decided it was best to let himself be known. The family was probably expecting him what with their daughter and sister being assigned to him, but he didn't want to spook anyone. He stood up, turning to face the teacher, and cleared his throat. Sandra looked up at the man, and in a moment of surprise pulled the boy she'd been helping to get a jacket off closer, "Oh."

For one of the few times in his life, Ace wished he wasn't so tall. His impressive height had always added to his natural intimidation, and was not useful when trying to re-image yourself away from being a 'Gang Banger'. Also not useful when he towered over the short woman with her young child. Ace rubbed his hands on his pants before lifting one hand and giving an awkward smile, "Hey Mrs. K"

"I," The short woman shook herself out of her shock, took the jacket off of Ken and stood. She did her best to keep her voice and posture in it usual kind and open manner, "H-hello, Ace. I'm sorry. I had almost forgotten you where coming today."

Ace shrugged and mumbled, "It's alright."

"And I haven't been Mrs K for some time now. I suppose you can call me Mrs. Utonium, though I guess Sandra would be alright."

Ace, still feeling awkward, nodded, "Mrs. U."

Ken, sat on the floor kicking off his shoes, looked up at the tall green man. At first it was a look of curiosity, but the glance became more intense. He stood back up and quickly ran over to stand and stare at the stranger. Ace took a step back from the kid; holding his hands out slightly to his sides to indicate he lacked threat to the two women eagle eying him and Ken. The little boys face scrunched up as he did a long invasive stare, as if trying to figure something out.

Though uncomfortable, Ace took the unsettling moment to take his first real look at the boy. He had the round face that all children posses, but is was obvious by the higher cheek bones and little square chin he would someday grow to have more angular fetchers like his father. The angle of his noise and the vivid blue eyes where traits from the Keane side, and the ears that stuck out where another inheritance from the Professor. The black hair could come from either or both.

The little blue eyes relaxed and became playful as Ken dawned a realization. He smiled over as Buttercup and pointed up at Ace, "Bubbub isn't he the guy on those CDs you listen too all the time?!"

Ace had to swallow a laugh, making it come out as a type of snort and coughed out a, "Whut?"

Buttercup shot up with red crossing her face and glared at the kid, " _What_?! **_NO_**!"

"Uh-huh!" Ken countered in his childish defensive way, "You where even watching that music video on the computer."

"Ken!"

"It's true!"

" _Mom_!"

"Ken, leave your sister alone." Sandra said in a gentle, but scolding, tone as she picked up the papers she had set down.

"But-"

"No Buts." She took his hand and walked with him into the kitchen, "Now come, lets get your homework done."

Ace didn't say a thing as he watched the two leave, but after they had settled down in the other room he lifted his head and glanced at the Green Puff. He graced his old standard smug, coy, grin the only became more pronounced as he looked at the small angry, turning flustered, red face of the teenager.

He licked his lips and chuckled, "Soooo-"

"Little kids lie! Like all the time." She crossed her arms, "Kids totally lie!"

"I don't knows about that. Yous where rather truthful at 'is age." Much of the old gang leaders confidence, smugness, and demeanor was returning back to him at the moment, and that only seemed to fluster her more.

She rubbed part of her forehead, and gave him another glare, " _Oh_ get the fuck over yourself! It's not like you're even _that_ good."

"Now how would yous know dat if yous don't listen?" Ace replied sitting back down still wearing his triumphant and confident demeanor.

Buttercup let out a grown like growl before heading towards the kitchen herself, but before she could make it Ken came back at out and tugged her hand, "What shrimp bait?"

"BubBub, Mamas wondering if your friend wants to stay for diner?"

Ace and Buttercup made eye contact; He smiled, she grimaced. "I doubt he _wasn't_ to."

"Well I'm stuck here till five thirty, soos I guess I am stayin no matter what … _I_ want... _Bubbub_." He was kinda begging to enjoy this.

"You don't get to call me that!"

"What ever you say Budda _cuppa_." Buttercup gave a exasperated sigh and finished her trek to the kitchen. Pushing her brother in with her by placing her hand on his forehead.

Ace lightly chuckled, pulling his attention back to the article he'd been reading before the, amusing, interruption. However he didn't get much further into it when the door opened yet again. This time Buttercups blond and red headed counter parts came in happily chirping about each others days and events of their after school activities. Ace sat up and looked over at them, but this time chose to stay seated and silent.

"-doesn't take practice serious we'll never be ready for the contest."

"I wouldn't worry to much about it Bubbles. Everyone knows shes just going through a hard time after her brother was in that car accident. Now that he's getting out I'm sure she'll be able to enjoy class more."

"You're right Blossom. I know I wouldn't be able to concentrate on Dance if something happened to one of you guys. I-" Bubbles stopped and turned her head to the couch. Blossom looked over Bubbles shoulder to peek at the couch as a well to see why her sister had so quickly stopped.

"Right." Blossom said in a hushed voice, "I forgot he was going to be here today."

Like Buttercup the other two puffs had grown; their bodies on their last stages of developing into adulthood. All three girls where about the same height at five foot three, shared the same basic roundness of face and small noise, and each still has their vibrant colored eyes. However from there the girls where noticeably different. Like in their younger days, the two had kept their hair long. Blossoms, tied back, went to her hips and Bubbles had been tied back into a braid for dance class that stopped at mid back. Bubbles had developed more then her sisters with wider hips and a larger bust being slightly bigger then average. Blossom was in the middle.

Right now Blossom was dressed in a long sleeved magenta shirt with a thick black stripe around the torso and arms paired with dark blue short pants. Bubbles was still in her exerciser outfit with a Boys basketball letterman jackets Boomer had let her use and a gym bag over her shoulder.

"Hey Girls."Buttercup greeted walking back in and breaking the silent group stare, "Yo grass stain, If you're eating you're pealing potatoes, so in the kitchen."

Ace looked between the three girls one more time, before shrugging and doing as told. He could hear the three talking, but couldn't make out the what as he approached where the potatoes where sitting on the counter with a peeler. He acknowledge Saundra and Ken sitting at the table as he stood at the counter to peal into the trash. He got two peeled when Ken finished his school work and walked over to join him. Sandra glancing up, but seeming to be okay with it. After all what could Ace do with three teenage supers in the next room.

"Hi." Ken looked up at him and smiled.

"Uh, hey kid." He moved away slightly.

Ken went to the kitchen sink and retrieved another peeler from the drain board before starting on a potato himself. The two peeled quietly before Ken looked at him, "My names Ken."

"Yeah, I know, kid. We've met before."

"We have?"

Ace nodded, "I used to.. _Hang out_ wit' your sisters. Along time ago, but yous where really small den."

"Oh... What's your name?"

"Ace."

He smiled again, "That's a cool name."

Ace chuckled, "I guess it is. Never t'ought of it before."

"You talk different to."

"It's called an accent kid. Lots of people has em."

"Cool," Ken looked at Aces peal. It was one of those ones that where extra long and was almost one entire peal. Ken gasped excitedly, "Now that's _cool_!"

He gently pushed the hand Ace was holding the peeler in away, "How do you do that!?"

"Practice I guess. Try it often enough and yous'll get it. Just keep a steady hand."

"Huh."Ace watched a bit amused as the boy tried to do it himself. "...Are you really the guy who plays music and sings?"

Ace smiled, "Depends, dose your sister really listen to me? Or was yous liein'?"

"Mama and Papa said I shouldn't lie."

"Ken leave him alone. Go bug Blossom and Bubbles." Buttercup stated walking back in.

"But Buttercup I wanna help."

"Ken."

Ace glanced at her, "Come on Cuppa. I ain't gonna do somet'in' stupid wit' him. And yous got me pealing a lot of dese, wouldn't hurt ta have a helper"

Buttercup looked between them before rolling her eyes, "What ever. Just don't teach him how to swear."

"Wasn't thinkin' about it."

Buttercup took the peeled potatoes, put them into a strainer, washed them, then proceeded to cut them up.

 _This...isn't so bad actually._ Ace mentally sided.

All things considered, maybe having Buttercup and her family as his handlers wouldn't be so bad. He'd still have to see how everyone would react to him come the actual meal. The kid seemed to like him, so that might put the adults and teens at ease.


	8. Chapter 8- Therapy

Hi, sorry for the slow pacing so far. I just want to get a clear sense of how the characters are suppose to have changed over the years and a strong set up for "world building".

I want to say thank you to the few who have reviewed, and would more then appreciate feed back to see how people are enjoying the story concept so far. Obviously this will become a Acercup fic, but I don't really want to be heavy handed with the paring. I want the characters to come off as having real feelings when the paring dose surface.

Any who: Not the best chapter, but it's more of that world building I mentioned.

 **Chapter 8- Therapy**

"Would you like to sit or perhaps lay down?"

"Uhm, Sittin should doos just fine." Ace replayed sitting down on the couch while looking around at the warm earth tones of the Therapist office. He leaned into the soft cushions, crossing his arms, and looking down at the alternating and overlapping square patterns on the carpet. He didn't really like Doctors. The regular kind or the ones that try to shrink your head. He really didn't want to sit there and be told how messed up he already knew he was, but it was mandatory. Plus, part of him that didn't really want to admit it, knew he needed it and that it would probably do him some good.

"Would you like to take off your jacket or sun glasses? You would probably be more comfortable." The woman in a maroon penny suit suggested as she took the seat opposed to the couch.

"They stay on."

The woman gave him a thoughtful look taking in his posture and demeanor, "Mr. Copular-"

"Ace. I prefer Ace."

The woman sighed leaning forward a little by leaning on her crossed leg. She cupped her hands together and smiled, "Ace, I know you're not here by your own choice. And it's obvious you don't want to be here."

"What gave it away?" Ace asked both sarcastically and rhetorically, but sitting back up the woman chose to answer.

"You're pushed full back into the couch, but your feet are firmly planted. Not too dissimilar to someone pushing themselves against a wall, or acting cornered, away from me. Your arms are crossed a clear sign of being on the defensive. You refuse to take off your glasses or jacket; you're refusing to get comfortable. The sunglasses also make it more difficult to read your face or tell where you are looking, another sign of being defensive. Now usually I'd say wanting to be called by your first name is a sign of someone who likes to be seen as a friend or in a more casual manner, but for you I'd say you simply don't like your last name or you don't like being seen in a more... Professional, or even adult, light. Am I wrong?"

Ace chuckled, rubbing his forehead, before uncrossing his arms. He pointed to the sunglasses, "Well you're wrong about dis little detail. Surprised no one told yous. I have light sensitivity, but I'll admit dey've come in handy for more den blocking out da light."

She nodded, "Ace, I'm here to help you. So I'm going to ask _you_ ; what do you want to get out of our sessions? Despite what you may believe, I'm not here to tell you everything wrong with you. I'm here to help you understand sides of your personality. The more you understand about yourself, the more you can take control of the different facets of your life. To be the man you want to be."

Ace ran his finger across a seem on the couch and thought a minuet, "Can you-?... Would yous be able to help me remember things? Things I've forgotten, tried to bury?"

"That dose sound like something I can help you with. Depending on what you're trying to remember specifically." She gave him a look, asking him to clarify.

He didn't want to clarify. He knew he should, he knew he'd have too, but the facility was something even the gang didn't talk about. It hurt and confused all of them in ways they didn't want to admit. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone is so long, and now he felt like he was bringing it up every other conversation. It was uncomfortable. For a brief second of a moment, he wondered if the others where being asked about it too. If right now they too had to filter through the half buried trauma? His gang, his brothers, would of looked to him on advice on what to say. If to say anything at all. He would of told them not to hold back. That the only way for them to get better was to finally get over the past.

Could they get over the past? The people who hurt them was still out there. The truth was still hidden even from themselves. There was only one way Ace knew that they could finally say goodbye to the past that haunted them: to remember, " Dat little file dey gave yous on me... No doubt it has part of what I said in court in dere. My traumatic origins, Right? Well I want- I need to remember more clearly what I saw dere. What happened to me, and the rest of the gang at dat facility. Maybe then I can finally make sense of it."

"I see. Is there anything else? Anything else you want to try and accomplish with therapy?"

Ace stayed silent for a long moment. He thought of the way he was with his gang; the way Snake had become his punching bag. He even thought of how quick he was to grab Buttercup in the car. If it hadn't been Buttercup, or if Buttercup had been a normal teen -even a normal woman- his grip would of hurt her, "I don't want to hurt anyone. Not anymore."

Dr. Roman nodded her head again. "Ace, I'll need you to first understand that this will be a process. For both of us. There are no overnight fixes or changes. With your memory we can try things such as a cognitive interviews or visual stimuli, and perhaps eventually hypnotherapy. If you feel comfortable. But first thing we need to do is develop a trust between you and me. You can think of me as a friend if you want or simply something that you can let out on."

Ace sat up a moment, "I know yous have dat whole patient confidentiality t'ing, but nothing I say in here will get out right? You don't have to report it toos the court or somethin'? What wit' me being part of the accord?"

"I do have to give a report on you every other week, but it's more like a progress report. I tell them how I think you're doing, are you adjusting well, do I feel you need more or less therapy, if I think your assigned weekly tasks are detrimental to your mental health or not. Those sort of things. If I need to consult with a colleague Your name and any information that would pin you would be omitted. Though If you show signs of being a danger to yourself or others I would have to tell the council, and only then would your entire file be released."

Ace sighed, "Soos, how doos we do this?"

"Tell me how your week has been going. Have you been settling okay after your release?"

"It's been... Interesting I guess. A lot to get used too." Ace decided to force his body and mind to relax.

"Are you enjoying your new job? You're a bartender at the Q's bar and restaurant correct?"

"Yeah, I've been enjoying it. My Boss, Taylor's, a pretty cool guy, and the restaurant is rather chill; They have dis performance stage. Apparently they have some band contest next month. A yearly thing they doos. And they've been handing out all kinda fliers and sign up sheets."

"Do you think you'll sign up for it? You where gaining a name for yourself, so I hear."

Ace shook his head, "Nah. For one, most of my music stuff 's still in Empire City. Wont be gettin' dem back for a while still. Twos is it's a group thing. I don't got anyone to play wit'."

She nodded taking notes as they spoke, "I see. Pitty, seems like something that would do you good. Music therapy has quite a lot of merit... Tell me, Ace, did the Gangreen Gang members consist of your only friends in Townsville?"

He shrugged, "I guess. I doos know some people around here, but dere not exactly people I want to be getting involved wit again, if you get my drift."

"I assume I do."

"Yeah, nah. Wasn't exactly the most popular guy around here. I guess dere's always Buddacup. Despite our reputation she did occasionally hang out wit' the gang."

"How are the two of you doing? She's your assigned handler correct? I presume the Utoniums are treating you well?"

"It's been..." Ace made a face, "It's been what it's been. And don't take dat any wrong way. The Utoniums are nice...It can just be awkward being around 'em."

He looked at the therapist who intern, once again gave him a look to continue and clarify. He sighed heavily, and little exasperated, "It can't be helped. My reputation doesn't come from no wheres, and I've... _Personally_ attacked each and everyone of dem. Well except the kid, but dats because I'm not dat stupid."

"The kid, you mean Ken Utonium correct? The Powerpuffs little brother? Dose he behave differently around you then the others?"

Ace smiled a little, "Yeah... He's not afraid of me. If anythin' he's oddly curious. Likes to ask me a _lot_ of questions." He chuckled slightly, "Soos many he annoys his sisters with dem before me."

She smiled at him, "Seems he's a little taken by you, and you him."

Ace shrugged a response. Maybe he was. _It's been a long time sens a kid wasn't spooked by me. I suppose I do like it._

"Please do continue, Ace. It's rather important for me to know how you're getting along with Buttercup and her family. A lot of problems that can come with being made to spend so much time with some one. Adding your history can only stress the situation. Because she's your handler, first tell me about Buttercup."

"Shes, Buddacup. Stubborn, hardheaded, and defiantly not afraid to keep me in line." He snorted looking down at his fingers. Fiddling just a bit before admitting, "Yet she has changed."

"Yeah?"

"As I said we used to hang out every soos often despite bein' what we are, er, where. I know how she can be hostile and angry, but... I dunnoh I think shes a lot more relaxed. More patient. Either dat or being away for two years gave me some perspective. The others seems to still be about the same. I don't think Mr and Mrs Utonium really want me around, or all dat comfortable with me bein' around the kid, but dey're too nice to do anyt'ing to me. Plus dey'll do deir best to set an example. Bubbles is Bubbles, nice. She doesn't avoid me, but neither dose she seek me out. I can see her being something of a friend... _eventually_. Not holdin my breath though. Den Blossom... She doesn't like me, dats for sure. _Eeeh_ , I think what I mean is she doesn't like me near her family... Bottom line is I don't think any of dem really want me dere, but dey're acceptin' of the situation."

"I'm sure the feeling will pass."

"Maybe."

Ace leaned back thinking of the last few days. It had been interesting, busy, a little aggravating, and a little boring actually. For the last three days he'd spent the court ordered time with his handler. Each time he'd pull up to the Utonium house right as Buttercup came home for school. The two would go in and then work in near silence on their perspective projects. Sandra and Ken would come home, at which point Ken would slip in a few questions.

Asking many things that Ace would answer, usually pretty honestly, but down played parts or made a joke.

Why do you wear sunglasses all the time? -The light hurts my eyes

Why? -Medical problem.

Why do you have to be with Bubbub? - I did somethin' stupid, got in a little trouble wit' the cops. Now your sis is going toos make sure I don't doos anyt'ing else stupid.

Why are you Green? - I ate too much candy as a kid.

Ken would then be told to stop and made to do his homework. The other girls would come home: Bubbles would greet him, Blossom would simple look at him wearily. Buttercup would then tell him he was to help with dinner in some way. Peal potatoes, Chop, and keep a sauce stirred had been his assignments the last three days. In between he'd be aloud to keep looking for information on the facility. The professor would come home about midway of the meals completion.

The first day Ace had been more then a little surprised when the Professor had managed to get him alone. The older man had given him a stern, and barely veiled threat, that should Ace do anything to disrupt the lives of his family he'd have no problem personally taking care of the problem. Then went on to say that he trusted his daughter to do her best to reform Ace, and that he deeply believed in the power of redemption.

When the meal was ready the family would come together to sit and eat. Ace had sat at the counter and watched with a deep interest as the family sat together at the round dinning table. It seemed like such a silly thing: sitting and eating as a family. But it was something Ace had never had. Not like that. Maybe he had some time in his earliest of life, but that was a long time ago. He didn't really remember any of it. The facility had served plates in individual rooms, and later the gang would eat together, sure, but not in a sense of closeness. It was more like people who lived together who simply needed to eat.

He didn't know if he believed Dr. Roman saying that the feeling of being unwanted would dissipate. To be unwanted would to be wanted. Why would a good family want him? Why would anyone want him? At times he questioned if the Gang even wanted him. He knew they needed him, but did they _want_ him? You could need a brother but not _want_ a brother...

The Utoniums needed _and_ wanted each other. He saw it in their actions. The way they joked and laughed while they ate. The way Sandra whipped Kens face clean. The way Blossom got her sisters and father drinks without them asking. The way one could say something that was embarrassing about the other, but it was done in pure good nature. To be wanted...

It crossed his mind: Did some small part of him want to be wanted? Want to be part of a family like that?

"Ace"

"Hm?" Ace snapped out of his musings.

"I asked about what kind of community service they had you doing."

"Oh," He shook the thoughts away, "Soup Kitchen work, but I guess they have something else planned for me next week."


	9. Chapter 9 - Mall

**Chapter 9- Mall**

She sighed, impatiently drumming her fingers on her folded arm. She debated between knocking again, or just going in with her copy of the key. What was taking so long anyways? Was he still asleep? Buttercup grimaced as she felt her self blush. She knew Ace had only been trying to get a rise out of her when he made the claim to sleeping naked, but that was not something she wanted to find out if it was true or not.

"He better not be fucking asleep, it's practically noon." She grumbled pounding on the door again. A minuet later she could hear the nob to the door opening.

"What?" Sounded a some what irritated Ace. Once he realized who was on the other side of his door he opened it all the way looking at her with disinterest. He was dressed in only a pair of loose fitting jeans and a towel around his neck collecting the water dripping from his hair, "What are yous doin' here? I thought I was to meet yous at your place?"

"Yeah, I -" She involuntarily gave him a once over. Do to thinking about his comment she was glad to see he was indeed clothed, nor had he been sleeping, but looking at his current state of barley dressed made her feel flustered. It did not help that, instead of wearing pants like he usually did that hugged at the waist he was currently sporting pants that hung low enough on the hip that it was made obvious he wasn't warring anything under them. She flicked her glance away from him before looking him in eyes, as she felt her cheeks heat again. "You where in the shower?"

If the heat in her cheeks where showing as a blush he didn't seem to notice with his disinterested stare turning to mild annoyance. _Good_ , she thought. Buttercup didn't like getting flustered with guys, and it didn't help that the majority of the guys she knew only teased her if they caught on to what they where doing to her. Butch was defiantly the worst at it. Her male counterpart often said or did something in the hopes of purposely making her uncomfortable. She had hunch Ace would make comments with similar intent.

Ace turned and walked back into the apartment "I don't know whether to give yous a sarcastic reply or a serious one, so I'll settle on: obviously."

She followed him in, shutting the door behind herself. Looking around the room all she could see was light from outside peeking in around the shut blinds of the large window parallel to the door and shadowy outlines of objects. She reached over and flicked the main light switch by the door to on. Ace gave a muted annoyed hiss before he turned back around, slapping her hand away from the switch, and flipping it back off.

"Hey." She watched as he then went to a round dimmer sitting on a end-table under the light switch and rotated it. It wasn't connect to the main lights, but rather light strips placed around the room. It was more then enough light to see, but noticeably more dim then the initial light. Buttercup raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and looked at him while mirroring his uninterested look, "What, setting a mood, perv?"

He snickered moving to lean on the back of the dark blue couch and rubbing the towel against his hair, "Yous wish Buddacup."

He put the towel back around his neck and shot her a look saying she should know why he dimmed the lights. Her brows knitted together and she shrugged, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, before widening them and peace sign pointing at them with his right hand. She looked confused a moment, before she realized he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. Revealing his rather pale green eyes.

She felt her shoulders drop, "Right... light sensitivity, sorry...I keep forgetting about it. You never told me before, and you don't even let on ."

"Yeah, well, my apartment right? Speaking of; What are ya doin here?"

"Just because we have scheduled time today doesn't mean I'm going to blow my weekend entertaining you with a pet project." Buttercup stated leaning on the wall, "There's a movie at the outside mall I've been wanting to see for over a week now. Figured two birds one stone. Its faster to just meet you here, rather then waiting for you to show up at my house then going. You live closer to it."

"Fine. Could of called, but dere's worst ways to spend time I guess. Yous wait out here while I get dressed." He stood and started to walk towards the bed room before looking back at her, "Please tell me it's not some sappy chick flick?"

"Walking Corpses Three." He nodded approval and entered the bed room. Buttercup took the moment to get her first real look around the apartment. It wasn't a very big apartment, obviously made for only one, maybe two people. There was the main room to the left of the door and to the right was the kitchen. A half wall that also served as a counter added to the carpet turning to linoleum served as the only separation between the two rooms. Two small hallways in either of the far corners of the living room. One she assumed lead to the bathroom, the other the bed room. A closet was on the wall to her immediate right. The furniture, she knew, was what had been provided with the apartment by the BCA council: One entertainment stand with a small TV against the far wall perpendicular to the wall holding the one window, one coffee table, one couch facing the TV with its back to the kitchen, two end tables -one by the couch one by the door-, and that summed it up.

She scanned the walls and was a little surprised at their bareness. Looking around again she took note of the fact that there was nothing of personal addition out side of the dimmer lights. Nothing hung on the walls, and there was no nicknacks on any of the furniture. It felt strange. She had no idea how he lived while he was in Empire City, but when he lived at the dump with the Gang there had been plenty of personal touches around the place. She shook her head and mentally shrugged off the idea. He had been out for just barely over a week. It was all probably still in Empire City, or maybe in some kinda lock up. Buttercup looked down thinking. She had never really considered or thought about what happened to someones stuff when they got arrested and locked up; especially in a different city then where they lived.

She was pulled out of her musings when Ace returned properly dressed. He was clad in properly fitting brown pants, a medium blue washed toned tee, his black leather jacket, and, of course, his signature sunglasses. As it was the beginning of March and the weather was starting to warm, but could still get cooler breezes, the outfit was appropriate. Though she could guess he would of warn something similar during any point in the year. Today she chose to wear a green and black skirt with full leg stockings, her ankle boots, a black tank top with the deadpool logo, and a loose fitting green and black plaid boys styled over shirt.

"Soos,"He began walking over to her, "You flying or riding?"

One hour thirty seven minuets was the time the two sat in the darkened theater watching people trying to escape and survive in a world being eaten up and turned into zombies. Neither talked or said anything during the movie, but as soon as they stepped out of the theater door into the outside sun Ace had one things to say, "Dat was not a good movie."

"Gawd, I know! Talk about rehashing the same plot from the first two movies." Buttercup agreed, "And they didn't even do a good job at that. I can't believe I was excited to see it!"

She took one last sip from her now empty Slurpee cup before walking over to one of the trashcans and throwing it away. She then began descending the stares down to the lower-level of the outdoor mall. It was a square one building mall with a exposed quad in the center. The open space held the primary entrances to the majority of shops that mazed around themselves in two stories, and had large stone arch ways allowing entrance it to the space. The quad itself was filled with little stands, kiosks, and benches with a fountain dead center. The buildings where mostly made of cream and peach colored stone with red roofing. It all reminded Buttercup of Greek styled villas.

"Yeah well, dats why reboots suck." Ace commented following her down the stairs.

She looked over shoulder at him confused, "Reboot? Walking Corpses isn't a reboot."

He took a drink of his half finished soda, and raised an eye brow at her, "Oh god you're one of them. It's a reboot Buddacup! Originally was four movies under the names Livin' Corpses, Livin' Corpses return, Corpse Revival, and Son of the Survivor. Dey came out in the mid nineties based on the obscure comic books named -wait for it- Walkin' Corpses."

"Some how that makes the whole trilogy that much worse." She took a look at her phone, "You wanna grab lunch? Theater popcorn doesn't quite do it for me."

Ace shrugged a agreement, "Yeah, it doesn't help dat dese new copies rely on graphics more den story tellin'. Den shoe horn in some dumb love story for what? _Ratings_?"

"Wait, you're telling me Jack and Roxanne aren't together in the original?" She asked as she stood in line at a food vender.

"Pfft, hell no!"

"You actually have no idea how happy that makes me. Their chemistry on screen is so stiff and forced. It's probably the thing I hate most about the whole thing." She replied as she let her plaid shirt fall off her shoulders and pool at the fold of her arms. It had been chilly in the theater but outside standing in the direct sun was getting pleasantly warm.

"It probably feels dat way because Roxanne is a combo character. The character in the movie was twos in the comics. In the comics she was the groups medic Roxy who only showed slight interest in him, but never anyth'ng real, and Jacks little sister Anne. The original movies dey made her one character who Jack took in as like a sister, but not blood. I guess dey just rolled wit it in dese new movies."

Buttercup shuttered, "Bleh, that still just makes the whole thing _creepy_."

"Think how I felt watchin' the thing already knowin'." The two looked at each other and chuckled.

Their turn came at the vender, as Buttercup gave the simple menu a glance over, "You want a hotdog and a fresh soda?"

"Sounds good." Ace replayed swishing the ice left at the bottom of his cup before throwing it away in the trash next to them. Buttercup ordered two number threes, payed, handed the small throwaway box that held a loaded hotdog with chips to Ace, handed him a fresh drink, took her share, and led them to one of the outdoor tables.

Once seated Ace took a big chug of his drink, before belching. Buttercup gave him a look, "Really dude?"

"What can I say, little lady, I was raised wit no manners." Ace smirked taking a bite of his dog.

She gave him an annoyed look bunching her mouth to the side, before looking at her own drink. She took large gulp before letting out a sizable belch of her own.

Ace chocked slightly as a fit of laughter bubbled up, "Some lady you are, kid!"

Buttercup couldn't help but laugh in turn, especially after the looks the other mall patrons shot them, but she quickly calmed herself enough to speak, "Don't call me kid. I'm not that much younger then you."

"Oh, yeah, just ten years give or take. Little ms sixteen."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be seventeen in less then six months."

"And I'll be Twenty-six dis month. I t'ink I gots you beat."

"What ever, dude, just don't call me kid."

"As you command Cuppa."

She sighed heavily, "And don't call me Cuppa."

"Alright, alright," He took a drink then smiled, "Bubbub."

She reached over grabbing his shirt collar, yanking him forward, and holding up a fist ready to punch, "I'm gonna throttle you."

He chuckled lifting his hands up is defeat, "Okay, okay, okay. I'll stop, I swears!"

She let him go as they both went back to eating. Between bites Ace asked, " Soos, why doos your brother call you dat anyhow? Bubbub sounds more like something you'd call Bubbles"

"Hmm? Oh, when Ken was first learning to talk he had a hard time pronouncing my name. Instead of Buttercup it'd come out Bubbubcub or variations of it. Eventually it just became Bubbub."

"I see."

She looked down at his empty plate, then to hers barely half gone, and back to his, "Jeeze you ate that fast!"

He shrugged, with a ever slight pink tint forming at the tip of his ears, "Yeeeeeeaah, what can I say, Even a hot dog taste better then prison food."

She took another bite and shrugged as well, "Well you know what they say, don't do the crime if you can't do the time, or in your case handle the food."

She couldn't tell where exactly he looked with his eyes shielded by the sunglasses, but she didn't really needed to know by the way his head turned and his brows lowered and knitted. She felt a lump form in her throat, "I- I didn't mean it li-"

"No." He raised a hand to silence her, "It's better dat we both pretend neither of us know yous know the truth. If it gets out Snakes life could get really fucked up! Especially because he didn't come clean right away. I know the council already suspects I'm coverin' for one of the uhtters, but as long as yous twos keep your mouths shut and I keep the blame dey can't make a solid conviction on him." Ace rubbed his temple as he got a concerned, protective, look, "Besides, based on the way Snake behaved while I was gone, dey might not goos as easy on him as dey did me... He's been so... reckless as a leader."

Buttercup looked at the man in front of her. He was so _different_ then the Ace who had left Townsville two years ago. He was still Ace, the same Ace who used to tease and joked around. Still the same Ace she would bet who still enjoyed prank calls and thinks like spring snakes in a can. Yet he was defiantly different. It had not been lost on her that he was more subdued then his former self. Held more of a mature demeanor. It made him come off as more respectful, and that was emphasized by the fact he didn't have to be here. Yes their time together was a court ordered item, but he could get out of it so easily. All he had to do was tell the truth. Tell how he was no where near the building when it came down. That he had nothing to do with, how he didn't even know where the other gang members had gotten the explosives. He even had a solid argument that he was a ex member of the gang. His distinct absence from the gang had not gone unnoticed by the people and police of Townsville.

Instead he chose to sacrifice himself, his potential carrier, his life, for the sake of his friends. He took the brunt of the blame and got landed with the harshest prison punishment then any of the other Gangreen members. While arguing the gangs case he had placed in the idea of letting the others free and keeping him in jail on the table in the hopes of it swaying the council. Even after being accepted under the accord he still had the strictest regiment.

And for what? Nothing. Ace had done nothing wrong.

Buttercup folded her arms and leaned on the table, "You know Ace, you've _really_ changed."

He raised an eye brow and tilted his head towards her, "Have I?"

"Welllll... _Yeah_ , I mean-" She turned her head as she heard her name.

"Buttercup?! What are you doin here? I thought you said you had stuff you where doing today?"


	10. Chapter 10- Please

**Chapter 10- Please**

"Buttercup?! What are you doin here? I thought you said you had stuff you where doing today?"

"Butch? Why are you here?" Buttercup asked in return as the green eyed boy Approached.

"Brick wouldn't stop bitching at me about eating all his stupid gum balls from the Candy store here, so I came to get some more." He learned on the table over her shoulder; smiling at her while either not noticing Ace or blatantly ignoring him, "Been a thorn in by side all morning about it. Man, I don't know if it's that red hair of his or what, but _boy_ can he stay fuming over nothing!"

"I can relate." Buttercup grumbled.

"I'll admit though, it's worth it seeing you here."

Ace leaned on his hand feeling rather board, and slightly irritated, as he watched Butch lean down and kiss his court appointed handler. He raised an eyebrow judgmentally and rolled his eye. Ace did not like Butch. Correction: He didn't like the RowdyRuff Boys. Boomer was okay most the time. The blond boy, much like the blond member of the Powerpuff Girls, was more naturally a softer soul. Ace knew he mostly just got dragged around and egged on by his brothers. The transition from bad boy to good boy had been easiest on him. Had it not been for his brothers being a hero would of probably been his natural affiliation. This side of him even allowed him to start dating Bubbles with minimal teasing.

Brick and Butch where different. They where just assholes. They weren't necessary bad guys. Ace would admit to that. They had their merits. Hell, Ace would admit, under different circumstances he might of found a friend in Butch and his brothers, but things being the way they are he had a strong dislike for the boy. In Aces experience, though he wasn't the leader, Butch was the king of the assholes. It's not like the RowdyRuff Boys and the Gangreen Gang had ever really gotten along, but after the boys had gotten rehabilitated under the accord they had adopted an annoying cocky attitude. Some how now that they where "the good guys" they where now better then all the other 'villains' around town. Over the years they had overly harassed the Gangreen Gang on stupid or trivial things. It annoyed Ace to no end on how the people of Townsvill seemed to see the Gangreen Gang in a worse light then the giant monsters or villains who had the powers or brains to create massive damage, and the RowdyRuff Boys had wasted no time jumping on the band wagon.

Butch was the worst for it. The only reason Ace could figure on why Butch target the green skin gang so often was because of Buttercup. After the two had started dating Buttercup had probably told Butch of her old crush on the Gangs leader, and in turn Butch lashed out at the fact that she still enjoyed hanging out with Ace and the gang. Most likely some show of dominance. It bugged the shit out of Ace, but he didn't blame Buttercup for it. If Butch was too much of an idiot to see nothing would ever come of her old crush it was his own fault.

Butch and Buttercup pulled apart as Butch asked, "So, what _are_ you doing here B-cup? Don't tell me you canceled on me for _nothing_."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and pulled her over shirt back on properly at the mentioning of the nickname Butch liked to use the most. It was not lost on her that he had the habit of darting his eyes down at her chest when he used it. He never lingered with his stare, but it really depended on her mood if it overly annoyed her, " I told you I had something I had to do to day."

"Yeah, she had me to do." Ace smirked as Butch looked up, acknowledging his presence at last.

Butch glared at Ace, his hand on the table balling into a fist, " ** _What_ ** did you just say you green freak?"

"Oh, yous know, just sayin' how me and your girl have been all _together_ , in a _dark_ room, for over an hour. Me sittin' back listening to feminine screams, Yous punk ass geek." He calmly took a drink from what remained of his soda. Ace was cruising for a bruising, and he knew it, but the pissed off look of the Teenager was worth it. Besides not like it would be the first time he'd ever been hit by a super, and if any legal trouble came of it Buttercup would have no choice but to tell the truth and say Butch started it.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Buttercup quickly stood up placing her hands on Butches chest to prevent him from progressing forward.

"He doesn't mean anything by it, Butch! He's just trying to piss you off."

Ace chuckled, "Looks like I'm succeeding at it too."

Buttercup shot Ace a glare over her shoulder before looking back up at Butch. He was taller then her, but only by a few inches. She put her arms around his hips, "It was nothing Butch."

Butch took a step back removing her hands from him, and glared, "Whats going on Buttercup?!Why are you here with _him_?" Butch switched his glare over to Ace, "I thought he skipped town. Is this some dumb reunion?"

Buttercup glared back at Butch. She didn't like his current tone or attitude, nor what he was implying, "I told you I got assigned to someone by the BCA! I'm his handler, and instead of sitting around babysitting him and Ken all day I dragged him to see a horror movie!"

" _He's_ the guy!? What the Fuck Buttercup!"

"Butch!" Buttercup exclaimed exasperated. She took a quick look around at the people walking around the mall who had begun to stare. Making the Powerpuff blush in embarrassment. She sighed resting her forehead to his chest and wrapping her arms under his, "Please not here. We agreed to make this work."

Ace tilted his head in interest as he watched Butches enraged state deflate almost instantly. Butch too sighed deeply. He rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He looked away for a moment looking regretful , before looking to Ace again to allow his glare to return.

"...It was only a movie?" Butch asked Buttercup while continuing to glare at Ace.

"Duh. What do you take me for?" She reached up to plant a small line of light kisses along the other teens jaw line. Successfully making him relax more.

"Eh, I guess I'll take you for my girlfriend." Butch replied once again kissing her.

Ace, getting irritated, decided to chime in again, "Soos, I gotta ask, Yous two are like made from the same stuff right? Kinda I mean." He pointed to Buttercup and the Butch in turn, "Well, aside from the fact that yous was made from doctor scientist in a lab and yous was a baboons prison toilet baby. Are two like genetically similar? Wouldn't it make sense to think of you two as brother and sister in some way? Kinda makes what yous two are doin' just gross."

Butch gave a snarl, "I'm going to kill him."

"Butch," Buttercup pressed herself to him again, "Ignore him, okay? He's just not worth it. I'll be done with him in like fifteen minuets. Maybe twenty. Go get your brothers candy and then we can go play that stupid shoot game you love so much at the arcade."

"Fine." He replayed through clenched teeth before looking down at that smile she gave him. He gave a genuine smile in return and spoke in a more comforting manor, "Fiiiine, Buttercup."

They kissed again before letting go of one another. They allowed one of each's arms to slide down the others till their hands met. Holding for jest a seconds before letting go. "I'll see you in a minuet Cuppy."

"Bye." Buttercup smiled running a hand through her hair and waving good bye to him as he walked off. She then turned to Ace quickly returning to her angry glare, "Do you _have_ to be such a raging dick?!"

"What?" Ace shrugged faking innocence.

"Don't _what_ me!" Buttercup sat back down, "You didn't have to purposely poke him like that."

"Eh, it's his own damn fault. He started it."

She growled rubbing her head against her hands on the table, "Yeah, he may have started it, but you purposely-"

"I thought yous twos broke up?" Ace interrupted, "Why are you wit' that ass now?"

"I-" She crossed her arms, "What's it to you? It's none of your damn business."

"Normally it wouldn't be anything to me, but let's not forget you _made_ it my business when I was the one who had to _deal_ with you after he dumped your ass last time."

Buttercup gave him a hurt frown. A silent conversation passed between the two, before Buttercup looked away; A annoyed blush crossing her features. She uncrossed her arms, laying them openly on the table, made a frustrated grunt, and looked down feeling defeated.

"Yes, okay? We did break up, but we got back together... Rather recently. I'd appreciate it if you didn't go stirring the pot. No matter what, at this point you and I are going to have to spend a good amount of time together, and that will most likely include him. Just be a little nicer."

"Why should I be nice to him? He harassed me and the fellas for years. I bet he continued even after I left. Den the first thing he has to say to me is some lame ass mocking?" Ace glare at her, "And you know it! You know he did it."

"Yes, I know, but Ace-"She reached forward and placed her hand on Aces. Ace looked at her and was taken back by the pleading almost desperate look she'd taken on, " _Please_. I _want_ to make it work with him okay? Butch and I aren't really on stable ground. We only just started seeing each other again, and I feel like just about anything could make us fall apart again. I know you and I have a really mismatched past and a even more stressed relationship, but I'd still like to think that you're my _friend_. I'm asking you as my friend to please don't go making things harder for us. I'm not asking you to like him, just be civil to him."

Ace pulled his hand away, "Fine. _Just_ , don't go cryin' to me if you twos break up again."

She pulled away from him wrapping her arms around herself, "Deal... Don't bring _that_ up again."

"Bring up what?"

"You _know_ what. I haven't told him... I don't think I will be telling. Not any time soon." She pulled a paper out of her pocket and pen, before starting to wright on it, "Just like the building thing, it's better for you if you don't bring it up anymore. I doubt either of us actually want it getting out."

He nodded, "We done for the day? I've been really worked this week and wouldn't mind going home and just relaxing."

She passed him the paper, "Here, give this and the rest of your paper work to your PO. They'll turn it all in for you this week, but you'll then be responsible for turning it in to the BCA council yourself."

He looked at the paper. It was page with her signing off with proof that he had attended their assigned time together for the week. He mumbled a, "Thanks."

Buttercup nodded standing up, "I'll see you Monday."

He half heartedly waved goodbye as Buttercup took the remnants of her lunch, threw them out, then proceeded to hunting down her male copy. Ace sighed allowing his head to rest on the table. He groaned quietly, "Buddacup, Buddacup, Buddacup...Why Buddacup..."


	11. Chapter 11 – Cats Cradle and Soccer Ball

****Chapter 11 – Cats Cradle and Soccer Balls ****

He pinched his nose,before rubbing his forehead. Once again, Ace felt he was getting no where. It had been a good suggestion from Buttercup to look into companies and doctors who had been shut down for genetic experiments, but nothing fit his bill. He had known better then to think he would of gotten answers quickly, but he'd been on this for two months now. He had hoped to at least get one lead. Part of him wanted to blame the BCA schedule he was on, but knew that wasn't it. Even if he didn't have a job, classes, community service, Gym, and Therapy it'd be unrealistic to say he would have been spending all that free time looking.

He tilted his head back and grunted, taking a deep breath to calm his annoyance, as he felt the pressure of anothers person press against his back. It _would_ be easier however if his handler would quit bugging him and trying to get him to play a game Cats Cradle with her. "Buttercup."

Buttercup had slipped over the back of the couch where he sat, now positioned with her back pressed against his and her legs dangling over the back of the couch in the Utonium house. She had a couple of old shoe laces tied together laced between her fingers as she made integrate designs. "One game isn't going to kill you. Just take a break, man."

"Buttercup, I don't want to take a break." He twisted his back just right to make her fall off onto the cushion next to him with a small umph, "I don't have anyt'ing to-"

"Come on man! I'm board!" She declared baping her now tied together hands against the cushion.

"Then watch a movie or somethin'!"

Buttercup huffed and sat up right on the couch going about untangling the string. "You know as your handler I could just make you play.

He sighed, shut the laptop in front of him and turned to her, " _Fffine_!"

She smiled in victory as she restrung the laces to begin the game. "Buck up dude. Try talking to me, maybe it'll help something come to you."

He made a face before reaching up to take the string and create a new pattern, "There's nothing to tell. I've been looking up places charged with illegal experimentation, even places doing it legally, but nothin's been right so far to have anything to do with us."

"Okay," Buttercup took the string back creating a bridge pattern, " What have you learned so far?What are the patterns? Maybe you can summarize a reason you guys where taken to begin with?"

Ace took the string again, going though a more tricky move, "I guess. By the looks of it when kids are involved dere targeted."

"Targeted?" Buttercup repeated, as her turn came again.

"Yeah, either because dey're low risk kids no one will notice or care if dey disappear or dey have somet'in' already unique about dem. A genetic marker or proximity to somet'in' important."

Buttercup nodded passing the game back to him. She was a bit hesitant to ask, but she did anyways, " Which do you think you guys where?"

Ace gave a dry chuckle, "I was a runaway from a broken abusive home whose parents never really went lookin for him, Snake was a foster kid in a over crowded home. You guess what we where."

Buttercup looked away from him, before lacing her finger through again, "Have you everrrr..." She shrugged, "Ever though of trying to find them? Your families? See why they didn't come to find you."

He messed up taking the string back, getting their hands tangled and tied together. "Damn it." He muttered lowering his hands only to have Buttercup pull them back to try and detangle them, "No Buttercup we've never... I don't even remember what my folks look like."

"It was just a thought. Something for you to consider." She pulled at the string making him hiss.

"Ouch! Can we just cut dese?"

"No! These go to my favorite sneakers."

Ace rolled his eyes, " I'll buy you new laces. Just lazer dem off kay. Dere getting tight."

Buttercup rolled her head back at the sound of a knock and followed by the front door opening. "Hello? Buttercup you home?"

Buttercup smiled at the girl with long Burnett hair who peeked past the door, " Robin! Good, come here and get us out of this mess!"

Robin, the girls neighbor and shared best friend, walked in, shutting the door behind her, and gave them a curious look. She giggled at the sight of their hands tied together, "Am I interrupting something? If it's a bad time I can pop back in later."

"Robin!" Buttercup glared at her. It wasn't a truly angry glare, more of a friends teasing glare. Buttercup reached over with her legs and tugged at Robins pants legs with her feet. With Ace not budging, and Buttercup not feeling like dragging him, it was the best she could do to reach her friend, "Untie us!"

Robin shook her head in good nature before sitting on the table in-front of them and going about to untie the knots that had formed in the string holding them together. "What was this anyways?"

"Cats Cradle gone wrong." Buttercup answered.

"I still say we just cut the damn string." Ace added.

"Don't worry. I'll have it done in a jiff." Robin smiled at Buttercup, "By the way have you signed up for summer soccer practice?"

"They opened the sign ups already?"

"Yeah, the paper is do at the end of the week. How could you not know? If you really want to play varsity next year you're gonna have to do summer practice! You know how the Coach is!"

Ace and Buttrcup both rubbed their wrist as the sting fell off while Buttercup groaned, "Daaamn _it_. I've been so preoccupied getting projects and stuff finished for the end of school I hadn't even been thinking about it! I hope I can still get the slip filled out in time."

Robin smiled flipping the small string back pack off and pulling out a folded paper. She held it up against her chin so it was easy to read, "I thought as much."

"Ooooooh thank you Robin!" Buttercup leaned over and hugged the other teen. She took the page, "You saved my butt, I owe you one."

"Actually at this point you owe me five." they both chuckled before Robin turned her attention to Ace, "How rude of me. I'm Robin."

He shook her hand, "Ace."

"I know!" She giggled slightly before pulling a CD case and a marker out of her back pack. Seeing what her friend took out made the green eyed puff face-palm.

"Robin..."

"If you wouldn't mind Ace, would you sign this for me?" Ace took the case and the marker, then chuckled when he recognized what it was.

"Sure." He grinned signing his name under the green skull cover picture that belong to one of the very few CD albums he'd published a year ago. Then for good measure he popped open the case and signed the CD itself. "Here you go."

Robin took it back and squealed, "Thank you so much! I think your music it so great!, and you're just so cool! I can't believe you and Buttercup get to hang out all the time!"

Buttercup chuckled, and shot Ace a look at the sight of his smug expression, "He's not as cool as you think he is, Robin."

Ace rolled his eyes and shoved her over, "Don't listen to her Robin. I'm as cool as you want me to be."

"Don't be shoving me, dude!" Buttercup said pushing him aiming to knock him off the couch, but he pulled her into a head lock bringing her down with him. "Ahy!"

Robin laughed openly. Buttercup looked up from her place on the floor, "Oh you think it's funny?!"

Robin squeaked as Buttercup pulled her down, thusly turning the situation into a three way free for all wrestling match. Amongst the ruckus of laughs, grunts, and mild curses and taunts the three didn't notice when Saundra and Ken came through the door. Saundra, had watched the scene only momentarily. She had seen such a scene many times between the girls, their friends, and boyfriends over the years. She momentary debated having them stop, especially as this wrestling match involved Ace, but she could see he kept his hands appropriately and was making sure he didn't hurt them. So she just smiled helped Ken get his backpack off and went to the kitchen to begin her task of grading school work.

Ken walked over to the small brawl and looked a them seeming confused. He took a quick step back when Buttercup landed with a grunt at his feet, "Oh you think that's funny!?"

"Bubbub?" Buttercup looked up surprised to see Ken, "What are you doing?"

She looked back at the other two who had also stopped, "Ummmm." She looked back and grinned at Ken, "It's the zombie apocalypse kid, and you're next victim!"

She grabbed him, earning a childish scream, pinning him to the couch. She pretended to bite him several times before raspberrying his exposed tummy. She sat back up, "Quick Ace, hold him by his feet!"

Ace got up off the floor and lifted Ken up by his feet. The boy laughed as his hands dangled down. Fully exposed Buttercup didn't need to tell Robin before both girls began tickling him. The whole group laughed and giggled till the front door opened up yet again.

Through a fit of giggles Ken reach out to the new figure, "Daddy save me! The Zombies have me!"

The Professor looked up as he set down his work briefcase. Taking in all of them, he put on his play voice, "Oh no Zombies? In my house, and with my boy, too?"

Ace held Ken out, still dangling by the feet, as the Professor came over. He took the boy swinging him upside right, tossing him up in the air a little bit, and catching him, "Come we should get you to the lab where our best scientist are coming up with a curative potion. Saaaaaaay in the Chocolate milk variety?"

"Yes!" Ken wiggled down running to the kitchen.

The Professor smiled and looked around at the living room where the table, couch, and floor rug where all a mess. "I see you where having some fun."

Buttercup rubbed the back of her neck, "yeah, I guess we gotta little out of hand."

"What where you playing?"

"Cats Cradle." Robin smiled.

"Mhm...I see." He patted Buttercups head and gave her a small kiss on the head, "Remember to put the table back."

"Yes, dad."

"Robin...Ace." The Professor acknowledged them as he continued to the kitchen to great his wife and to help Ken get his drink.

Buttercup turned to the other two, before they all lightly laughed, and begun to put the room to rights. Once done Butterup offered them all something to drink, and headed to the kitchen. She got three sodas from the fridge before going to the table where The Professor, Sandra, and Ken sat. "Hey Professor, can you sign this for me? It's for Summer Soccer."

He took the page and read over it, "Ah, that time already? Soon we'll have two soccer players wont we?"

He gently tickled Kens ribs with the end of a pen as the boy blew bubbles in his milk. He then looked over and Sandra, "Mama, can we have pizza?"

She and the professor looked at each other, before she nodded, "I don't see why not."

"Sweet!" The kid got down from his chair and went over to his back pack to pull something out to present to his dad, "Look Daddy, we made wind chimes today!"

"You did? Give me one second and I'll take a look." He signed the permission for Buttercup handing it back to her before looking at the thing Ken had made. It was mostly made of multicolored marbles and thin see through pieces of plastic glued and strung together. "Well isn't it lovely. How about we hang it in the kitchen window?"

"Oh I think that's a great place for it." Sandra agreed.

Ken nodded before grabbed a small soccer ball from next to the back door, "Buttercup, you wanna play?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside." She agreed.

"Oh, Buttercup ask Robin and Ace if they're staying for dinner." The Professor said as he hug the makeshift wind-chime in the window.

"Sure." The teen went back to the living room giving Ace and Robin a soda each, "There's pizza in it for you if you guys come play soccer with Ken and me."

It wasn't long before the four where joined by the red and blue Powerpuffs, and then called in for food. However on their way in Ace hesitantly tapped Blossoms shoulder. "Hey Blossom?"

She turned around surprised and equally replied hesitantly, "Yes?"

He stood back from her and rubbed his cheek nervously, "Can I...I know I have no real right to ask, but can I get a favor off you?"

She eyed him wearily and with obvious suspicion, "What kind of favor?"

"Well, I knows Summer vacation for you girls is goin to be here soon, and dat means you'll be around when I have to be here wit your sister. Soos I was wonderin'...Could yous, well" He slightly blushed feeling suddenly grumpy, "Could you tutor me?"

The redhead was taken back, "Tutor you?"

"I'm gonna try and get my GED..." He shrugged, "I was thinkin..."

Blossom stood quiet a moment, considering his request, "Summer activities and Tutoring dose look good on a college application...And it's bonus points when it's work with a convict. Oh I could even do an essay based on the whole experience!"

"So, dat's a?"

"Yes, I'll tutor you over the summer."

Ace let out a breath before he nodded, "Thank you."

"Hey you two! Pizzas gonna get cold!" Buttercup called out to them.


	12. Chapter 12 – Hello

****Chapter 1**** **2 – Hello**

"She's not here?" Ace asked, clarifying what he was just told.

Bubbles shook her head, "Nope, Buttercups with her study group at school still."

"Sense whens has she been part of a study group?"

"She's been apart of one after the first week of school. She's been getting really bad marks all year." Bubbles thought a moment, "I guess you wouldn't know sense it's Thursday. You guys don't have required time today, and you know Buttercup she wouldn't mention it."

Ace shook his head in agreement that Buttercup had never said anything about a study group. Though it didn't make sense to him. Not the part of her not saying anything, but her needing to be part of a study group. He'd been in Buttercups presence now for nearly four months. He'd seen her diligently working on her homework. She always completed it and projects; often well ahead of time before they where do. It wasn't a secret that Blossom was the most knowledgeable of the triplets, but that didn't mean Bubbles and Buttercup was dumb. On the contrary, all three where quite brilliant young women. Plus, Ace was sure he'd seen Buttercup checking her grades online not to long ago. He didn't see any failing grades. Letter wise the lowest thing he remembered was one "C".

Ace shook his head, dismissing the idea, before sighing and rubbing his chin, "Maybe I can call her and get her to meet me?"

"Wont work." Bubbles replied, even though the question was more rhetorical.

"Why not?"

"No cell phones. They turn them off or put them in silent mode. When ever we want to get a hold of her, we just call the school."

Ace sighed annoyed, " _Great_."

"Maybe you can just do it tomorrow?"

"No, if I don't gets dis paper work signed and to the BCA office today I'll be in a world of hurt."He rubbed his head and then put his hand up in frustration, "I just wish I had noticed she hadn't signed earlier. Can you tell her I was here? Hopefully I can still make it before deys closed."

Bubbles looked at him thoughtfully before letting a small smile grace her, "Why don't you just stop by the school real fast? I'm sure they wont mind. All the teachers and staff know to expect this kind of stuff from us." Bubbles pointed, "Oak Woods High. Class room Three-oh-two. If not in there she once told me the go to the choir room to stretch out for projects."

"If you don't think dey'ed mind?" Bubbles shook head to indicate they wouldn't, "Alright, thanks Bubbles."

Bubbles giggled slightly as he walked back to where his bike was parked, "Any time, Ace!"

It didn't take him long to get to the school grounds and find a spot in the mostly empty parking lot. He looked up at the school building. The main entrance had a small breeze way and arch made in the school colors of Orange and Green. The arch had the school mascot painted on it. He wasn't sure if he found it funny or not to see the painted squirrel. It was painted with bright orange eyes that had the same odd vibrancy found only in the eyes of the Powerpuffs. Painted around he rodent was the words "Oak Woods High school Bullets! Power of the flying Squirrel!". After the pet squirrel the girls had as children had helped them several times to save the city more then a few of the cites schools had voted for a change of mascot. Apparently Oak Woods was one of the ones that had passed the vote.

He got off his bike and tested the first set of front doors. They where locked. The second set wasn't. He peaked down the empty hall, came in and shut the door behind him. "Hello?"

He heard his own voice echo back weakly. Where to go? He and his gang had tormented many of the schools of Townsville, but Oak Woods wasn't one they'd come to often. Maybe once or twice over the years as the school was closer to the suburbs rather then the heart of the city. Not really a location for conveniently finding some place to torment. And not that being here before would have been much help for him. Ace smiled slightly looking over at the closed door and turned off lights of the SRO office. He may have been a changed man, but that didn't mean that he still didn't find some pleasure in the memories of their caused chaos.

He walked to the end of the short and empty main hall to where it broke out into three halls. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked at each hall in turn, "Which one, which one... Hello!?"

He tried again only to have his echo return to him again, "Right..."

He was about to go right when he heard something reverberate from his left. A sound. A ghost of a tone. No. It was a hello. A drawn out hello. Followed by sounds, words, he couldn't make out. Going left to investigate, and to at least get directions from who ever was the cause.

The closer he got to the source the more he realized it was music. There was a piano and someone singing. He was staring to make out the lyrics, " _I'll wake...dream-_ "

Finally he could here it coming from a classroom up ahead, " _Don't try to fix me I'm not broken! Helllooooo_."

The voice was very enchanting. It had a haunting quality, but oddly warming with it's more husky undertones. For a high school student her voice was well trained. He had considered several time while in Empire City of taking up a singing partner, but not being well known himself it was hard to find someone who was a fit for him. He wanted someone who took it serious and was at least willing to try and train their voice. Instead he had run ins with people who though simply getting on stage and being "discovered" was all it took.

Ace looked up at the sign hanging from the ceiling above the door, "Choir room?"

Looking in he had to take a step back as his breath stuck in his throat with a barley audible gasp.

" _Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide!_ " There she was standing on the slightly raised stage in front of about ten students and one teacher. Her eyes closed as one boy was playing the piano accompanying her. " _Don't cry..._ "

Part of Aces brain didn't want to process what he was seeing, what he was hearing. It didn't seem real. Buttercups voice was amazing. More then that, it had feeling. The understanding for the meaning of the music that he'd only seen it true performers. It made his heart race and his stomach twinge. He could see he wasn't the only one affected. The other students watched in trance like states: Some staring, some eyes closed. He even noticed some blushed lightly as the haunting melody of the chosen song mixed with the quality of her voice. He brushed his hand against his cheek and ear feeling the heat of his own. Stepping to the side of the door to where he couldn't be seen he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. " _Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!_ "

He leaned his head back and listened. Closing his eyes as he anticipated the finale lyrics of the short song. " _Hello I'm still here! All that's left of yesterdaaaaaaaaaay..._ "

He heard her take a deep breath as the class room and halls filled with the after silents of the final notes puttering out to exists as recent memory. It was then followed by other inhales and slight giggles before a small round of applause.

"Very good Buttercup! Another great song choice." The masculine voice of the teacher praised, "David your accompany was also great. You've greatly improved the last couple of weeks."

"Thanks Mr. Hoffner." The boy replied.

Ace leaned over from the place he sat and peeked in again, not wanting to be seen. Buttercup and the boy who'd been at the Piano where now sitting on the edge of the stage facing the group in a circle.

"However, Buttercup, as I've said before I want to see you come in with a different kind of song. One that's maybe outside of your comfort zone. You, all of you, I want to see you all push and test your vocal and musical talents." The middle aged teacher expressed.

"Hey teach, you know I don't do the namby pamby stuff. I have a rep to protect. Tell anyone and I'll have to kill ya." Buttercup said raising her fist and seeming to mock threaten the group. The group giggled in a amused away like they've heard the line before.

The boy from the piano nudged her, "I hope no one goes telling anyone. The last thing I need is your boyfriend knowing I make sweet sweet music with his girl."

"Worse then that, I'm guilty of a eleven way." Buttercup joked wiggling her eyebrows as there was another round of laughter.

"Hey now, enough of that." The teacher nodded and chuckled as well, "And that attitude is the exact reason why I've picked you Buttercup to lead in this weeks closing song. Which I hope you all practiced."

Buttercup rolled her head back and moaned, but her expression belayed the gesture. A little over half the students went about grabbing small instruments such as tambourines, a small hand drum, and a rub board instrument. The teacher himself started the song while playing on a wooden guitar. The group listened before Buttercup started with the lyrics.

" _Little bird, little bird, Fly through my window, Little bird, little bird, Fly through my window, Little bird, little bird. Fly through my window, And find molasses candy. Through my window, My sugar lump, Fly through my window, My sugar lump, And find molasses candy._ Who knows a bird?"

The group spoke, "Chickadee!"

"What dose a Chickadee say?" Buttercup got a 'chchch' sound as a response as she continued the more casual folk song, " _Chickadee, chickadee-_ "

This time the group sand with her, " _Fly through my window, Chickadee, chickadee, Fly through my window. Chickadee, chickadee, Fly through my window, And find molasses candy. Through my window, My sugar lump, Fly through my window, My sugar lump, and find molasses candy_."

"Who knows another bird?"

"Jaybird!"

"What does a jaybird say?" This time the groups response was 'jayjayjay'. " _jaybird, jaybird, Fly through my window_ -"

" _Jaybird, jaybird, Fly through my window, Jaybird, jaybird, Fly through my window, And find molasses candy. Through my window, My sugar lump, Fly through my window, My sugar lump, And find molasses candy._ "

"Who knows one more bird?"

"A whip-poor-will."

"What does a whip-poor-will say?" The group whistled and Ace smiled as Buttercup looked so relaxed to be singing a song that seemed to be in such a direct contrast of the persona she carried. She really did have a rep to protect, " _Whip-poor-will, whip-poor-will, Fly through my window_ ,"

" _Whip-poor-will, whip-poor-will, Fly through my window, Whip-poor-will, whip-poor-will, Fly through my window, And find molasses candy. Through my window, My sugar lump, Fly through my window, My sugar lump, And find molasses candy..._ "

The smiling group applauded each other before getting up to clean up the interments and gather their things. Seeing the group was leaving Ace quickly moved down the hall so to not be seen. He had a feeling Buttercup wouldn't like the fact that he now knew that she wasn't part of a study group, but some kind of music club.

"Remember kids. Next weeks meeting is canceled. Finals are coming up and I'm sure all of you could use the extra time to study. But this also means you have two weeks to practice your choice songs for our last meeting of the year." As the kids cleaned up and began to clear out the teacher called out, "Buttercup may I see you a moment."

Buttercup waved goodbye to a girl she'd been talking to and walked over to the authority figure, "Yes Mr. Hoffner?"

He handed her a paper, "Your graded History test. You forgot it in class today."

"Right." Buttercup took it.

The teacher put a figure up to tell her to wait one moment as he went and pulled out another paper for a folder he had, "And this one."

Buttercup took it. It was a duplicate test. Both had her name written on then, both had the same date, and both where filled out in her hand writing. The original was marked in the usual red correctional pen with a 95 circled and the teachers signature in the corner. The duplicate was marked in blue pen with the much lower score of 67 written on it. Mr. Hoffner sighed, "I remind you once more that this is rather unorthodox, Buttercup. You are a very bright student. One of the best I have, one of the best most of your teachers have. It's very strange to want to hide it and to go to such lengths to do so."

Buttercup shrugged and putting the blue marked one into the main pocket of her back pack then folding the real one and placing it in the back pocket of her jeans, "I have my reasons."

"I know, and because you're a bright girl and saved my son. I'm not going to question your motives, but the year is nearly up. You'll be a Junior next year. I feel you should really think about not hiding that mind of yours anymore... Or your voice." He placed a hand on her shoulder when Buttercup looked down, "I know everyone thinks of Blossom as the smart one, and Bubbles the talented one. All while you're the …. Tough one. But you can be so much more then that Buttercup. Don't let them or anyone else make you feel like you can't be you. Bubbles doesn't hide her grades just because of Blossom. I'm more then sure your family would be happy to see this other side of you. I know I would love to see you audition for the school talent show, or one of the high school musicals."

Buttercup nodded slightly before smiling, "I'll think about it, but for now I'm just gonna think about getting home and getting ready for the EOCs."

"Go on then. Get home." Buttercup waved good by while floating out of the room. Going down the empty hall she slowly lowered herself till she was walking again. With a uncertain look she pulled the test out of her back pocket, unfolded it, and stared at it as she walked. The 95 staring back at her. Well, until she collided with a solid object as she turned the corner.

"Ouch." She placed the hand holding the test on what was in front of her while rubbing her nose with the other.

"Been walking long Buddacup?"

She made a startled sound as she looked up, "Ace?!"

"No, I'm the Easter bunny." He replied sarcasticly, taking her wrist and removing her hand from his person.

She looked to him, to her hand, to him again as she quickly removed her hand; crumpling the test and stuffing it back into her pocket. She felt her face grow hot, at the thought of him being here during the clubs closing, "What are you doing here?! How long have you been out here?"

"Your sista told me you'd be here for some study group." He looked back over his shoulder towards where the exit would be, "So I guess those dorks would be the rest of the group? Funny deys don't look like dumbies."

She glared, "They're not stupid! And like you have room to talk dumbass! You didn't even go to high school!"

"Jessus! Defensive much!" He put his hands up, makeing a motion to make a retort, but swallowed it. Glaring back he pulled his weeks BCA paper work and held it up, "You forgot to sign this. So I guess your right. You're not dumb, just forgetful."

She grunted and snatched it from him. She got a pen from her backpack, shoved him out of the way, before using the wall to sign it. She handed it back to him, "There! Now get out of here. I'm sure there's some small child whose candy needs steeling."

"Nah, already got me everyt'ing Kens got. His Lunch money too." Ace said as Buttercup passed him. Buttercup turned around and glared at him.

"Not funny!" Anticipating a reaction Ace quickly turned around taking a step back letting Buttercup, who had intended to give him a light shove, land into the lockers next to them.

"Shouldn't be fightien on school proburberpurdy." He cleared his throat.

He raised an eyebrow when he heard her chuckle. She turned to look at him looking to be trying not to laugh, "Did you just say school prob-urber- _purdy_?"

He looked away, "No."

"Oh my god, you did!" She laughed, " _Oh_ way to look so _cool_ , Ace. And you where calling us dorks!"

"You are a dork, Buddacup." He replied pushing her head and knocking her back into the lockers as she started to laugh again. He felt himself slightly smile.

"Hey I'm not the one who thinks this place is _Purdy_!"

"Like you've never had a word get caught." He cleared his throat again as they both begain to head to the exit, "I t'ink dere's somet'in' in the air here. Maybe your school has absstesos."

"Oh please. Yeah, yeah, blame the school. I thinks it's more likely you have _asbestos_ in your brain."

Ace enjoyed the banter as they left, all while contemplating what he'd learned today. Buttercup could sing. Her friends and family didn't know about it. She also was keeping it a secret that she was a good student. _Who knew you could learn so much at school._

(Hello- Evanescence little bird little bird-Elizabeth Mitchell)


	13. Chapter 13 - Instigator

****Chapter 13: Instigator****

"Do these last few then we can break for the day." Ace rubbed one eye before running his hand through his hair. He'd asked Blossom to tutor him for several reasons: She was really smart, she seemed the type willing to teach, she'd keep him working at it. However he had not expected such a strict and constant regiment. She would blast him with questions and flash cards every time he was over on top of lectures and practice test. Then send him home with things to read and assignments. In the short time that summer vacation had began for the girls he had already finished three study booklets. The kinds that usually take a month to finish each. The one time He didn't finish what Blossom had told him to, the look on her face made him have flashbacks to being thrown through walls.

Was his head gonna explode? Yes, yes he did believe it was.

"Buttercup! That's cheating!" Ken pushed her hand away from his face so he could see the TV screen again.

"That ain't cheating. It's strategy!" Buttercup responded as the two played a racing video game in the living room.

"No it's not it's cheating!" Buttercup smiled at the kid sitting on her left before subtlely letting up on her controller. Allowing her little brothers Orange race car to zoom past hers across the games finish lines. He flung his hands in the air "YES!"

Buttercup faked a groan, "Well, I guess it's true. Cheaters never prosper."

"My turn!" Buttercup passed her controller to Bubbles who sat on her other side and looked up as Blossom walked in from the kitchen.

Buttercup leaned back on the couch to see the green man sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by papers and text books. She softly smirked at the flustered confounded look on his face as he worked. Looking back to Blossom she asked, "How goes it?"

"Well, I suppose." Blossom relayed sitting on the arm of the couch next to Ken.

"He looks like his brain is melting."

"I guess that's to be expected from a guy who hasn't tried much."

Buttercup raised an eye brow at the comment, "...Why are you being so hard on him? You do remember _he_ asked _you_ to be his tutor not his ABCs _drill_ Sargent?"

Blossom shook her head and sighed, "He has a _lot_ to catch up on, Buttercup. He knows little about world history, his spelling and grammar is horrendous, He's so far behind in math. I only have the summer to work with him, and of that time only when he's suppose to be under your super vision. If I don't keep him at it it's likely he'll let it slide and slack off." She shrugged, "Maybe I could let up on him if he took it more serious and made time for it. Only working on it during your observation time isn't enough."

Buttercup gave the red head a pointed annoyed stare, "Now you're just being unfair."

"How so?" Blossom returned the stare crossing her arms.

"Herp-a-Derp. Gee I wonder." Buttercup started, "You, Brainiac, helped make his BCA schedule. So you should understand his time constraints. When's he suppose to make time to come here? Before the guy goes to work at five in the morning, or some time around eight after he's done with therapy? But that would only work if you are assuming he _doesn't_ sleep."

"It's not my fault he decided to drop out and become a criminal. If even went to school." Blossom responded a little hotly

"Blossom, if you take only _half_ of what he's said as fact, you'd know that's not his fault either."

"Why are _you_ of all people defending him so much? I would of though you would enjoy this."

Buttercup felt her natural temper flair. She didn't like that ,any of that, statement. What is suggested and implied. It was.. Sickening., "It's my job Blossom! Last I checked it was suppose to be yours too. We're suppose to help people back on the strait and narrow not have them leaving here looking like they're going to throw up! All I'm saying is ease up on him. And to be frank if you can't teach him how to study on his own after summer haven't you kind of failed as a tutor?"

"Ease up on him! ease up! Is that all Buttercup? Whether you like it or not what I'm doing is working! and maybe you should consider being less slack with him. You're his handler, but when he's here the two of you just hangout like he's another kid from school! It's this kind of behavior Buttercup that made you have to take that study group all year!"

"Guys." Bubbles timidly attempted to interject only to be ignored.

Buttercup stood up highly aggravated, "Right! _Right_! Sorry Mother dearest that I forgot for two minuets that I'm suppose to be the stupid, lazy, sister whose always instigating a fight!"

"That's not what-"The frustration on Blossoms face faulted a minuet before it came back at full charge with her standing to confront the green eyed one, "Buttercup I didn't mean it that way and you know it! You're taking it the wrong way like you always do!"

"What? That I'm too fucking stupid to understand? How am I suppose to take it?"

"Buttercup calm down. There's no need to curse at me!" Blossom pointed at her in a authority type of stance.

"Then get off your damn high horse, Princess!" Buttercup slapped her hand away.

"Make me!" Blossom slapped back only to get a minor shove in return, but when Blossom decided to shove back, nearly knocking Buttercup over the table, Buttercup sprung. With a flash of green Buttercup had her sister tackled to the floor on the other side of the room.

"Neh, Guys! Stop it!" Buttercup and Blossom seemed to give no mind to the voice of the third sister. All Buttercup knew was she felt a few failed attempts of someone trying to pull them apart before her arms where successfully caught and pulled behind her back.

"WHY Dose it Always have to be a fight with you!?" Buttercup glared at Blossom. The fearless leader was being restrained by a confused slightly panic looking Ace who had a tight hold around the reds middle.

"Don't make this out to be my fault! You started it!" Buttercup tried to take a set towards her, but was held firmly to the spot. She glanced back to see Bubbles. Her blue eyes apologetic and fearful, but her grip on Buttercups wrist, holding her arms behind her back in a debilitating manor, stayed firm.

"BubBub? Blossom?" They looked over at Ken who peeked over the back of the sofa. Buttercup became crest fallen. In her fit of frustration she'd practically forgotten about the little boy who now held the look of fear only a child could get when witnessing people they love fighting.

They all looked up again as the front door opened. The smiles of the Professor and Sandra fell at the sight in the living room. The four standing the way they where and the signs of a scuffle did not settle well.

"Hey, Professor, Sandra." bubbles tried, "How was the lunch date?"

"It went fine." The Professor replayed looking at each of them in turn. Ken took the moment to run over the the set of parents to be picked up by his mother.

"Ken? What's wrong sweetie?" The boys only response was to cling to her.

The Professor put his hands on his sides and looked at the four, "What happened?" When none answered he zeroed in on Buttercup, "Buttercup?"

Buttercup wasn't sure how to respond at first. With a pearl of frustration and disappointment Buttercup took in the fact that Blossom still glared at her accusingly, that Bubbles held her as if she was about to do a perp walk, and her father stared at her: expecting that she had started it. Buttercup clenched her eyes shut as one word ringed through her head: Instigator.

She growled, " **Gah**! Of _course_ you think I started it!"

She twisted out of Bubbles grip and stomped out the house through the back kitchen doors. Blossom also gave a grunt of annoyance before pushing away from Ace and quickly making her way to her bedroom. The Professors glance found it's way to Ace, of whom threw his hands up, "I had not'in' to do wit' it!"

Outside Buttercup paced in the grass. She wanted to hit something, she wanted to break something! She huffed balling her hands in and out of fist, before she felt the internal energy that all the Powerpuffs had gather in the clenched fist. She let out the energy, and her anger, into the ground. Making two scorch marks that sizzled at her feet. Taking a few panting breaths she sat at the base of the slide attached to the yards swing set; She sighed and fell back on it. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip to taste where it had a small split. She wasn't sure if she had cut in on her own tooth or if Blossom had managed to get a hit on her.

She watched a couple of clouds drift by in the afternoon sun, before just closing her eyes. Why did it have to be this way? Why did she always fight with them? Part of her wanted to just fly away some where to let off more steam, but what good would it do? She couldn't run away far enough to escape her problems, or her sisters...Well one Sister any how. She felt the light on her face shift, making her eyes open back up.

"Bubbles told me to goes back here while she explains what happened to your folks." Ace adjusted the strap to the guitar case on his back, before walking over to sit on the ground next to the slide, "What did happen in dere? I mean I heard you guys startin' to raise your voices, but I couldn't quite make out what before I saw Bubbles trying to separate you two."

Buttercup crossed her arms and rolled onto her side so her back was to him, "It was nothing. It was just... I doubt you'd understand."

"Try me."

She looked over he shoulder giving him a disinterested glare before laying back down. Ace rolled his eyes and shook his head. She was as stubborn as ever. He let them sit quietly a moment before laying the guitar case next to him and pulling out its contents. He strummed the wooden guitars strings a little while tuning, "Come on Buddacup. Don't stress over it so much. Relax and don't worry." When he got no response he started to play a familiar tune, " _Here's a little song I wrote. You might want to sing it note for note. Don't worry, be happy...In every life we have some trouble, But when you worry you make it double. Don't worry, be happy. Don't worry, be happy now_."

Buttercup snorted before rolling back onto her back and raising an eyebrow at him, "That dose not sound like a song you'd relate too."

"Hey this song is hella relateable. Starving kids in Africa can relate to this song." He strummed a couple more strings.

Buttercup snorted again before just laughing, "I don't know about that, but what ever you say Greenie." She sat up, "By the way what's up with the guitar? I forgot to ask when you first go here today."

He shrugged setting it aside, "Finally got the last of my stuff back from Empire City. Took 'em for fuckin ever, but better den never." He leaned back onto his elbows allowing his legs to sprawl out in front of him, "Sooooo? What did happen in dere?"

Buttercup wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on top, "What do you care?"

He shrugged, "Board maybe. And you look like you could let off some steam."

Buttercup rubbed her thumb against her knee, thinking, before giving in, "I just... Blossom and I always fight. It's not new or anything. We did it when we where little, like all the time, but recently... I don't know. It feels like we can't see eye to eye on anything. It feels more explosive...In a really bad way."

Ace glanced at her while picking at a finger nail, "...Did you start the fight?"

"No!" She glared at him before thinking and looking more vulnerable, "Yes? I mean- Maybe?" she ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't know! I could of let up. I could of just kept my mouth shut, but she could of too!"

The two looked at each other. Ace was surprised to see the glistening shine of unreleased tears in her eyes. "Buttercup?"

She placed her elbows on her knees and wrapped her arms around her head,"Damn it! It's always like this! I always feel this way. I don't feel like I was in the wrong, but it feels like it was my fault. I'm always the instigator! Even when I try not to, when I've tried so hard to change! I'm always the one who starts the fight."

Ace reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Buddacup, I get it."

"No! No you don't! Don't you get it Ace. _They're_ the perfect little girls. I'm just whats left over." She shrugged him off and looked at him; A single tear escaping down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before sitting up into a kneel to Face him, her palms digging into her thighs, "Ever sens Ken was born and I realized he idolizes me the most I've tried to do better. You have no idea what it's like having someone look up to you so much, you try to do you best for them, but then no one gives you a chance. I do everything I can to make sure he has a reason to love and idolize all three of us. Blossoms the smart one, Bubbles has talent, I want to be the athletic one, but all they see is the one whose going to pick a fight!"

She looked up at him bewildered and a little hurt to hear him laughing. And laugh Ace did, he simmered down to a chuckle before he tipped his sunglasses down and looked at her with his brow half raised, "Buddacup, doos you really think the Gang _doesn't_ look up to me? That I haven't tried my best to take care of my boys, or that everyone's given me a fair chance the last two and a half years?"

Ace sat up, "Soos believe it or not I get it. Our situations are different dat's true, but dat feeling of... needin' to hide part of yourself and when you try to change and let it out, people just don't get it."

Buttercup looked down and closed her eyes tight as tears came down. Ace placed his hand on her left cheek and whipped the tears away with his thumb. He then placed it under her chin to get her to look at him, "Your brother is very lucky to have a sister like you. It may be tough, but I know you're tougher. I'd mostly blame you and your sisters fighting on being dumb teenagers filled with teenage angst."

Buttercup looked away again, before, much to Aces surprise, she leaned over into him, and wrapped her arms around him under his arms. Her face planted into the folds of his shirt and jacket at his chest. He looked around before hugging her back, "Hey... Hey now, kid, don't cry. You'll be fine."

"I'm not crying..." She muffled, "And don't call me kid."

"What ever you say." He sat, feeling her breathing leveling out. "You know, if I've learned anyt'ing dis last past weeks. It's dat me worryin' about yous bein' my handler was really stupid, now I'm just happy dat it wasn't Blossom."

She chuckled and leaned away from him, rubbing one of her eyes, "Pff, I bet you didn't know that she was offered the job first."

"Oh sweet heavens please tell me you're joking!"

"Nope! She didn't want to do it because 'She had classes and clubs' And what have you."

"Well then." He smiled their heads slightly bumping together, "I guess I count my blessings."

She smiled and chuckled before sitting back onto the slide, "Yeah, oh by the way-" She punched his arm, "This conversation never happened."

"Owch."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles called from the back door, "Butch is here!"

"I'll be in in a minuet!" Buttercup called back as Bubbles went back inside. She looked at Ace, "You know dude tensions are already high, why don't you just go home?"

"Really? But aren't I'm suppose to still have an hour or something? I can get in trouble if I ditch."

"Don't sweat it, man. It's fine soos long as I let you go early. I'll sign the paper for the full time. It wont be a problem."

"Alrightie" He stood up held his hand out and helped her stand, "I'll see you Monday den Cuppa."

She shook her head and smiled, choosing not to fight him this time on the little nickname.


	14. Chapter 14 – Inner Thoughts

****Chapter 14 – Inner Thoughts ****

Ace sighed as he continued to strum the guitar in his hands. He was starting feel board. Board and HOT. How the hell Buttercup and her team mates could so contently looking be running up and down the soccer field in the middle of a fully sunny summer day was beyond him. He was just sitting on the bleachers by the playing field feeling hot and miserable. He had fairly quickly removed his jacket upon his arrival to the field and now was contemplating to get rid of the brown tank top or not. The summers heat didn't used to bug him a whole lot when he was a kid. Living in ramshackle shacks that where always exposed to the elements had given him and the boys little escape from hot weather; naturally they adapted to it. He figured some of that was probably why he could be so comfortable wearing a leather jacket all the time, but he had noticed that the older he got the less he liked hot weather and the more he could easily handle a chill.

He stopped his playing, resting his chin on the instrument, as he identified the only two players, out of the twenty or so high school girls, he knew. They had been split among four goals with the girls lining up to do practice shots. One girl also stood inside each of the goals attempting to block. Buttercup was playing goalie in one of them. She was quickly and efficiently blocking or catching the majority of soccer balls before kicking them back out to her team members so they could line up to try again.

The girl, Robin, that he quickly learned was the girls best friend was in the same group as Buttercup. Ace had found he didn't mind Robin. He admittedly had limited experience with fan girls, but that didn't stop him not enjoying it. Outside of using some, and their abundant willingness to quote 'make him happy', to blow off steam and physical stress, he made it a rule of thumb to avoid the whole fan girl and groupie lot. Robin wasn't like those annoying girls he'd met before. She didn't get overly giddy, pester him with questions, or overly affectionate praise. She just treated him like a person. She did try to get him to play or sing something every time she saw him with one of his guitars, but even then she held respect for him when he didn't want to.

Buttercup really surrounded herself with good people. He had now met a few of her closer friends. A girl from her "study group" named Debra, a annoying boy who obviously wanted to act tougher then he really was named Mitch, a set of twin Team mates named Jilly and Jan. He smirked and mentally chuckled when he had purposely called them as Jelly and Jam. Over all her friends where good people.

Ace refocused on the girls on the field when the couches whistle blew and the entire team filed around her. The coach said something to the group before they broke out to run some kinda drill. Ace groaned bonking his head against the guitar and glancing at the watch he had chosen to wear, "How much longer are dey goin to dis this for?!"

He was hot, he was board, and quite frankly the bleachers boards where starting to hurt his ass. He set the instrument down on its case and laid flat on the, designed for masses, seating. He was just board enough he would have been willing to take on some of Blossoms homework. But recently the work load had shrunk. He placed one arm on his forehead as he thought about that. She still did lectures and made him do flash cards and practice test, but she had slowly started to shift focus. Instead of overly emphasizing a fact, or some formula, she was starting to emphasize where to go to find the answer. It was like instead of wanting to cram a bunch of answers and info into his head she was trying to cram how to get the answers and go about finding the info. She also started to tell him simply to make sure he did at least one thing in each subject of his work books everyday rather then saying he needed to finish x amount of chapters every night.

Ace felt sweat tickle the edge of his hair line towards his ears. With a grunt he sat up and pealed off his shirt. He wiped himself off with it, dropped it next to him, and returned to his previous laid down position with a sigh. Returning to his thoughts. He knew this: Blossom didn't like him. At first he just thought she was apprehensive to have him around her family all the time, but he was quickly figuring it out. She did not like him. She would shoot him these looks of frustration and annoyance, or one that looked like he'd just eaten the families prized favorite goldfish. He really didn't care that much how she felt about him. He'd long ago grew accustom to not giving a rats ass about if he was liked. No. What ever the reason for choosing to be more chill about the tutoring it could not just be her wanting to be nice to him.

With that in mind it was not lost on him that her change in teaching methods correlated directly with when Blossom and Buttercup had their little spat. Buttercup had talked to him, but she had never actually told him what they had fought about. He didn't like the idea that they might have been arguing over something to do with him. He wasn't worth it.

He was intrigue by what little insight he had gotten on the little green eyed one from their quick chat, however. Her comment on Ken, and how in essence she wanted to make sure he had a reason to look up to all three girls had been lingering in the back of his mind. He had seen what she meant by how Ken idolized her the most. The boy was constantly seeking her attention in one way or another. He'd even seen the ever slight looks of irritated jealousy on both Blossom and Bubbles at the affection he directed at the darker sister. Buttercup had said it herself on what he could look too each of them for support or inspiration. Blossom: Smart. He would thus want to seek that sister out for help on learning and fact checking. Bubbles: Talented. He could go to her for when he wanted to be creative. Buttercup: Athletic.

He turned his head and glanced out at the soccer field. But that wasn't fully true. Yes Buttercup was the most athletic of the three, but she wasn't a one trick pony. Buttercup _was_ smart, _and_ had one of the most haunting voices he had ever heard. He looked back up as he continued to think. Was that the reason? Why she told her family she was at study group? Why she went to great lengths to fake bad marks? If her sisters already harbored a grain of jealousy with how the brother they all so deeply cared for gravitated to Buttercup what would happen if she stopped hiding? Yeah, Blossom knew all the facts and her IQ was probably off the charts, but who would a little kid rather go to to get a answer from? The one who would give him the correct answer straight out or the one who would over explain it. Bubbles could probably Act and Dance so many circles around Buttercup, but if he had two talented and creative sisters what would stop him from wanting the one he already seemed to like more.

Ace could practically hear it.

 _Bubbub how are rainbows made?_

 _Dude I don't know, I practically failed life science, go ask Blossom. -but she knows it's light refraction-_

 _Should I use this color or this one._

 _I dunno, What dose Bubbles say? She's more into that sensitive stuff. -But she can so quickly summon the emotions needed to make a song resonate-_

Ace closed his eyes. Ken really was lucky. Buttercup wanted him to have a healthy and strong relationship with all of them. So much so that she kept up the perpetual idea that she was nothing more then a fighter. Creating this fake persona of someone who wasn't very smart, or talented, just someone who knew how to hit things.

With his eyes closed he summoned back the memory of her singing. He had almost asked about this when they where talking in the back yard the other week, but he wasn't suppose to know the truth behind it. But _oh_ how he wanted to hear it again. Her singing voice had gotten to him, seeping into his thoughts on and off. He knew a lot of his recent fascination with her revolved around the fact that they simply where made to hangout so much, but also because of what he heard. He had become a musician. A singer. He could not just ignore something like her voice. Maybe he could find a means to get her to sing again. Asking her right out would probably piss her off. He'd have to rely on his old charms and more manipulative ways.

He took a deep breath and kept his eyes closed when he heard steps climbing up to where he laid on the bleachers.

"Ace, what the flip dude! Put your shirt back on!" Buttercup snapped at him.

Without as so much as taking a peek at her he did a drawn out, "Hellll noooo."

"We're in public."

"And I'm Friggin' hot!"

"Got that right."

"Robin, sooo not appropriate."Buttercup lightly pushed at Robins shoulder, "Now come on, Ace. I don't care that you're hot."

He glanced at her, took in Robins comment, and smirked. He ran his hand through his hair, "Soos yous agree den? You think I'm hot."

"What?!" Buttercups voice squeaked slightly, "No! Just Shirt, now! Get to the bottom of the bleachers."

She picked up his shirt and threw it at his head when he started to laugh, before taking hold of Robin and leading them off the stand.

"Geeze Buttercup. Your voice hardly ever squeaks!" Robin commented to Buttercup as they climbed down.

"Oh, _Hush_ up."

"Oh my gosh!" Once they where at the bottom she tugged The Puff a little ways away, pulled the other girl to her side in away so their backs were to where Ace was, and whispered, "Buttercup your face is turning red!"

"It is not!"

"Yes it is! You think he's hot don't you?" Robin smiled enthusiastically before she peeked back and looked appreciatively, "Can't blame you."

Buttercup pulled her closer, if that was humanly possible, and continued to talk so they wouldn't be heard, "Look it's just that he made this stupid comment when he first got assigned to me, and I was just reminded of that and the last time I saw him shirtless."

Robins eyes bulged a little, "You've seen him before!"

"Ah! Robin quiet!" Buttercup hushed her, "It's _not_ what ever you're thinking."

"...Where his pants sill on?"

"Robin!"

"Fine, but just so you know it wouldn't hurt to admit it. For an older guy he's defiantly hot."

"I'm not admitting anythings. Because I don't!"

"Look at me, I openly admit it."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "You only say that because you're a fan girl."

"Oh and you're not? You have all the same CDs I do, Buttercup."Buttercup made a face and glanced back at the man. Ace, now clad in his shirt, was finishing putting his guitar away. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and ears, and made a groan,"Chill Buttercup. Thinking a guy is hot isn't the same as saying you want to jump his bones or something."

Buttercup sighed, "Fine, yes, I think he's attractive. Now don't go telling him that. You don't have to spend as much time with him."

"I'd like too." Robin winked.

"God you can be as bad as Bubbles." Buttercup grumbled and hid her face in her hands and mumbled, "Why am I friends with you?"

"Because you love me, and I'm not scared or intimidated by the fact that you could sling shot me to china."

"Gh!" Buttercup jumped at Aces approach.

"Soos now what's up?" The two girls split apart as Ace joined them.

"Getting ice cream." Robin stated as if that had been what they'd been talking about.

Ace threw his jacket over his shoulder, "cool."

"That's the idea." Robin quipped

Buttercup let out a small breath of relief as they started walking to the streets side walk. She half listened as Robin pulled him into talking about ice cream flavors and what ice cream shops in town where the best. She knew Robin was right. Finding someone attractive didn't mean you liked them or wanted to be with them in anyway. If Buttercup was honest with herself she thought Boomer and Mitch where attractive too, but she had Zero intent of making moves on either of them... But they weren't Ace.

She unfortunately had a standing history with the man. She may have been over her first crush on him, but they where friends now. Having hung out over the years had changed their dynamics, and she _had_ dragged Ace into her problems when Butch first broke up with her. Just like he made a point of reminding her a few months ago at the mall. She knew she should eventually thank him for his behavior that night. She'd been so emotional and upset from the break up she'd almost done something very stupid. No, she _would_ of done something very stupid if Ace hadn't stopped the whole thing. He'd tried bringing it up several times now, but Buttercup had quickly shot it down every time. She just didn't want to talk about it, but she still remembered the last thing he had told her that night as he had walked off.

" _Right now you're an emotional stupid kid who don't see the problems with all dis, but Someday Buddacup you'll see the merit in what I'm doin', you may even thank me for dis._ "

That was the last thing he'd said to her before he left three days later for Empire City. She hadn't heard or seen a spec of him for two years after that. Very occasionally she'd hear that he'd been in town for a quick visit to the gang, but she never saw him during that time. Curiosity would bring her to look him up on line, where she'd find some of the music videos, and buy his CDs. But she never made contact with him. The next time she would see him in person she had been walking down the street from a coffee shop where she'd been working on a project with a class mate. She'd looked up in order to cross the street and there he was. He'd been leaning on his parked bike smoking a cigarette. It had been a rather surreal moment. She clearly remembered his expression when he was standing there. He'd looked thoughtful: annoyed, protective, and unsure kind of thoughtful. Once he noticed her standing across from him on the other side of the street the two had just stared at each other. When she turned her head back to him, after looking away at the sound of an explosion, shed seen him speeding away on his bike towards the source of the sound.

Buttercup looked at the man who now stood between her and her best friend. He was smiling at something Robin had said. He really was hansom. She had always found him attractive. Even when she was eight and first crushed on him. She understood how many might not see it. His green skin and lanky height and proportions would probably make many not give him a second glance in the looks department. But truly looking at him, his features weren't bad and he'd only grown into them. He had a strong jaw line and true his nose angled a bit,but it didn't detract from him. His slight fangs weren't overly noticeable, nor where his pointed ears. But people liked snake bite piercings, which is what his teeth sort of looked like, and people of all kinds have a fascination with pointed elf like ears. She liked them.

His hair was long, but clean and maintained. He kept scruff along his chin, jaw, and lip, but it was trimmed and also maintained. She liked it. She liked the scruffy but clean look. Butch had a similar look. Though his hair was shorter and kept back and he'd recently grown a goatee she wasn't very fond of.

She side glanced at him. When he smiled he could look coy as all hell while being devilishly hansom. And his pale green eyes, when ever she actually got to see them, where very captivating to her. She had read once that many people found green eyes to be captivating, but she had never thought about it to much. Maybe because she had green eyes herself, but her eyes where a deep vibrant color of green. His, despite being the same base color, where strikingly opposite to hers with a pale comparison. Like the combination of the gentle qualities of blues and the enticing rarity of the color green.

Eying him up and down she could see the muscles of his chest peeking through the openings of his shirt. Ace dressed well and for the gangster type he used to be always stood with good posture. This did help with his overall appearance, but the way he was physically built made him look...Ropey was a good word to describe it she thought. She didn't think his body would ever really let him look the part of buff or body builder. This didn't mean he was weak. She knew he wasn't, but slim was his natural state.

He'd gotten tone. He hadn't been as tone as he was now when she first seen him in his apartment. Must be the GYM time he was made to do. Buttercup shook her head slightly when she felt heat rise to her face for the to many-est times that day. She shouldn't be thinking of him in a such a manner. He was ACE! He was a criminal, he was her charge, he was her friend, and she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who already didn't like how much time she spent with the older man.

She ran a hand through her hair, she didn't want to hurt Butch.

"Hey Buddcup?"

She jolted slightly and looked at Ace, "Huh?"

"Before I forget I wanted to ask, isn't it kinda unfair for you to be playin', well, any sport? You doos have a super natural advantage." Ace asked.

"Don't worry about that. Buttercup has a cover." Robin replied.

"Robin, hush." Buttercup warned.

"Buttercup, chances are he'll figure it out if he's to keep coming to practice with us." Robin responded, "Besides I don't get the feeling he'll do anything with the information."

Ace looked between the girls before looking at Buttercup curiously. Buttercup rolled her eyes and sighed, "You're not the first to point out how unfair it would be fore any of us to join any kind of sports or group athletics. But Professor didn't want us to loose out on the chance for team stuff soooo, he made these."

Buttercup held up her left wrist to bring attention to the small bracelet she wore. Ace shrugged, "What is it?"

She unclasped it and handed it to him for a better look. He positioned his jacket just right on his should so it wouldn't fall off and took it. It looked and felt a lot like a jelly bracelet. It was thicker then most with black liquid sealed inside, "Okay? Whats a Jell bracelet have to doos wit' anyt'ing?"

"It's made with Antidote X."

"What?" Ace looked at it better, "Aint dat the stuff dat can strip away your powers? Why the hell would yous so casually walk around with a little plastic tube of it?"

She took it back from him holding it up in her hand, "It can only do that when in a more pure form, and if I was to come in direct contact with it. This dose has been heavily diluted and this 'plastic' is made from a very special petroleum compound. Almost as indestructible as I am."

"Sooooo? This makes it fair how?"

"When I, or really anyone affected and created with chemical X, come in skin contact with the bracelet it neutralizes our powers as long as we remain in contact."

"It's in your hand right now. Doos dat mean?"

"I currently have no access to my powers. No flying, no lasers, no super speed, no super strength. I'm no different then any other girl my age." She shrugged, "Mostly."

"Mostly?" Ace repeated as she wrapped the bracelet in a cloth from her pocket and placed the whole thing back in her pocket.

She steered the group to the door of the Ice Cream shop that was about a block from the field they had set off from, " My increased healing factor stays mostly intact along with a small amount of physical resistance."

"Meaning?"

"I can still take a hit and my broken arm will be fixed long before yours will, just not as quickly as when I'm not wearing the bracelet."

"Good to know." Ace winked at her as they entered the frozen treat establishment


	15. Chapter 15 – BackYard Party

**Chapter 15 – BackYard Party**

Maybe he shouldn't have come. It wasn't to late to turn around and leave. No one would even know he had been there. Ace looked up at afternoon sky, rubbing the back of his head, before just sighing. This kind of thing wasn't his forte. The Gangreen Gangs old ideas for celebrating independence day involved blowing up mail boxes with bottle rockets and scaring stray cats and dogs with fire crackers. In Empire City he had spent the 4th two different ways the two years he'd been there: One he went to an event by the pressure of his then manager, the next year he watched the fireworks from his apartment then played guitar all night at a bar. BBQs and back yard parties where not something he did. Buttercup had offhandedly mentioned that they where hosting a party and had then followed the comment with a invite.

"If you don't have plans already. It's kinda short notice."

He had replied with a shrug and a "I'll think about it."

Honestly, he had no plans. He hadn't even given the day much thought. He didn't just not do backyard parties, he didn't really do holidays; more specificity family holidays. Halloween was always a good time for him and the boys, but living in the town dump and not having anyone around to reinforce the family values side of things meant they didn't do holidays. Not like other people did. It made him a little apprehensive to join in, and it didn't help that he didn't know if Buttercups invite had been genuine or more of a kind gesture. He looked over at the gate that lead to the back yard when he heard the swell of laughter and voices talking.

How many people where here? He looked over at the vehicles parked in the drive way. There was the Utoniums car, of course, A black vehicle with political plates, A minivan, Mojo Jojos "Car" -how that thing was street legal Ace would never know what with the dome on top and, instead of tires, tank treads-, another family oriented car, and number of bicycles. He glanced at the front door again before heading over to the open fence that lead to the side yard/backyard.

He placed one hand on the strap to his guitar case and did his best to lean over to see past a lilac bush at the side of the house to see who all, or at least how many people, was there. He jumped a little when he felt something grab his free hand. Taking a breath he looked down at the smiling Ken reaching up to hold onto him with both hands.

"Ken-"

The boy took one hand away and placed it against his lips, "Ssssshhh!"

"Geh!" Ace had to stoop down as the little boy tugged him over by his hand. Ace quickly found himself squatting down next to the boy hiding in the back of the lilac bush. Ken did his best to hold in a fit of giggles. Ace leaned over and said hushed, "What's going on?"

Ken cupped his hands together to whisper back to Ace, though it sounded more like a stage whisper, "Hide and Seek."

Ace nodded mouthing a small 'oh'. Before listening for anyone coming, but he didn't hear a thing before getting sprayed with water, "Got yah!"

Ace made a noise of distress as Ken let out a child pitched laughter squeal. "Hey, Hey!"

Buttercup laughed hard placing the super soaker on her shoulder, "Well look at that I got a two for one."

Ace wiped the water from his face before looking up at the teen. She was wearing a tube top swim top and swim trunks that stopped just above her knees. He looked her up and down a couple of time before rolling his eyes. " _Thanks_ Buddacup."

She shrugged, "Don't thank me, you two are easy pickings now."

" _No_. No, no, no." Ace stated as she retook aim at them. Ken laughed before getting up and running away. Buttercup got her little brothers entire back side as he ran; soaking the boys maroon colored swim trunks, and yellow orange swim tee. Standing up Ace was greeted by Buttercup giving him a boarder line predatory smile. "Buttercup."

She took aim and he took off mumbling a "Shit, shit." Running into the back yard with the girl on his tail he managed to miss several fires, but slipping on a slick wet patch of grass meant his watery downfall. She got his entire front side, "Gah! Buddacup! Pfft-Pfft Buttercup! Come on **not** fair!"

She stopped and laughed, "All's fair in love and water wars, Ace!"

"That goes for you too, sister!" Buttercup laughed once more as she got double blasted by a Blossom Robin Team up. The three girls ran off with Blossom in a one piece Pink and red swimsuit and Robin wearing a green and yellow one with a flower pattern. Robin stopped, smiled at him for a quick moment to say "Hey Ace" before joining back in on the water shenanigans. Ace sat up with a annoyed grunt, once again wiping water from his face.

"Would you like a hand up my good man?" Ace glanced up at a red headed teen boy offering his hand. Ace grunted, took it and was back on his feet in a quick moment.

"Thanks." he mumbled. Ace placed his guitar case on the ground next to him before he started to ring out the front of his shirt. He was very thankful he had _not_ worn his jacket today. Instead of his normal type of attire Ace wore a simple pair of long black shorts and a white tee.

"The green eyed one can be very aggressive, so I've observed." Spoke the boy.

"No kidden." Ace looked up at his surroundings for the first time. The yard was rather filled with teens and a couple of kids chasing one another around with water pistols and balloons. A small sprinkler was set up along with a bright yellow slip and slide. By the back patio was where the adults congregated by tables and a grill; all of which was covered in food and miscellaneous. It was quite a few people. He didn't know if he could identify them all.

There was the girls, Butch, Brick and Boomer where among them. Robin. The boy named Mitch. Ken and two little boys of the same age: one being a boy with longish blond hair and the other looked to be Asian. A teen girl with a deep tan and curly hair he didn't know And another girl... _no_. woman? Ace wasn't sure if she was late teens or early twenties, but she was blond with two long pig tails. He didn't know her either.

Standing with the adults was the Utoniums, Mojo jojo, Mayor Bellum, and what he guessed was the parents of all the teens and children. Then there was the boy standing next to him. The kid was kinda tall for what he guessed to be 16 or 17; standing strait he was to Aces shoulder. The boy had thick round glasses and like the other teens boys wore a pair of swim trunks.

"Here." He offered Ace a towel, "Perhaps this will help with the liquid intake you have collected on your outer epidermis."

"Umm, Thanks." Ace took it and started to dry his hair. Giving his sunglasses a quick drying off aswell.

The boy held his hand out, "Let me introduce myself. I am designated as Dexter. May I assume by your green complexion you are the one the Utoniums refer to as Ace?"

"Yeah." Ace took his hand and raised an eye brow. He wasn't sure if the kid had an accent or was just emphasizing his pronunciation. "Sorry, what your name again?"

"Dexter." He replied and placed both his hands behind his back, "I am friends with Blossom."

Ace nodded, _that explains it._

"Did your instrument survive the attack unscathed?"

Ace glanced down, "Probably, but I shoulds check toos make sure."

He placed the towel around his neck, picked up the case, and walked over to one of the more empty tables at the porch. Dexter followed him and sat atop the picnic table next to where Ace set the case and opened it. Ace did a quick search over the wooden guitar. Feeling across it's face and up it's neck; along with checking the lining of the case by running his hand around the perimeter."Outside of a few droplets all's well."

That stayed true for about three seconds after Ace said it. A stream of water struck Dexter across the chest and face causing splash back to hit Ace and his open guitar case. "Whoa! Hey come on!"

Ace turned, feeling aggravated, and glared. He had expected to see Buttercup again, but Buttercup was currently in the background messing around on the slip and slide with Butch. No, in front of him was the blond he hadn't been able to identify. Ace aloud his anger to simmer down to annoyance and made a point of removing the towel around his neck to start drying off the string instrument.

"DeeDee!" The Dexter boy did not hide his annoyance. "There was to be no Water pistols on the patio!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you would just come join the fun." The young woman stated before pointing down, "Besides I'm not on the patio. I am clearly still on the grass."

"What's with the girl, kid?" Ace held back being snappy.

"This is my _annoying_ older sister DeeDee." Dexter stated wiping his glasses off seeming indignant.

"Oh Dex, what you call annoying I call loving you." She walked over and tussled his hair, before shooting a smile to Ace, "Brainiac here doesn't know how to loosen up and have fun. Some times I need to push it on him."

Dexter slapped her hand away, "Exposing myself to high doses of solar radiation and calling it socializing dose not sound like fun to me."

"Lucky for you, nerds, like you, made this thing." She reached around him and grabbed a bottle of spray sunscreen and wiggled it, "for other nerds, like you, to not burn your paler then the moon nerd skin."

Ace found himself scoffing and watching as she then handed the water gun to her brother, "Besides, poindexter, Blossom only invited us so she could spend time with you. Now take the hint and don't make that pretty little girl cry."

Dexter turned a deeper then his hair shade of red before going out into the grass to join the rest of the teen hoard. Ace rolled his eyes at the younger boy as he sat down on the table and continued to dry his guitar. "Not careful dere's goin' ta be a case of Nerd Love here."

DeeDee leaned on the table next to him and made a gesture with one hand, momentarily closing her eyes as she said, "I here by sanction their union in the name of all Geekdom. May the Ginger horde they produce grow big brained and please the Nerd gods. Amen."

Starting with a snort Ace found himself laughing while the young woman next to him giggled along. With the last of his annoyances dissolving away, he shook his head, pushed his sunglasses back up to their proper place, and cocked an eye brow, "You has a sense of humor, girly, I'll give you dat."

"I try." She looked at the instrument in his hands apologetic, "Sorry about that, by the way."

"No harm done."

"So you play then?" She settled herself next to him atop the table. He gave her a once over. She looked tall for a woman, probably a family trait factoring her brothers height, and wore a pink two piece with a this cloth covering that gave the lower half the illusion of a dress.

"Eh, not as much as I'd like since I came back to Townsville. Sadly been down graded to hobby."

"Music helps with the 5th and 7th Chakras." She tilted her head and eyed him up and down in away where she seemed to look at him but pass him at the same time, " would explain your inner aura."

He blinked, "Huh?"

"Sorry, it's nothing." She giggled leaning back, getting a relaxed, peaceful, look, "Just more of my ' _stupid mumbo jumbo_ '."

"Hmmhm. Dat yous talkin' or your little brother?" They looked at each other and he shrugged in a manor to say she didn't need to answer, "Speakin' of, just how _older_ sister are you?"

She sat up,"Right, I'm DeeDee, I'm Twenty Three, you?"

"Ace, Twenty six."

"When Blossom asked us, I honestly wasn't expecting to see anyone around my age. Just came because the fam did."

"Same. About the age thing." With his guitar now dry he checked the case. No harm done.

"Think I can hear you play?"

"Maybe after I say hey to the host real fast. Wouldn't wanna be rude." He opened a external pocket the case had and pulled out a packet of fireworks. It didn't look like he landed on them when he fell over before, and the plastic packaging had protected it from water.

He stood up strait, taking note that DeeDee came to about his chin, and wandered over to where the adults spoke amongst one another. The adults where dressed in various stages of summer wear though none of them wore swim wear. Professor Utonium was prepping the grill wearing a 'I love Pi' cooking apron while he spoke to three people and one green monkey.

Ace, paying no real attention to those the professor was talking to, cleared his throat, "Professor."

The Professor looked up, "Hm? Oh, hello Ace."

Ace offered the pack of fireworks, "Thanks for letting Buttercup extend the invitation."

The older man took the fireworks and grinned, "Thank you Ace."

"I hope you've been adjusting well Ace."

Looking over to the owner of the feminine voice, he only found himself tens in surprise, "Mayor Bellum." He shook himself quickly out of the surprise. He knew the powerful woman was at the party, but now he wish he'd paid attention to the fact she was standing there when approaching the professor. That over sight and he the fact he hadn't been in close proximity of the powerful woman after her rise to mayor hood. He remembered her rise to power hadn't been a surprise after the old mayor died of natural causes, "Uh, yeah, I've been doosin okay. I...I've been meaning to thank you Ms. Bellum."

"There's no need." Her voice understanding

Ace swallowed. No need? Sure there was, "No, no really I-"

"Ace."

"If I may Mayor, I would say let the boy speak. He, like many of us here, including myself, have much gratitude to you." Ace felt his eyebrows arch at Mojo popping in on his behalf, "Your new policies have greatly improved the crime rate, which is to say our lives have been improved which is to say-"

"Which is to say thank you." Ace interjected before Mojo jojo could go on one of his repetitive rambles, "I know yous didn't personally come to my court hearin', but you made the accord to begin wit' and I knows you helped with the details with my personal release...So... _Thank you_. You gave the guys a chance even I thought they wouldn't get. We owe you our lives."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Ace. The Gangreen Gang is just one of the many examples of why I passed the Accord to begin with. I'm just glad to hear the reports that all of you are doing very well so far."

Ace looked at her hand then her, "The gang is doin okay?"

"There was a minor problem a couple of months back, but yes."

Ace nodded, taking a deep thankful breath. As part of their release stipulation he had zero contact for months with any of them. He'd tried to see if Buttercup knew anything a few times, but being as she was in no way connected to their cases she hadn't been able to tell Ace anything. Ace leaned his head back slightly, "I'm gonna go back to it."

He exchanged a quick word more with the Professor and then went back to where DeeDee waited. She smiled at him in surprise, "You know the Mayor, and the, uh, little green guy?"

"Somethin like dat." He answered getting his guitar situated in his lap.

"Don't give me that. How?"

He gave her a look, "You...You don't know who I am?" She shook her head no, "Don't your family live in the city?"

"We recently moved here. About a year and a half now."

"Fine, but you've had to of heard of the Gangreen Gang. We've never been the worst group in Townsvill, but we have our fame."

She looked at him, "You trying to tell me you're a gangster?"

"Technically, Ex gangster now. I'm a little surprised. Would of figured Blossom would of told your brother all kinds of bad mouthin' about me."

"I've over heard a little bit of what goes on here at the Utonium house, but-" She shrugged before leaning over and bumping his shoulder with hers, "You gonna play?"

He smirked and did a quick tuning job. He strummed a few strings before thinking of what would be good to play, "All right, I'll try dis one given what today is... _This land is your land, This land is my land. From California to the New York island; From the red wood forest to the Gulf Stream waaaters. This land was made for you and Me._ "

Ken and his two friends came over to listen to him. The Asian boy leading them into clapping along, " _As I was walking that ribbon of highway, I saw above me that endless skyway: I saw below me that golden valley: This land was made for you and me_."

Ace leaned down, tipping his sunglasses to wink at the kids, "Not many knows the rest of the song but I'll give it a shot aye? _I've roamed and rambled and I followed my footsteps. To the sparkling sands of her diamond deserts; And all around me a voice was sounding: This land was made for you and me."_

The kids began to join in on the chorus _, "This land is your land, This land is my land. From California to the New York island; From the red wood forest to the Gulf Stream waaaters. This land was made for you and Me."_

 _"When the sun came shining, and I was strolling, And the wheat fields waving and the dust clouds rolling, As the fog was lifting a voice was chanting: This land was made for you and me. This land is your land, This land is my land. From California to the New York island; From the red wood forest to the Gulf Stream waaaters. This land was made for you and Me.."_

Ace knitted his eye brows a little as he finished the song off. It was part of a off variation of the song he had leaned and it made him Think of his and the gangs situation and the chance given to them, " _In the shadow of the steeple; I saw my people, By the relief office, I seen my people; As they stood there hungry, I stood there asking. Is_ _this land made for you and me?"_

 _"This land is your land, This land is my land. From California to the New York island; From the red wood forest to the Gulf Stream waaaters. This land was made for you and Me."_

 _Nobody living can ever stop me, As I go walking that freedom highway; Nobody living can ever make me turn back. This land was_ _made for you and me_."

The children giggled and clapped, but Ace looked up when he heard more applause. That also being the moment when he realized that the majority of the guest had come closer to listen. Ace was not usually the type to be bashful, but, having an unexpected audience who was not the usual type he played for, he felt a blush creep across his face.

"All this time I though Buttercup and Robin where just pulling our legs." Brick, with his red shorts and backwards hat, said surprised, "But it looks like you really can play and sing."

"Told you so." Buttercup ribbed, before smiling as Butch, standing next to her, put a hand on her hip and pulled her to him. Butch didn't really look at Ace; He had a look of being unpleased, but not in a position to say or do anything. Ace wondered momentarily what Buttercup had told her little boyfriend to keep the peace when it came to the BCA arrangement.

"Think you can play another?" Boomer asked.

Ace shrugged, shrugging off his momentarily laps of bashfulness and putting on his more coy and calm persona, "What you have in mind?"

Boomer grinned a little, disappearing for a second in a flash of blue and a gush of wind, before returning to be sitting on the ground next to the table with a hand drum, "Keeping it in theme, how about country tis of thee?"

Ace played a few songs, being joined off and on in both singing and instrument playing by everyone present. Ace didn't make is obvious, but he observe Buttercup though this. Buttercup aimed away from singing, mostly humming or if she did sing it was mostly under her breath where others wouldn't really hear. He stopped once food began to be passed out and everyone went about to eat.

Loading a plate with a burger, chips, and some fruit Ace found a shady, dry, patch of grass to sit and eat. He watched the others as he did so. A pleasant pass time he did often: People watching. The small children sat at the patio tables with what could be assumed to be their parents; this including Ken, the Professor, and Saundra. The other adults also sat mostly on the patio or stood in small groups here and there. Ace was mildly amused to see Mojojo sitting with Mayor Bellum. The teens sat in the grass in a wide, uneven, circle. Sitting mostly paired off: Bubbles with Boomer, Buttercup and Butch, Blossom sitting Next to Dexter in a way that screamed " _We have crushes on each other, but while everyone else knows it we don't. And/or too chicken shit to say anything_ ", Brick gave a few side long glances at the darker skinned girl who he learned was named Amy and was friends with Bubbles. Robin and Mitch Where the odd men out. Brick must of said something because Boomer started to turn red and everyone else laughed.

Ace, sitting in a leaned back relaxed position, looked up as DeeDee walked up to him. She held out a bottle to him, "You aloud to or on probation?"

He reached up and took the bottle. Looking at it he smirked, popped the top, and took a swig, "Whats dat tell ya?"

"Either you aren't on probation or you don't care enough to chug a beer with half a dozen law enforcement in front of you." She sat next to him.

"You're not as dumb as you look." He joked.

"I get that a lot, and at least I don't look like you." She took her own bottle. lightly clinking it against his, before they both drank. He grunted when she then took the liberty of using his chest and stomach as something to half lean half lay on.

He cocked his head, "I get the hunch yous don't put much stock in the terms personal space or boundaries."

She just smiled as they ate. Usually he'd be annoyed, but she had a hippie type vibe coming off her that made him okay with it. He also had a feeling this was just in her personality to do. Also, though he doubted he'd admit to it, he partly appreciated the company of someone closer in age to him. He really didn't have many friends to spend time with: his age or other wise.

"I think they're going to set up for fireworks soon. Hand out black snakes and poppets to the little ones."

"Should of brought bottle rockets." Ace mumbled, feeling her giggle against him.

"I think I saw a couple."

"Don't tempt me Blondie. I am trying to be reformed."

"Reformed doesn't mean boring." They both chuckled a little.

"Hey Ace!" He took his attention away from DeeDee as he watched Buttercup approach. "Can I-?"

She stopped gave a curiously confused look at the two. He sighed, "What?"

She blinked and recollect her thoughts, "I want to talk to you."

"About?"

She just nodded her head towards the house, "Come on."

He sighed sitting up and letting DeeDee remove herself from him, "Duty calls."

"Mhm. Have fun."

"Riiiight." He winked and caught up with Buttercup.

"You're getting cuddly with Dexters sister, I see." Buttercup stated once he caught up.

"Jealous?"

She shook her head,"Dude."

He chuckled and opened the sliding glass door for the both of them as they entered the kitchen, "Alright, what's up Buttercup?"

"I hate that meme." She grumbled going over to the table and shuffling through some papers on it. She alined a small stack and set them apart, "Gonna need a signature on these."

"On what?" He asked closing the door behind him and walked over to read over the papers.

"You have a schedule update."

The papers where very similar to his original release papers, but this ones schedule didn't have him taking class on Sunday -thus freeing that day for him-, and didn't have him doing community service on Wednesday or Thursdays any more. He grinned, taking the pen Buttercup offered to sign the updated paper.

"This it?"

"No, I'm also to give this you." She held out another paper to him.

He took it and read it:

Snake: 722-4423 – Landline

Arturo: 555-7727 – Cell Phone

Billy: 558-0021 – Landline

Grubber: 234-3224 – Video chat

He read over it several times, barely hearing Buttercup as she spoke again, "Hard to believe it's already been six months, huh? You've been doing good. Oh, and Mailing address are on the back too. You're not really aloud to visit them without permission yet, but- yeah."

Ace quickly took his flip phone at of his pocket, opening it, ready to start typing in each number, but stopped to look at Buttercup. Unsure.

She smiled softly. Unsure wasn't something Ace did often. It was a little cute. She put a hand on his shoulder and nodded, "Go ahead. I'm sure they're all waiting."

She was caught off guard to be suddenly engulfed in his embrace. "Uhhh."

"Thank you Buddacup." He let her out of the hug before walking a little further into the house; calling the first number.


	16. Chapter 16 – Turning Point

****Chapter 16 – Turning Point****

"Soos that was a sour ball for the Sir and a purple viking for the lady." Ace set the drinks in front of the couple sitting at the bar, before taking a couple of abandoned glasses next to them and placing them into the dirty bin for the busboy to take away on his next round. Ace eyed the sizable tip also taken from it's place where it had been placed under one of the glasses; he grinned. This was one field where his slick, laidback, charm was a perfect match. Green or not green, his ability to read people, say just the right thing, and get people to put down their guard ment he was a ideal bartender. Added bonus was Being good at his job meant really good tips.

Ace was also in high spirits. The last couple of months had been hectic, busy, and more then a little stressful. But they had been good. After Buttercup had given him those numbers he kept his promise to Snake and the others. Calling each of the Gangreen Members in tern. They where doing well, and Ace felt a odd feeling of deep pride in hearing how each of them was progressing. Ace would be the first to admit his relationship to the fellas was more then a little complicated. Yes, he would call them his brothers, and they where absolutely his family. However, there was more to it. There was many tittles that could be assigned to him to describe it. Ace was their leader. Ace was the oldest of the group of friends. Ace was the oldest brother. Ace also had the biggest roll in raising them. He didn't think of himself as their father in any way, but he had been placed in a situation where he had to raise himself and the rest of the gang for the simple need of survival. With this, the pride he felt could be classified as parental pride. Finally they where growing up and looking to the future.

Arturo was in school! The youngest member of the group had been placed in a fast track program to getting a high-school diploma. He was the only one in the group who could still get a Diploma rather then a GED thanks to the program. Ace knew in the long run there really wasn't a real difference between the two. Any college or job would accept either educational document in similar merit. That, however, hadn't stopped Ace from getting a happy warmth in his chest when Lil' Arturo excitedly started yammering through the phone about all his classes. His Handler family had been very nice to him and had a son who Arturo got along with swimmingly. Apparently having a "little amigo" to mentor had been helping Arturo adjust without the gang. And, though He hadn't strait up said it, Ace had a feeling Arturo either did have or soon would have a girlfriend.

To Aces pleasant surprise, Grubber was learning sign language! It had been meant as a means for him to better communicate with his handler family, but had turned out to be a means for his independence. Of all the members of the Gang, Grubber had always been the one the most off. It was a unspoken consensus belief that Grubber was the one who had the most radical change from the experiments. At least mentally. Leaving the younger man fully capable normal speech and communication but a odd un willingness to use it. Actually, Ace mentally sided, Grubber was very capable of altering his voice and had the ability to mimic others. It was an interesting trait he didn't use often. Instead Grubber simply stuck his tongue out all the time and would make noises. Over the years Ace hadn't really considered this lack of talking to be anything serious. He and the gang understood Grubber just fine, but that was probably on account of them all growing up together and living together.

Grubber now explained his thoughts and ideas on a new level. Ace always knew Grubber was smart, but now he was able to show it off and be trusted with more complicated task. Grubber had been assigned a entry level job imputing data from surveys into computer charts. Being able to fully express himself he'd been able to give a better impute system and had been promptly promoted to help implement it. Ace was proud of him too. Even more so to hear that Grubber to was getting his GED, and was promised a supervisor position after he got it if he wanted. Grubbers show of intelligence, independence, and trust worthiness had even convinced his handler and the BCA board to a lot him his own apartment. Ace enjoyed talking to Grubber and for good measure he was also studying sign language and was encouraging all the gang members to do the same.

Snake. Ace frowned a little while he thought of the brother who looked up to him the most while pouring another shot for a customer. Snake was doing the opposite. Snake had been the one Bellum had alluded to when saying there had been trouble when he was at the 4th of July party two months back. Snake had been walking the fine line game during their separation. Breaking the rules just enough to break them without getting a real warning or strike. It had escalated when Snake tagged the side of a bus at night and got caught. While everyone else was gaining more freedoms and privileges, Snakes schedule had become more encroaching. Landing him with a curfew.

Ace wiped down his work space as he continued to think. Snake was acting out, and Ace didn't know why. Sure, Snake wasn't used to the rules and structure, but everyone else was on the band wagon. Ace hoped that now that they where in contact again he would be able to use his influence over Snake to encourage him to keep on the path. But what worried Ace the most was that he didn't know if that would work anymore. Ace had been on the phone with Snake often over the last couple of months -Ace usually talked to at least one of the fellas almost every night-, and Snake hadn't been sounding one ounce pleased that Ace had sided with his handlers and was reinforcing the whole good boy thing. Snake had actually ended their first conversation with each other by hanging up in a huff. Ace had no idea how to help Snake see the virtue in the opportunity they'd been handed. He just didn't want to see him back in jail.

At least Big Billy was doing well. Billy wasn't on any educational program, but was going to life and working classes. To learn to be a independent adult some day. It was probably the best for the big guy. Billys more child like mannerisms and lack of average intelligence had never been a secret. Ace didn't know if it was just the way Billy was or if something had been taken away from the cyclops at the facility. Ace wished for more for him, but was also accepting that Billy might not have all the life opportunities as the rest of the group so long as the Big guy was happy. Happy he seemed to be. Billy had told Ace of the Farm his Handers Family lived on. Apparently he really like the chickens and was even aloud to keep one as a pet. He was a excellent farm hand.

Billy was also learning to play the drums as a means to help him focus and improve his hand -eye coordination. Ace looked up, across the bar, and scanned the restaurant. He wouldn't call it a large restaurant, but it had a decent size. There where some booths set up against the wall made of mostly windows, some further back designed for more privacy, there was rows of tables and in the corner furthest from the front door- and to Aces left- was a small stage. A young woman stood on it singing accompanied by her husband on guitar. Every day just about, Ace watched as different bands and singers stood there and performed for the restaurant.

Ace had plans. Now that he had more free time in the week he had taken back to playing. He still wanted to make the Gangreen gang into a band. After hearing about Billy playing it had only refueled his want to do so. He'd begun to subtly plant the idea for the guys to pick up an instrument and start practicing. He'd already gained footing. Apparently Arturos not girlfriend-girlfriend played piano. It hadn't taken much to have him consider getting lessons from her and maybe getting a key board. With two out of four learning an instrument, Ace considered them well on their way. He already knew Grubber was multitalented and would quickly pick up any thing handed to him. Snake would be the hurdle, but he'd cross that bridge later. His current focus when it came to the performing arts at the moment was Buttercup.

He didn't necessary want her to be part of the band, though he had mulled the thought over several times now. He just wanted to hear her sing again. He wanted that talent, that voice, not go to waste. She would be hard to crack, but he thought he just might have a means to get what he wanted. The key to her would be subtlety and gradual. He wanted to perform again. He'd decided he'd be joining in on the restaurants annual band contest next time it came around. If he played his cards right this would be how he got Buttercup to stop hiding her talent. Maybe she would perform too. It would be tricky though. He'd use the excuse that he needed time to practice and would use his supervised time to do so. It would just be a coincidental that all the songs he practiced would be songs that Buttercup favored. It's not like Ace had _accidentally_ looked over her most listened to songs play-list on her phone when using the device to order pizza for their lunch. Ace smiled to himself. Would he do something like that?

It would only be a matter of time before she unconsciously started to hum or sing along. With the girls, and Ken, now being back in school she would let her guard down. After all, the people she was hiding her secret talent from the most would be no where in earshot for a few hours more. This was what he was hoping for anyways.

"Well hey there, , Green, and Deep in thought. A Penny for your thoughts?" Ace looked up and smirked. He hadn't noticed the tall blond make her way over then settle herself at the bar in front of him.

"Whoa Whoa whoa." He stood up strait, raising one hand slightly, "Pardon me Ms. But the bar is reserved for those who are twenty one and older. I'm afraid you'll need to find a table toos eat here at Qs Bar and restaurant."

DeeDee giggled lightly before playing along with his banter. She put her hand to her chest in mock surprise, "But my dear bar keep, I _am_ over twenty one."

He leaned on the counter between them and eyed her up and down. Appreciating the view and making it obvious, "A young attractive thing like yous? No way. I think I'm gonna need to see a ID."

DeeDees cheeks tinted pink for a moment as she handed him the small bit of plastic. Ace glanced at it before tapping it twice on the counter from between two fingers. Ace still wasn't fully sure what to make of DeeDee. She was far from the usual type he would associate with or keep company with, and yet they'd been hanging out quite often after their first meeting. They had also fallen into the comfortable habit of shameless flirting. There was absolutely an attraction between them, but that was also something Ace wasn't sure what to make of. She wasn't his normal type of friend let alone potential girlfriend. Who knew though, maybe that was a good thing. After all, he was trying to change, it would make sense for him to change the people around him. Ultimately in the end, he just really enjoyed having a friend.

He didn't see himself actively pursuing anything with her, but he didn't see himself turning down an opportunity should it show itself. He handed her back her card, "Soos, hows your day goin'?"

She shrugged, "Kinda slow. Class was rather boring today."

"Maybe a drink will perk ya up. Can I get yous somethin'?" Ace asked.

She thought a moment before shaking her head, "I'll just take a soda. I still have rehearsal to do today. Best to stay fully sober. Don't want to disrupt the flow to my chakras so close to opening. "

Ace nodded and poured her a coke. DeeDee was in her last year of schooling. Aiming for a performing Art major with a Spiritual studies minor. She was well on her way to being a full professional ballerina. She was currently dealing with rehearsals for a big recital coming up in about a week. Her school held performances at the same hall Bubbles troupe often practiced. It was in this manner that Dexter and Blossom had first met waiting for their sisters to finish up. When she first told him the story of how her family and the Utoniums became acquainted, Ace wondered if wanting to dance was a blond thing or if DeeDee and Bubbles where just cut from the same cloth.

She took a sip of the soda and eyed him up and down before smiling and propping her chin on the back of her hand, "So what's got you in such a good mood. Your auras fluxing between Orange and Pink."

That was another thing that made DeeDee interesting to Ace; She was an aura seer. A real one. When she spoke of auras and chakras it wasn't some hippie trope, it was because she had the sight of it. It was another thing he wondered if it was a blond thing or not. Bubbles didn't see auras, or if she did no one was telling him, but she had a way of understanding or knowing. She was very subtle about it, but the more time he spent at the Utonium home the more he noticed it. Thinking back on it he wondered if Bubbles had a knowing sens about Buttercups singing. After observing the way the blond Puff spoke when taping into her sens of knowing he realized she'd done the same thing to him when sending him to the school the day he over heard Buttercup.

"Well little Ms noisy." Ace answered while booping her nose, "I _am_ in a good mood. I finally have a date for my GED test, and I have no worries about passin."

"Ace that's wonderful!" She reached over the bar and pulled the green man into a hug. Yup, DeeDee had no concept of personal space. He chuckled and pulled away from her. She clapped her hands together a couple times suddenly becoming giddy, "You truly think you'll do okay?"

He shrugged a bit smugly before repeating, "I have no worries. Blossom actually did a good job helping me out, but _man_ will I tells yous am I ever thankful the Puffs are back in school and that Blossom is no longer riding my ass about the studying. I have never felt so stressed then when she was hovering. I mean damn, that little girl sure dose hate me." He shot DeeDee a look, "Don't suppose your little third sight could help me know why?"

DeeDee shook her head, "No, all I know is she gose a Blackish Blue color when you're around her."

"What's dat mean?"

"Mmm, I'd say it's a Protectiveness associated with loyalty."

Ace made a face taking in the meaning, before just sighing heavily. He shook his head and pushed the thought aside. Looking down the bar he saw a customer waving him over. He gave DeeDee the "one second" gesture. He attended the customer and a couple of the others sitting at the bar before returning to where she sat.

DeeDee ran a finger around the rim of her glass as she spoke once more, "So, you wanna go do something; maybe grab a bite after you get off today. Celebrate your test?"

He sighed and placed his hand over hers that wasn't fiddling with the glass, "I'd love toos, but unfortunately today is a day I get to be babysat." He glanced up at the time on the clock on the wall, "I'll have just enough time to get out of this stupid uniform, grab a package from the apartment, then get to the Puffs place."

"Oh, right." She seemed disappointed before perking back up and running a finger under the folded collar of his work shirt, "And I wouldn't say you look stupid in this. I think you look rather sharp."

"Please if I had a blazer I'd be in a red penguin suit." Ace said standing up straight and making a wide hand sweep of himself. His work uniform was a pair of black slacks, a white over shirt, and a red vest over the shirt. Apparently the standard uniform for those working the bar. The only deviation he was allotted was his sunglasses for his vision.

"If it's red can you really call it a penguin suit?"

He rolled his eyes, "Smart ass." Looking back up at the time he then turned to the small window that connected the bar to the back room, "Hey Taylor, I'm jettin. Gotta get going!"

" _Right_ , see you tomorrow!" Was the response as Ace left his station behind the bar. He stood next to DeeDee leaning over her, "I will rain check you on the bite to eat. Maybe yous and I can celebrate after I pass?"

She leaned back into him looking up and smiling, "Definitely."

Ace made quick work of getting his stuff from the employees lounge, getting back to his apartment, changing, and then heading to meet up with Buttercup. He parked his bike in their drive way and took only a couple of strides to the front door. He positioned the three color coated packages under one arm before knocking.

The packages where birthday presents to the girls. He hadn't attended their birthday bash a couple of weeks back to celebrate them turning 17. He 'd been working a late shift that day, but all things considered he thought it would be wise to get them something. After all the time he'd spent with them now and the help they all had been giving him It seemed fair. Unfortunately he had kept forgetting to grab them to bring them over and was very late on giving the gifts. The gifts weren't anything special, token gifts really of patterned fluffy socks. The kind of socks people wore around the house, usually in winter.

Ace knocked again after getting no answer, "Yo Buddacups! You can't tell me I beet yous home..." He waited again before knocking once more, "Buttercup?"

He looked around before trying the door handle. The door opened and he let himself into the dwelling. "Buttercup?! You're here right?"

"Damn it!" He looked up the stairs towards the open green door where he heard rummaging, "Yeah, I'm up here!"

Ace set the three gifts on the table before starting up the stairs. Curious to know what the green puff was doing, "Sorry for being late, my shift replacement called in."

He heard her grumble something that didn't sound like a reply to him. Reaching the top he peeked into her room. Buttercup was busily hunting around her room while also making a mess of the place. Not that Buttercup kept her room completely tidy to begin with. This time however she had clothes, bedding, and books strewn about as she hunted.

"Where is it?" She grumbled riffling through a drawer.

"Where's what?" He asked stepping in, "What are yous doin?"

She groaned, it coming out more like a aggravated growl before looking at him, "Weeks ago now I saw this cool little race car thing." She walked over to the bed, getting on the floor and started to look under it, "It was a wined up car the glowed in the dark and had a flexible clip together race track that also glows in the dark. I bought it for Kens Birthday not knowing if I'd be able to find another one like it. But now I can't find where I hid it!"

She made another aggravated sound plopping her head onto the bed from her seat on the floor. Ace leaned on her door frame a little amused, "Yous celebrating another birthday? Didn't you guys just have one?"

She turned her head and glared at him, "It's what you get when three of your kids where born in late August and one was born in early October."

"Your parents must have lots of fun during Christmas." He replied still grinning a bit at her annoyance, "Maybe I can help yous?"

She thought a moment folding her arms around her head. Grumbling, she conceded, "Yeah, I guess I could use the help. Try maybe the closet I haven't really been through the top shelf yet."

He went over to the closet to his left and opened its little folding doors. He looked around the long top shelf that spanned the length of the closet. It mostly had old books and a couple of boxes. Pushing them aside to get to the back a soccer ball fell out that he let bounce and roll away. Looking in the furthest corner a bit of color caught his eye.

Ace felt his pulse quicken and a strange tingling numbness cross his skin. He reached for the garment nestled up against the back of the shelf and pulled it out in one hand. Out of reflex, he caught the small box that had been hidden in its folds. Lowering the garment to his side a moment to look at the box he numbly held the boxed race car out towards where Buttercup was without saying a thing.

"Maybe I put it- _What_?! You found it!? Ugh! That's not fair" He felt her take the item from his out stretched hand, but didn't look away from what was in his other hand. "I look for it for like an hour and you find it in thirty seconds. God, next time I check the closet first."

"You still have this?" Ace spoke softly sounding almost dazed as he held the thing out with both his hands.

Buttercup looked up from the toy box to the Orange and Blue vest held in the mans hands. A Blush seared across her face "I-I." She turned her face away from him walking over to her dresser to place the race-car in one of the drawers, "Yeeeeeah... I kept it."

He turned his head to her shaking it a couple of times to try and understand, "Why would you keep this? The day I left this here-...Why?"

Buttercups face remained heated as she sat down on her bed and shrugged, "I don't know." She looked down at the bed then at his piercing gaze before standing right back up to pace a bit, "You left it here. I was gonna give it back to you, but then you left town so suddenly that I! - I just kept it. It didn't feel right to just get rid of it. I was still gonna give it back to you." She shrugged again. Her demeanor uncharacteristicly timid; almost shy, "I guess I'm giving it back now."

Ace looked at her for a long moment before looking back down at the vest. He balled it up and tossed into the trash can near the door. Buttercup shot over to retrieve it, "What! Whoa! Ace, what are you doing?"

"I'm throwing it out! Throwing it away like you should of done." He reach for it to take it way from her to throw it back in the can.

She batted his hand away and held the vest closer to her so he couldn't get it, "But Ace it's your vest!? This thing is like signature Ace! You used to wear it _all_ the time. It was hard pressed to find a day where you weren't wearing this and those sunglasses of yours. You know, before you replaced the vest this jacket."

Buttercup reached up ran her hand around the collar of his jacket holding it under the lapel. Ace reach up and gripped her hand in its spot. Squeezing her hand harder then he should have while he took a deep calming breath. How could Buttercup not understand? He slacked his grip still holding her hand in place. With his free hand he pointed at the vest she still held. "That vest is nothing more then a symbol of the slime ball asshole I am."

"You mean _where_." She corrected him.

He looked at the hand still stationed at his lapel. She had let go of the fabric and her fingers where more or less holding his. He swallowed, pulling her hand away, took a step back from her, and let her go. "Buttercup that thing is just a reminder of all the terrible things I've done."

"But you're not that guy anymore Ace, and it's not like you've ever done anything that's unforgivable."

"Tell that to the world."

"Ace!"

"Buttercup seeing you with it especially just reminds me of the lowest point in my life! I could of really hurt you!" He snapped at her, "Don't you see that!? I could of ruined both our lives!"

"Ace you didn't _do_ anything! You _stopped_ **me** remember? Besides I think your exaggerating, or choosing worse case anyways, saying it would of ruined our lives."

"Fine, but you can't deny I would of hurt you." Ace Countered.

"...Probably" Buttercup grunted tugging at her hair slightly, "Yes okay! But that would have been on me not you! If it wasn't you there it would have been someone else. Or I might of done something else entirely stupid." Ace watched as she did her best to blink away and repress the bubbling emotions starting to be stirred with in, "Ace I was really distraught when Butch broke up with me, especially for the reasons why. I hate talking about it, and I hate thinking I was so damn stupid! Who knows what I would of done or the people I would of done it with! But I got lucky! It was you."

He dry chuckled leaning his back against her dresser and crossing his arms, " _Lucky,_ suuuure, and we can all see where your little brake up landed you. Hmm. How's that boyfriend of yours doing by the way? Getting along? Making kissy faces at each other? Have you shagged yet?"

"Ace don't!"

"Why not?" Ace threw his hands up and took a couple of steps forward, "I've been trying to talk to you about what happened from the day we where shoved into that stupid car together! And don't give me that look, yous and I both know I wasn't about to ask about your pathetic little crush on me back in the day and then you brought up the Sedusa thing just to piss me off enough to stop me from finishing da question! So why not bring up the guy whos started this whole mess when all yous want to do is defend the lowest point in my life for the sake of a vest!?"

He made another attempt to grab the old vest, but Buttercup just shoved him away. Slamming him into the door frame. A grunt escaping him as he sunglasses fell off. "Is that all I am to you, Ace! A ' _pathetic_ ' little girl? A low point in your life!?"

He leaned a little on the frame and glared at her, "Fuck you Buttercup! Don't twist it up when yous knows that's not what I meant!"

"Then what _do_ you mean!?"

He squinted, getting down to retrieve his sunglasses. Placing them back on he stayed knelled on the floor, "You just don't get it Buttercup. To know you've had in your closet a constant remind of what I-"

He turned his head way clenching his jaw with out finishing the thought.

"Then explain it to me." She said kneeling next to him. Both of their tempers calming down with the desire to understand the others reaction to the shared experience.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping, "Buddacup I used to be okay...excepting of the life I had. I didn't want to change then. I didn't see a point. I told myself it was fine because the gang weren't hurting anyone. Not really. We weren't draggin' anyone down to our level. Just ourselves. Until you. I almost crossed a line. Almost dragged you down."

She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, "But you didn't Ace."

"That's not the point Buddacup." He looked at the vest still in her hand, draped over her knees, "That vest... I would of gotten rid of it anyways. To get away from it, my old image, away from Townsville. After what I almost let you do, what _I_ almost did." He shook his head, "I had to leave."

" _Oh_." He looked at her when it came out nearly a whisper, "So I really was the reason you left? I mean, no one knew exactly why you left. But I had a hunch when you where gone with in, what, two days after?... I'm sorry Ace."

He took her had from his shoulder into both of his, "Don't be. You where only apart of it. There was lots of things, yous was just the straw on the camels back. It all made me want to change."

She looked down at where their hands met, "Ace, that wasn't you low point, it was mine. My low point." She looked back up to his eyes, "That was your turning point."

"Buddacup I - _Iiee_ -" It wasn't the first time Buttercup had ever hugged him, but given what they where talking about made his brain sputter to feel her suddenly so close to him. Her arms around his middle, her body pressed against his, and her knees between his.

"Ace you where a lot stronger then me that night. It was only thanks to you I was able to put it all in perspective. You stopped me from doing something so moronic, and hurting myself."

He chuckled lightly as he put his arms around her. He fell back so his legs could stretch out rather then be folded under him and take on both of their weight. Resting his head against her neck they both kind of just laughed. He almost felt like crying though he didn't know why, and by the sound of her laughter she did too. Not that either of them where going to. They stayed this way for a few minuets. Their half laughs filling the room. They both calmed before separating; Buttercup moving back away from him. She rubbed one eye, but Ace could see she hadn't actually cried. They both smiled before looking down at the vest.

"So what are you going to do with it?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I don'ts know. I don'ts really want a bad reminder of who I was."

Buttercup looked at the vest thoughtfully, "What if it didn't have to be?"

He looked at her raising a brow in question. Just barely a touch of pink tinted her cheeks, "What if I kept it."

"Buttercup."

"Hear me out. What if I kept, m-maaaybe even wore it. Not as a reminder of who you where, but a reminder of when you did the right thing? When you did right by me. The-the turning point in your life?"

Ace leaned back thinking a little bit, "That might...It's not a horrible idea, Cuppa."

She smiled before standing, picking the vest up with her. She offered her hand to him and helped him stand as well. He took a step away from her, now being the moment of all moments for his face to heat up. She looked at him and then the vest. With a small shrug she slipped it on and zipped it up.

He was a little surprised to see that it fit her rather well. Either he used to be more slim or she had developed a chest that took up the garments extra slack. "It looks good on ya."

"Thanks." They both smiled in a shy manner.

He rubbed the back of his neck"Sooooos. What's on the Handlers agenda today?"

She chuckled, " _Actually_ , I was just gonna let you off the hook today. Bu...Butch wanted to take me to see some band playing at a party Princess is hosting." Ace made a face that made her laugh, "Yeah, I know. Sounds like a lot of 'fun'. But if you had plans or something you wanted to do today you're free to go."

He nodded, "Then I'll be seeins yah."

It wasn't long before he was shutting the front door behind him. He leaned on it and took a deep breath. Not sure of what all just happened. Walking to his bike he looked up to Buttercups window. A warmth fluttered through him, making him smile.

Sitting on his bike he took out his phone and looked through his contacts. Choosing one he called, waiting for an answer, "Yeah, hey DeeDee, did you still wanna hang out?"


	17. Chapter 17: Unsure

**Sorry this chapter is both longer then I meant it to be, and a bit more filler then I had meant, and it took longer to do it , and I was going to have more in it originally. It was just getting to long, but you'll have a little surprise at the end.**

 ** **Chapter 17: Unsure****

His eyes where placed placidly to the floor. The view dimmed by his glasses and, once more, drifting thoughts.

He had felt a peace, a comfort, when he had left, but it hadn't taken long for his brain to start over thinking the whole matter; now he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Misalliance thoughts slipped in and out of his head trying to piece together every remembrance and feeling that had been stirring in him for the last couple of weeks. He needed to talk it out with someone, get out of his own head and see what some elses head had to say about the whole matter. However there wasn't anyone really available to chit chat with considering who, and what, was the primary source of the spaced out mental wanderings.

Buttercup snapped her finger next to his face from where she stood in front of him, one hand on her hip, "Ace, come on. Now's not the time to be drifting off."

He pushed her hand away. Even now when he should be focusing the thoughts kept comeing, "I'm _thinkin_ , not 'driftin' off', Cuppa."

"Could of fooled me. They just called your group number."

"Oh." Ace removed himself from the wall he'd been leaning against and watched as a small group of people filed forward. He raised a brow and looked back at the touch on his elbow.

"Don't be nervous, okay?" Buttercup spoke with a sincerity, "You've been working really hard for this and are perfectly ready."

Ace had never thought of himself as the nervous type, but looking into the door of the classroom made him uneasy to say the least. He glanced over his shoulder to receive reassuring gestures from both DeeDee and Buttercup. Buttercup had said something about how Blossom had wanted to be here as well, probably to know as soon as possible if her tutoring skills where any good on him, but she had been requested to help Mayor Bellum on something. He was thankful the little redhead hadn't shown up. Her judging presence would of only added to the sudden sense of unease he'd finnaly faltered in suppress. He still didn't know why the leader of the trio seemed to hate him so much, but now wasn't the right time to dwell on it.

Instead he let his mind fill the reassuring presence of the only people who he could consider friends in the city. He didn't smile, or truly react, to either of the twos good intentions, even as DeeDee leaned up and gave him a peck to the cheek, but he was more thankful for it then he'd ever admit.

"I don't think you need it, but for luck." DeeDee smiled before giving him a light push towards the door.

He gave them both a small wave before walking into the classroom where he took a seat among the others of his assigned testing group. Two others fallowed behind him before the door was shut and the woman who looked more official then she needed to be stood at the front with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Welcome, I am Mrs. Davis. Before we begin I'm going to go over some simple rules and policies for while you are here. There is to be no talking while the test it going or any behavior that may be considered disruptive. There is to be no outside paper or books out during the testing time. There are to be no electronics. This includes phones, device used for music, tablets, and hand held game systems. If you brought any electronics please turn them off and set them on desk at the front of the class now. You may retrieve them after the test is over. And please remember if you are caught with any, or break the rules, it will be considered cheating and you will be asked to leave and be given a automatic failure."

Ace watched as a small line of people placed mostly phones on the desk. He had opted to giving his to the girls to take care of during the duration as protective measure. The woman continued to speak as the line placed the forbidden objects before returning to their seats. Ace only partly listened as the woman blathered out the final bits of rules and expectations. However he did sit up more when she began to hand the small packets out; each with a new pencil.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand over the letters printed on the packet in front of him: General Education Test: Townsville High-school Equivalence: Section 1 – History and Government. Ace pushed all his thoughts, nerves, and any concerns to the side and picked up the pencil.

As Buttercup said, He was Ready.

"You may wright your name on your packets now. Please wright as neatly and clearly as you can." The woman looked at her watch, adjusting it, before looking up at the clock on the wall, "You may begiiiin, now. Best of luck to all of you."

He Hoped.

"So?" Was the first thing Buttercup asked him as she got up from her seated position on of the waiting benches in the hall.

"How did you do? Did you pass?" DeeDee added as she too got up to meet Ace exiting the classroom. She looked at him, "Your auras a little gray?"

"What's that mean?" Buttercup asked. She wasn't one who really knew much of the whole spiritual aspects of things, but knew enough not to simply dismiss the blond.

Ace held his hands up to calm them down, "I don'ts get to know yet."

"What? Why?" Buttercup asked.

"The tests need to be graded and then deys will be sending out letters tellin' everyone if deys passed or not. I shoulds be getting a letter within 3 ta 5 days. And if I passed I shoulds expect a diploma in the mail with in a week from now." Ace shrugged, watched the two girls exchange a look, before he put on his normal demeanor, "But, if it makes you two any-less paranoid lookin I think I did goods."

DeeDee squinted at him, before breaking out in a wide grin," That's Great!"

"Whoa-" Ace had to swing the taller of the two girls to his side to stop from falling over when she threw her arms around him in a happy hug. He chuckled just a bit when they laughed. He then looked at Buttercup, "This may kill me but remind me ta thank your sista."

"Pff, have fun with that dude." The puff gave him a light punch to the arm, before pointing her thumb down the hall towards the direction of the exit, "You two wanna grab a early dinner?"

As DeeDee nodded, Ace checked his watch, "Eh, we'll have to make it a quick one. I needs to get my head shrug today."

"Oh? The doc gonna let out some of that hot air?"

"Haw haw, Buddacup." Ace snarked back in good humor before putting an arm around both girls shoulders.

It was the kind of sight and banter he would not of expected of himself in the time of his youth. That these two young women, so different from each other and so different from himself, would find common ground in being his friends. Buttercup had told him that he was different, but she never did tell him how.

He, at half conscious level, took note of how easily he sat with them and joked. The level of at ease was with them. He had changed he supposed...But still. He looked at the Green eyed girl who currently had two french fries in her mouth to give the look of a vampire to gain a laugh from the other at the table.

He had changed, so was he really okay with her keeping the vest. A reminder of his horrible past? Or symbol of a turning point? Why had she kept the stupid thing? It was a thought that kept coming to him. Was it a symbol for her too? A reminder? A Reminder of what? What he almost did? What she almost did? He didn't like that idea, but these where the kind of thoughts that had kept cycling threw his head.

Even as he sat on the growing familiarity of the psychologist couch.

"Ace? Ace are you okay?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at the doctor shaking his head slightly to clear the fuzz of drifting into thought.

"Are you okay? You seem particularly distracted today."

"I'm-" Ace looked to the side. He needed to talk to someone. She was someone. He rubbed across the bridge of his nose then his forehead, "I don't know."

The therapist tilted her head, looking concerned, "Has something happened Ace?"

Ace adjusted his seated position. How dose one start, "Sorta." She eyed him and gave him the look she often did, intending for him to continue. He put a guard up in that moment. If he told her what happened he needed to know it wouldn't be detrimental. The change in poster was not lost on the doctor. "You're not goin to say anything to anyone about what I tell you? Even if what I say is illegal?"

"We've been over this before-"

"I know." Ace interrupted, "Just once more."

She sighed and leaned back, "I'm not to tell anyone about what we discus in here unless it pertains to any immediate danger to yourself or those around you. Or with your permission."

Ace sighed, nodded, and took a deep breath. He was glad what he shared wouldn't leave the room, but even still he had to watch what he said. Considering this had to do greatly with Buttercup, he knew telling Dr. Roman the whole truth wouldn't be considered a 'danger', but it would be conflict of interest. She would probably have to tell, and he didn't want the matter to get him reassigned to a new handler. Plus he didn't know the repercussions that Buttercup would ensure, or if knowing the whole truth of everthing that has happened between the two would have any bearing on his and the gangs case. He differently couldn't risk any ruling reversal based on something that may be considered compromised testimonial the green puff gave on their behalf.

Her crush on him years ago wasn't common knowledge or public knowledge. Only the gang and Puffs where privy to the info, and, Ace supposed, Butch. However his current problem had nothing to do with that. That really was the past. What troubled him now was caused by much more recent action. Something that remained between the two of them. His and her relationship was just that; between only the two of them. He doubted Buttercup would be please to know he shared, but he was afraid he might do something stupid if he didn't.

Yes, he'd have to be careful in what he said. He just hoped his hesitance came off as not being sure on how to talk about it; not as him, partly, lying.

"You asked me once if I had any friends in the city, and I had said no. Well that wasn't exactly true." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "There's this girl. We used toos hang out before I left town. When I came back I hadn't even thought about her, but a little whiles ago I had a run in wit her."

"I see." The doctor leaned back and taped her pen against her chin. Mulling over the knew info on her green client, "Dose this 'girl' have a name?"

Ace was always quick to think, "Belladonna."

"Belladonna? Unique name. Pretty." The woman nodded and wrote something down on the pad of paper in her lap. Ace guess she was jotting down the new name before she looked at him with a touch more concern, "Why don't you tell me what it is about her that has you so on edge? Did something happen? And if you can think of why you neglected to mention her before?"

Something did happen, and because she's Buttercup. Ace sighed, "Like I said, I haven't thought about her in years." Ace made a face before leaning over and rubbing his forehead. He couldn't say that. It was part of the reason he left town and he'd thought about that fact a lot in the years he'd been gone, "No, that's not true. I've thought about her a lot over the last couple of years. I haven't said anything, because I haven't wanted to. I didn't-...I didn't expect to ever see her again. Let alone find out she still had it. That's what's gots me! You could say we where friends once before, but that isn't quite right."

He looked up and the right moment to look Dr. Roman in the eyes as she looked up from taking a few notes. She gave him a look that made Ace feel like she was sizing him. Like she was looking for any inconsistencies or lies. Or maybe feeling their was more, much more. Or maybe Ace was just paranoid.

Ace looked away first; casting his gaze to the side. He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes temporarily. He was going to have to say it eventually anyways, "She was the reason I left Townsville."

Dr. Roman gave a breath that seemed to say she had gained some form of clarity. Ace didn't look at her as heard her pen writing, "You said 'She still had it". What do you mean by that?"

"My old vest. I used to wear this purple and orange vest. All the time." He rolled his eyes at himself as he remembered what Buttercup had to say about it, "There was a time where it was hard pressed to find a day where I weren't wearing it. It was signature me."

"This Belladonna now had possession of it?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Before I left, the last time I saw her, I forgot it at her place. All these years I figured she'd thrown it out, or given it away, or somethin'. But instead she's had it. Shes kept it. When I talked to her about it, she wanted to keep it."

"Did you and this woman have a romantic relationship? Did you date?"

"What! No! I ain't that stupid!" Ace looked at her expression in reaction to his out burst. Way to go Ace, way to make this more awkward for yourself, "What I mean is, there's an age gap between her and me. She's nine years younger then me, and I've never been that fond of kids, let alone attracted to one!"

She nodded once more, and once more she jotted down notes on her paper. Roman looked to calculate something in her mind before asking, "So that would mean she's sixteen today?"

"Seventeen, actually." Ace crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch. He didn't know if he regretted bring this up or not yet.

"I think I need some perspective on you and her. Please, how did the two of you meet? How did she come to possess the vest, and why dose it bother you so much."

"We met when we where just kids. The first time the gang and I must have had a run in with her and her sisters. She was something like five. We where soos not friends then. These three stupid little kids would constantly get in our way. The gang and I would plan some prank or tagging and these little brats would stop us, or rat us out. Or just all around get in our way. It was really annoying back then." Ace mentally groaned. He had to keep the trail off, "Between them and the Powerpuff we couldn't get anything done. I guess I should be weary of groups of girls that come in threes."

"I'm guessing something changed? If you started to see this young lady as a sort of friend?"

"Yeeah, something changed I guess...Like I said she's nine years younger then me, but that didn't stop little Bella from developing a crush on me." Ace shook his head, "I don't know why she did. I guess she fell for whole bad boy idea. She was about eight at the time soos I must have been what? Seventeen? I don't know, I guess it's common for girls to get crushes on older guys, but at the time I didn't care. I saw she liked me. I would say somethin her older, and little sister would find taunting or mean, but she would just giggle. I've never been a nice guy, but I was worse back then for sure. I saw it a means to get these little girls out of my way."

Ace looked remorsed for a moment, "I'd like to say I hadn't meant to hurt her, but I did. I let her think I liked her. Not really in away that we'd ever date, but I let her come hang out. Smash car windows with the gang in the junk yard, tag some walls, and listen to some mettle records. Got her guard down, got her to defend us just a bit against her sisters. Decided that I would use that opening as a means to hurt all three, scare them off from ever messing with the GangGreen Gang ever again." He shrugged, "Belladonna found out. Stopped my little plot from hurting them all."

"How did this lead to her becoming your friend? Once would think that would of turned her away."

"Yeah, seemed a little messed up. At first she was nothing but more antagonistic to us. Me. But months later she came around, and just started hanging out. Despite her being a kid, during the time,even if I had been pretending she fit right in the guys. We'd all had fun, and when she came back she still fit right in. Well, except she never went as far as the gang did with out shit, but just sittin around. I think she got over the crush, but you know hows it is. That first crush stays with people, for goods or bad. She would challenge me to shit, games, or crack jokes that would get my goat. Like at first it seemed she was trying to say 'see I don't care what you did. I'm over you.' Things eventually evened out a pit to where she was a friend to all of us. Not a member of our group, but someone who could drift in as long as we weren't doing something a little to dicey."

"Did she not participate in your more criminal past because she chose not to, or because you and your gang wouldn't let her?"

"Bit of both. We may have gotten on because she wasn't so uptight about minor illegal activity, or breaking glass bottles in a junk yard, but at her core she's always was a goodie goodie. So much the opposite of us, good, innocent, naive. Didn't need that part of around."

Ace gave a straight face that barely boarded annoyed when the psychiatrist nodded once more. Once more jotting down notes. She then put the pen down, and classed her hands together before leaning forward to give him her full focus, "Now that I understand all that, all that leaves is the matter around your vest, and why you came in here today so on edge. And perhaps the reason why you've been a touch on edge our last couple of sessions. You said it has to do when you left the city. That was two years ago, yes? Yes. That would of made heeeeerrr fifteen? Maybe fourteen?"

"Fourteen." Ace clarified. He shook his head in a manor one dose when knowing they did something stupid,and not a funny kind of stupid, "I was twenty two..."

Ace swallowed as thought once more of how to word what he wanted to, "I want to make it very clear that I didn't _actually_ do **_anything_**. Like I said, not into kids... But I did come, very close."

"Close to what?"

It came out flat, and the sound distant to him,"To having sex with her."


	18. Chapter 18 - Snow

Current story time line to get a sense of what time of year everything's happening and the passage of time

Chapter 2-8: Mid to late February

Chapter 9-10-: Early March

Chapter 11: April

Chapter 12: May

Chapter 13-14: June

Chapter 15: July

Chapter 16: September

Chapter 17: Late October

Chapter 18: Early November

Also sorry if this chapter is off, or a little choppy. I was just trying to get it all out and get the mojo flowing again

 _ **Chapter 18: Snow**_

The snow came early. Not a unheard of early, but early non the less. In Townsville the snow usually waited till December, but a cold snap had invited the cold season to come in the first few days of November. Quite a bit had come down in those few days. About a foot or so Ace guessed, eying the height of the untredded fluff that lay off to the sides of the side walk and road. He took a deep breath in of the chilled air. It smelt clean and fresh like the snow flakes that came down around him as he walked; the smell mixing with the night. He had chosen to go for a walk to try and clear his head once and for all. The last couple of days had been weighing on him with mixed feelings.

He wondered if Dr Roman would of said things differently had she known he'd been actually talking about Buttercup during their last session. What the woman had said to him had brought him a feeling of comfort and even closure about everything, but there was still lingering sensations of uncertainty. Ace had developed a lot of regrets threw the last couple of years and now was in the process of learning to live with these regrets without having them pull him down. That process was harder to go threw then one would think. Let alone succeed at. Over the months it had come to light that he didn't want to be seen as a good guy. That some part of himself didn't see himself worthy of redemption, forgiveness, or admiration. He had done so many things wrong. He'd made so many mistakes. Dose two, three, years really make that all okay? That's what still lingered.

He sighed and rubbed his temple. The doctor had said similar things that Buttercup had to say. He had no reason to regret his actions that night. He may of come uncomfortably close to taking advantage of Buttercups emotional state and willingness, but it still remained that he didn't. Dr. Roman has said that he had some rather strong protective instincts. That his leader and protective qualities hand kicked in and read the situation for what it was. His friendship and all the time he had spent with _Belladonna_ had him unconsciously viewing her as someone to be placed under his umbrella of protection. And that the idea that he could become close to being the cause of harm is what made him evaluate his own situation and leave the city. He had to laugh at the irony of the whole concept.

"God I hate this whole brain shit." Ace sighed once more blankly looking forward at the side walk. It looked like the plow trucks had come down the road already. He had to hand it to Mayor Bellum she was on top of things. He squinted at the snow mound some distance ahead. There was something...off about it. Like it wasn't made by the street plow, but maybe the street lamp that stood a few feet away from the mound was just casting shadows. He took a few steps forward. No, something was in the snow. Some unlucky kid must of dropped a toy or something... no bigger then that. There was some kinda cloth. A Doll? Way to big to be a doll. A back pack or a jacket maybe?

He stopped momentarily as it clicked just what was stuck in the snow half buried. It was a person! He ran the remaining distance and quickly made work of removing the layer of snow that had fallen to cover them. It was a girl. No it was... Ace found his brain sputtering as he pulled her from the mound and carefully placed her on the side walk.

"Buttercup?! Cuppa, hey, wake up!" Resting her head in one of his hands, Ace bapped her cheek several times to only get a groan in response. "Buttercup!"

He gave his Handler once over. She didn't look right, her color didn't look right. At some level he knew right then and there why, but another part of him didn't want to come to that conclusion. But the the words 'pale' and 'blue' echoed in his head. He laid his hand flat against her cheek. She was cold. Way too cold. "Shit."

Ace shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around the green puff. Why was she in the snow? What the hell was she doing out here? He held her against his chest and rubbed in hopes of getting some kinda warmth back into her body. He looked up trying to make sense of the situation. The snow mound had looked strange because it hadn't been made by the plow, but rather a crash. He didn't see blood anywhere, or signs of something-or someone- knocking her out of the sky. His eyes went to the direction the Utonium house would be. Following the direction she would have been flying he could only figure she was headed towards the heart of the city. She must have been heading to the mayors, or perhaps meeting up with the stupid ruff boys. And then...Well then what happened he didn't know!

He looked down again at the young woman. How and why didn't matter. He had to get her warm. He glanced; The Utoniums house was much to far away. He looked the other way; the Hospital would take, what, 20 -30- minuets? Maybe if he ran. How long would a ambulances take anyways?

He reached for his pocket. "Shit."

He'd forgotten his cell. Didn't matter, she needed warmth now! He didn't know much about proper body temperatures, but knew there was no way she was in the normal range. Which was only made more worrisome with her being Buttercup! She was a Powerpuff Girl! He had no idea how this was even possible.

"Buddacup! Cuppa come on!" He shook her once more to try and get a conscious reaction from her. Her head rolled to the side and a deep, labored, breath was all he got. This wasn't good. She was cold to the touch and her lips where tinted blue. He tucked his jacket more around her frame, picked her up, and quickly made his decision on what to do as he headed back the direction he'd come from.

He somewhat stumbled into his apartment in the process of trying to keep a proper hold of the green puff and getting the door open. With a light kick of his heel, the door was shut and he headed threw his bedroom into the maser bathroom connected. He propped Buttercup into a sitting position against the wall; in the bit of space between the toilet and the tub that took up the length of the rooms shortest wall. He set the water running, putting his hand under the water stream to test the temperature. Once it was a comfortable warm that was also not to hot he set the tub to fill.

He pushed some of her damp hair out of her face. It must of gotten wet from the snow now melted, "Come on Cuppa, say something."

She didn't say anything, but her eyes did flutter open. If only the smallest bit. Her eyes where glazed and unfocused. The look of illness and a fever lurking inside. Ace offered her a strained smile, "Hey there you are."

Her eyebrows knitted together, as if trying to make sense of something, before her eyes shut again and her head fell forward. Ace made a unpleased sound, "Right. Lets gets yous warmed up."

He went to work to remove her shoes, socks, and his jacket from her. He then patted her pockets to puller he phone from the back pocket of her pants and set it side. The phone was damp just like all her clothes, and he wasn't sure if it was going to work after this or not. He reached for her again but stopped the action.

He looked at her then the tub before letting out a sound that could be mistaken for a whine. He ran his hand threw his hair, made a grunt growl, before pointing at her, " _YOU_ are NOT aloud to kick my ass for this you gots me?! _Huh_ , some where in there you can hear me! I'm doin this because I gots to not because I wants to!"

He nodded to himself before reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it off her. It was one of those shirts made to look like a long sleeve shirt worn under a short sleeved one. He tossed it to the side before removing her pants and adding it to the soggy pile. He picked her up and placed her in the tub of warm water; Making sure her head didn't dip under the water. He reached over and turned the water off before sighing, and leaning heavily on the wall next to the tub; Sliding down till he was sitting on the floor. He looked at her. Color was already starting to return to her face. Huh, it wasn't very often he got to see such a relaxed, peaceful even, look on her face. She was becoming a rather pretty woman. Something that was made even more evident by her body.

Ace shot to his feet; Pushing the thoughts very, _very_ , far away. Usually he didn't think much of a look no touch policy with women, but... This was different on so many levels. He forced all thoughts from his brain as he grabbed Buttercups phone and headed to the kitchen. He placed the device in a old ziplock bag of rice he was keeping around for the intended purpose. The initial need having sprung up a few month back when he dropped his phone in a wash tub at work. He set the bag on the counter where he sighed heavily and rubbed his face. He refocused some of his thoughts. She was probably going to need a doctor. He thought again about getting her to a hospital. He honestly didn't know how comfortable he was about taking her outside again. That's when he remembered Dr. Nova.

He went back to his room and retrieved his phone from it's charger. He quickly typed in the old but familiar number. As he listened to it ring as he began to go threw some of dresser drawers.

"Yes hello." Ace responded to the voice on the other side, "Dr. Nova?.. Yeah, I know the time, but I didn't know who else to call for dis. I need yer help... It's Ace, no, no, yeah I've been back in Townsville for a while. Look!." Ace glanced in the direction of the bathroom, "I need your help."

After explaining the situation and sending the doctor the address, Ace returned to the Bathroom with a large bath towel. With the towel in had, he knelled by the side of the tub. He reached over and tilted Buttercups head so her face was where he could see. The warm water had done its task and brought color back to her features; Now her cheeks and lidded eyes where slightly red. Placing his palm against her forehead he confirmed what he already figured; A fever. He went from her head to her arm, feeling his way down to her hand, to make sure there was a consistency in temperature. Satisfied, he pulled the plug from the tub, proceeded to wrap her in the towel, and removed her from the bathroom.

He placed her on his bed next to a small pile of clothing. There was a smaller white undershirt tanktop, a larger black tee shirt with 'fuck your anger management' printed on it, and a pair of light blue boxer shorts. Making sure buttercup was on her back he unwrapped the towel. He swallowed a bit looking down at the seventeen year old, _Powerpuff_ , _Buttercup_ covered only by a bra and pantie set! He needed to get her covered in dry clothes, and debated for a moment leaving the wet undergarments on her, but knew that was a bad idea. She was already sick and wet, soon to be cold, under wear would only make it worse!

He rubbed his head, "I'm gonna die! I'm just gonna have to deal wit the fact that I'm gonna die. Tonight, tomorrow. Some time soon, Buttercups goin' toos kill me! Yeah."

He nodded his head in resolution and pulled her into a sitting position. Letting her lean against him, he placed the tank top over her head and around her neck. From there he pulled it down to cover her, but didn't pull her arms out just yet. He looked away from her, focusing his stare on the ceiling, as he reached under the shirt and around. With a practiced hand the garment was off and sitting on the bed with in a few seconds. He got her arms threw the shirt and put the black shirt on over it. The black shirt being larger and the neck hole falling over her shoulder. He carefully laid her back again and pulled the hem of the shirt down to cover her lower half. Looking up again, he was about to reach under to pull what remained of her clothing off, but quickly took his hands away when she shifted and mumbled something unintelligible.

When she settled back down, and didn't appear to be waking, Ace took a deep breath. Realizing that he had stopped breathing. He wanted this _over_ and didn't take him even a moment to have the panties replaced with the dry boxer short. He placed what was hers in the bathroom with the rest, and placed her comfortably under the blanket. Just barely getting the blanket over her he looked up at the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

When he opened the door he sighed in relief, "Dr. Nova, that was fast. Come on, she's in the bedroom."

"How's she doing, Ace?" The short woman with dark tan skin and even darker brown hair cut short in a more 'boy' style asked. She wore simple street clothing with a bag in her hand and a stethoscope around her neck.

"The bath worked, but she's gots a fever now. I got her into dry loose clothing like yah said to doos on the phone." Ace replied as he lead her to the bedroom and turning up the light for her to see.

The doctor walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beginning to examine her."Ace, who is she? She looks kinda familiar."

Ace rubbed his shoulder as he leaned on the bedroom door frame, "Her name is Buttercup Utonium."

"Uto-?" The doctor looked up at him in surprise and disbelief, "Is this a PowerpuffGirl?"

Ace nodded in response before she looked at Buttercup again, "I didn't even think those girls could get sick." She looked at Ace again and gave him an accusing squint, "What did you do!?"

"Nothing Maria!" He put his hands up, "I've gone straight! I swears! I'm even under the Bellum Accord. Buttercup's my handler and I found her passed out in the snow."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but seemed to take him at his word. She put her Stethoscope to her ears and listened to Buttercups heart and chest, "That would mean this girl is what sixteen? Seventeen? Where's her sisters? Or better her parents? Those are the people I should be talking to right now."

"Crap." He got his phone, "I've been focused on Buddacup I didn't even think of it. I guess I shoulda called dem first. Dey're probably worried."

Dr. Nove glanced at him as she examined the unconscious puffs hand, "You know you can relax Ace. She should be fine."

Ace looked from his phone,"Huh?"

She smiled a touch at him, "The last time I saw you with that look on your face I was stitching Arturo's arm up after he slipped and cut it on that rusted car door. You may have played it cool, but I could tell. The color didn't come back to your face until I told you he was going to be fine. So for your sake now, I'm telling you, from what I can tell, Buttercup here will fine. Just as long as she rests."

Ace chose to ignore her words as he put his ringing phone to his ear.

"Utonium Residence, Professor here."

"Professor, I-it's Ace. Look I-" He sighed, "Yes, I know it's late and I know Buttercups not there, I don't know what happened, but she's here."

Once he got off the phone with the Professor he went to check on the Doc and Buttercup again, "Doctor Nova? Where did you go?"

"In the bathroom, be back out in a sec." She called from behind the door.

Once again there was knock... No, knocking is a simple polite way of getting attention. This was a banging on the door. There where two voices on the other side, and when he opened the door the voice owners burst in. Namely one red head who had no problem pushing him back.

"Where is she? Where's my sister!" Blossom demanded

"Blossom." Bubbles followed her in. The little blond looking to be wanting to cry.

"She's in the bed room." Ace got out before Blossom went to find their third member. The professor must of sent the girls. After all they're the only ones who could of gotten there that fast.

Bubbles followed slower, looking worried and apologetic to Ace, "Sorry Ace. She's just upset. They had a fight just a bit ago and...I didn't want her to leave the house, but Buttercup can have such a temper." Bubbles looked towards the bedroom, "Is she okay?"

Ace motioned for Bubbles to walk with him as he lead her to the bedroom, "I think she'll be okay, but she's really sick now."

He stood at the door while Bubbles joined her sisters. Blossom sat next to Buttercup, running her hand threw the sisters dark hair. Worry and concern blatant on her face, "I'm sorry Buttercup. I'm sorry I didn't-..." She trailed off and looked at Bubbles, "She's really sick."

Bubbles nodded looking at Buttercup when she let out a couple of soft coughs. Bubbles eyebrows then became confused. She reached over and pulled the blanket down, "She wasn't wearing these when she left the house."

Blossom stood and pulled the blanket down further, "These aren't her clothes."

She reached over feeling under the the shirt at Buttercups shoulder. Ace was only able to realized what Blossom was feeling for a second to late to do anything. He found himself pinned to the upper part of the bedroom wall. Oh joy, it wasn't Butterup who was going to kill him. It was Blossom. Should of known.

" ** _You undressed my sister! You have NO right to touch her!_** " Blossom yelled with her eyes glowing.

" _Blossom_!" Bubbles pulled at Blossoms arm to get her to let go, "Let go of him!"

Blossom pulled away, allowing Ace to fall and slump to the ground and to rub his neck. They all looked in silents as Buttercup let out a moan. In her fevered state she simply rolled onto her side so her back was to them. Bubbles grabbed Blossom by the arm and dragged her into the living room.

"Blossom, what is wrong with you!"

"Me?! Bubbles, he undressed our sister. He-"

"What?! He might of seen her naked? I don't care Blossom." Bubbles exclaimed as tears began to well in her eyes.

"What?!" Blossom looked at Bubbles like she had grown a third eye. She then Glared up at Ace who was now standing, leaning against the door frame for support, as he continued to rub where she had pined him, "He-"

" ** _HE_** didn't cause this! _Blossom_!" Blossom flinched at the blonds words. "I don't care right now if he might of seen her naked, or undressed her, or -or I don't know, sniffed her underwear!" Bubbles put her hands on Blossoms shoulders, "I'm just glad Buttercup's not laying frozen in a snow mound. You know we don't get sick very often, but when we do it can be bad."

Ace walked further into the living room and got to see that Blossom too now had tears with her expression remorseful. She looked back at Ace again, and again glared at him, "But he-"

"He probably saved your sisters life." The trio looked as Dr. Nova walked out shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked. Seeming defensive.

"I'm Dr. Maria Nova. Ace, called me to make sure Buttercup was going to be okay." Maria handed a card to Bubbles and Blossom as proof of her statement. "And for the record. I'm the one who redress your sister. Her clothes where soaked by the snow."

Ace sighed and gave Her a silent thank you. Honestly it would be easier to let them believe that then have to explain everything.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bubbles asked.

Maria nodded, "With rest she should be fine in a couple of days, but for now she's quite sick. If I had to take a guess off the bat, I'd say she caught a strand of the flu. An aggressive strand. Her system was then thrown out of order when she was exposed to the cold for a extended period of time. Can either of you give me a guess how long she might have been out there?"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other before Blossom looked away first, sniffling, and answered, "She left the house about two hours ago."

"And I found her maybe half an hour now." Ace said, "So, Buttercup was sick before I found her? This isn't like hypothermia?"

"No, not hypothermia." Nova continued, "But she is very lucky that you found her when you did, Ace, or it could of been. Based on what I've heard, and what I've seen. She could of died out there. Illness and the cold are not something to be taken lightly."

Blossom looked at the doctor curiously, "How do you know each other?"

Nova smiled, "I've been Patching up Ace and the Gangreen gang for years."

"She was one of the only doctors willin' ta help us out." Ace added, "She never asked a tun of questions or for a lot of money."

"What can I say, I'm a bit of a bleeding heart." She looked at her watch, "I should be leaving. Buttercup needs lots of rest, and to stay warm. Tho her fever will need to be watched and delt with. I recommend aspirin and a cool pack for her forehead as the need arises."

"Fine, come on Bubbles lets get Buttercup home."

"No!" Maria stood to stop them from progressing forward, "Your sister my be stable right now, but she really shouldn't be moved. Her body has already experienced shock from the cold. To take her back out there would be a very bad idea. I would highly advise against moving her until she's at least a little better."

"But-" Blossom wanted to protest, but Bubbles put a hand on her shoulder and arm.

"Blossom, please... I think you've done enough arguing tonight." Blossom pulled away from Bubbles and turned her back to them. Bubbles looked to Maria, "Thank you."

"Any time. If you need anything from me I'm one call away, and if she gets any worst take her to the ER. With that I say goodnight. Ace. Blossom. Bubbles." With that she left.

There was a still quiet that filled the apartment. Ace felt tired, and was more then ready to pass out; It was pass midnight and to top it off his shoulder now throbbed. "So, I-"

"We're staying, too." Blossom interrupted, "If Buttercup has to stay here. We're staying too."

Ace rubbed his neck and shoulder making an annoyed sound, "What ever. I don't care. I guess you two can take the couch and I'll-"

"No." Bubbles stated quietly but firmly. "There's not really enough space for all of us here. Blossom we're going home."

"Bubbles-"

"No! No buts or arguments Blossom. Buttercup is fine, and I trust Ace not to do anything. We honestly have no reason not to trust him at this point." Bubbles walked over to Ace before hugging him, "Thank you, Ace, for helping her. I know that's not enough, but thank you."Ace stood stiff till she let go. "We'll come back in the morning with the Professor to check up on her."

Ace looked at Blossom who seemed upset, but not willing to argue anymore against Bubbles wishes, then back to Bubbles, "If you're leavin' I'm t'inkin' you should probably take Buttecups stuff. Her wet clothes are on the bathroom floor and her phone is dere on the counter in the kitchen."

Bubbles nodded as she retrieved the clothes and Blossom the phone. Ace followed them as they left and shut the door behind them. He took a deep breath and leaned against the front door then slowly slid down it. "What a night."

He lazily glanced up at the stand by the door where his mail was. He hadn't even looked at it today. He reached up took it. It was only one letter. Opening it, he tiredly read over the first lines.

"Dear Mr. Copular, we are pleased to inform you that-" He read the rest then read it again. He chuckled and stood up heading for the bed room and opening the door, "Hey Buttercup! It came. I passed!"

He stopped and looked at the sleeping figure in his bed. He smiled a bit, looking at the paper again before folding it up. He sat on the edge of the bed a set the letter on the night stand. He placed a hand on her arm, "Thank you cuppa. Thank you for helpin' me."

He placed his hand on her forehead again, "I guess right now I needs to help yous. Let's see if we can get some Aspirin in you."


	19. Chapter 19 - Invitation

****Chapter 19 - Invitation****

Ace lifted his head and took a sharp inhale when he heard a thump. A soft sound he wasn't even sure if he heard it or dreamed it. He propped himself up onto his arms as he looked around, half asleep, from his place on the couch. Rubbing his face and taking in another more awakening breath, causing a slight snort, he listened; becoming instantly more alert when he heard a faint groan. He stood and headed for the bedroom.

Lightly taping the door, he peeked his head into the darkened room."Buttercup?"

The girl in question was on the floor, hands and knees, by the bed. The blanket half off the bed and tangled with her as she made attempts to sit back up. He moved over to help her; barely turning on his dimmer lights and kneeling in front of her, he put his hands on either of her shoulders and sat her up against the bed, "Buttercup, are yous okay?"

"I-uh-" She rubbed her forehead and looked at him a bit unfocused, "What am I...What?"

Ace chuckled a touch under his breath, "You're sick, Cuppa. I found you in the snow, rememmba? We're at my apartment. A doc said you shouldn't be moved so we gots you bunkered down here."

"K-kinda." She moaned again and wiggled a little where she sat, "I gotta pee."

He sighed, "All right then, I'll help you up."

He moved to get her back on her feet before she shook her head, putting her hands on his shoulders, "..Noooo. I-mmm- I don't feel good, Ace."

"Pff, yeah, dats why we're goin' to get you to the bathroom den right back into bed."

"No, no I mean I -oh god-"

Ace found himself temporarily frozen to his spot. With hands still on either shoulder of the green puff whose forehead now rested barely on his caller bone. He looked up with a frown, pulling a unpleased face most people would think comical, and nodded slightly as he heard a very small, "Sorry."

He looked back down as the warmth of the hot liquid seeping threw the thin fabric of his shirt mixed with the sting of smell that came from fresh vomit. He patted her shoulder as he did his best to control his reaction to the involuntary expulsion, "It's-" He took a deep breath trying to ignore the unpleasant warmth down his front. What had Doctor Roman said about anger? Count to ten? "It's fine Cuppa. Let's just get you into the bathroom before we have a bigger mess to clean."

He got her to her feet, and had her lean on his shoulder. Careful not to spread the self contained mess on his shirt. Once she was in he left her alone to attend to her own needs and wandered to the half bath that attached itself to the living room. The room was much smaller then the master bathroom as it contained only a toilet and sink, but it worked for his current need. He turned on the light and went to work on stripping his shirt and cleaning the sick off it. Like most apartment renters he did not have easy access to a washer and dryer and would have to wait till he got the garment properly washed. Once done with the simple scrubbing he placed the shirt of the back of the toilet to dry and cleaned himself off.

As he turned to turn off the light he got a look at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired and knew then that based on how tired he felt and the time it currently was he'd be having to call into work tomorrow. Tho, he probably would of called in anyways. Buttercup obviously needed someone to be there, and he really didn't want the Utonium family roaming his home without him present. Call it old bias. "Well, Ace, at least if you gotta miss work, you're missing it because of a pretty girl. Just don't be right in front of her when she up chucks"

He turned off the light and headed back to the bedroom, feeling too tired to think of any implications his small statement. Rubbing his tired eyes he lightly rapped his fingers against the door of the master bedrooms bathroom, "You doin okay in there, Cuppa?"

After a moment of no reply he slowly opened the door to peek in, "Buttercup? You decent?"

The Puff in question was once again sitting on the floor against the sinks cabinet. Her knees pulled up, arms crossed, and her head resting atop in a tired posture. Ace leaned on the door frame, crossed his own arms and raised an eyebrow at the sad looking lump, "Please tell me you made it to the toilet."

A hand raised just enough to flip him off, "Fuck. You. Dude."

Ace snickered and watched as she pulled her head up, her eyes still had the glaze of illness but her fever had gone down. Was probably still running a low one tho. She sighed and looked down at the print on the shirt that covered her. She toyed with the hem, "And I guess Fuck your Anger Management too?" she looked at herself, "What am I wearing?"

"Some of the only clothes I have that I thought might actually fit you. I mean damn, girly, it never occurred to me how tiny you are."

"Why?"

"I think you'd have to ask the Professor."

He thought he saw an eye roll before she attempted to get back up only to go back down and hold her head, "Smart ass, why am I in your clothes?"

He knelt next to her, removing her hands so he could feel her forehead. Ace had a surprisingly lot of experience dealing with the sick. Being the eldest in the gang of kids turned teens turned adults had placed him in a large caregiver roll. It may not be what his gangster image would of made anyone think, but he had dealt with many fevers, wiped many runny noses, cleaned up sick, and tucked many into a warm bed. Hell Arturo had been barely more then a baby all those years ago, "Because you got your stuff all wet, an' now you're sick and shouldn't be moved. Soos my old stuff was all there was around."

Buttercup pushed his hand away and gave him a half stubborn half annoyed glare. Ace rolled his eyes and sat on his heals from where he stationed in front of her. He could see by her posture she wasn't quite ready to be coaxed back into bed. "What was you and your sister fighting about to make yous go flyin' off into the snow anyhow?"

Buttercup looked at him, momentarily confused before placing her chin on her folded arms, "How do you know about that?"

"They where here. Don't think I would be able to get away with you bein' here without their blessin."

Buttercup turned her tired eyes down, "Stupid stuff. Like always. She just wouldn't leave me alone so I left."

"Yeah, bet that temper of yours made you not think of how you where sick." Ace tousled her hair a bit. Making her push away from him and sway to the side. "Careful."

Ace had to really control himself not to chuckle as her defiant glare was softened into a more child like pout by the effects of being ill. But slowly it turned into her just staring at him. It wasn't her usual glare. It wasn't a soft look, but it was an honest one. Observing him. Like she was deciding if something was pleasingly aesthetic. It made him feel-

Weird. With a small tightness in his gut.

It tightened more when he noticed her starting to lean closer to him, slowly raising her hand towards his face. "B-buttercup?"

He immediately jerked back when she poked his eyebrow rather painfully. He fell back, accidentally bringing her with him, flat on his back with her colliding into his chest, "OW! Sonof Bitch! Buttercup! What the hell was that!?"

His annoyance was clear as she sat up against him and poked his eyebrow again. Much more gentler this time. He grabbed her wrist and held her hand away, as she still looked at him plainly, "I think I want one?"

"What are you?" He raised his eyebrow, just then realizing she had directly jabbed him in his piercing; probably why it had hurt as much as it had, "Crimminy, girl! You got enough mettle in your ears. Why would you want an eyebrow piercing?"

"I think it looks good on you. Where'd you have it done?"

He grunted and pushed her off him so he could sit back up, "I did it myself."

"Can you do me?"

"No."

"Please."

He sighed. He could see her fever returning to her eyes. He didn't want to do this right now, " _Fine_ , but only _after_ you're feeling better."

She nodded, or he think she nodded. It may have just been her swaying a bit. She looked at him again, but this time her eyes going lower then his face. She pulled her hand out of his and lightly fingered across his shoulder and clavicle, "Is this a bruise? When'd you get a bruise?"

He pushed her hand away slowly from where Blossom had pined him to the wall, "It's nothing." He stood and picked her up, "You need to get back into bed."

"Noo, I don't wanna be carried." She squirmed. Even in her weakened state she was still quite strong and almost got him to drop her. "Ace, I don't need help."

"Buttercup stop." He jostled her up. The motion making her instinctively stop and make to brace herself as if falling. His look was then both seriously and gentle, "Everyone needs to be taken care of once in awhile. Just chill."

The look she gave him let him know she wasn't going to fight him anymore. Maybe she agreed, or she was just to tired. Either way he was able to get her back to the bed side without dropping her, but before he could place her back she traced the bruise again. Maybe he was tired, maybe the look on her face was brought on by her illness, but it rivaled the looks Bubbles got when she just seemed to know something. The look DeeDee could have when observing someones aura. Those fevered green eyes seemed to know that Ace had taken care of others, had always been the leader in all of his miss steps and glories. She looked at him, "Who takes care of you?"

He tucked her into bed, made her take an aspirin, and turned off the light, "Get some rest Cuppa. You'll feel better when you wake up."

She looked up at him one more time as she rolled on to her stomach before snuggling her head into the pillow beneath. Shutting the door he heard the small, "Sweet dreams Ace."

It was earlier in the morning then he had wanted it to be when he got a call telling him the Utoniums where about to head over, but he supposed it was difficult to argue with 10:35 being inappropriate. She was _their_ sister and daughter. By 11am Ace had aided getting Buttercup resettled on the couch so it would be easier for her family to see her, and to coax her into eating some oatmeal and orange slices. The girl looked better. Still sick with a fever that was willing to simmer down without going away completely, but she was a touch more alert and Ace felt like she'd have better luck walking on her own.

It wasn't long past that when he opened his door to the entirety of the Utonium bunch.

"Professor."Ace nodded over his shoulder towards the couch after exchanging a greeting with the Professor and opened the apartment door wide to alow Saundra and Bubbles to enter along with the boy bullet that torpedoed himself into Aces gut and wrapped around him.

"Ken." Ace grunted leaning over the boy to shut the front door. The action being postponed as Blossom followed in last. The red head giving Ace an icy but tempered glare. Ace matched the ice with disinterest and tiredness before he attempted to pry the child off him, "Come on kid what are yous doin?"

"Thank you!"

He grunted, "What?"

"For looking after Buttercup." Ace sighed, managing to get the child an arms length away.

"It's not a big deal, kid."

"Yes it is! It's always really bad when they get sick!" Ken admitted looking up at Ace with a concerned and thankful look, "Mom and Dad always gets real worried when one of the girls are sick."

Ace glanced over at the family who seemed to give no mind to the twos interaction as they gave the sickly one murmurs of greetings and concerns. Ace knelt down so he was at Kens eye level, or at least as close as he could get with such a drastic height difference between them, "Relax, okay?"

"I was scared when they said Buttercup couldn't come home, but Bubbles said she was with you." Ken smiled, "So I knew she was okay."

"How so?" Ace asked more off handed then really wondering as he continued to attempt to shake the feeling of lack of sleep.

"Because you're one of the good guys."

Ace blankly stared at the kid. It was too early for Aces mind right now. He sighed rubbing his hand over his face, "You think too highly of me kid."

Ken shrugged, "That and Bubbub can be a pain in the butt when sick."

"I'm sick not deaf you little twerp." They heard grumbled from the couch as a pair of green eyes peeked over the back of it.

Ken and Ace both chuckled a little before Ace pushed him towards his family, "Git, yah hear. I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't do. So git."

He stood, leaning against the wall as he watched and gave the family space, while mumbling to himself, "and I'm no good guy..."

"How are you feeling? Are you feverish? Have you eaten?"

"John, honey, give her a minuet to answer." Sandra smiled putting a hand on the worried fathers shoulder.

Buttercup chuckled slightly as she pulled Ken into her lap, "Thanks, mom. And to answer, a little dizzy, probably, and yes."

The Professor gave a content breath before giving her a soft smile, "I'm glad you're alert."

Buttercup nodded resting her check on top of Kens head and closing her eyes a bit while leaning into Bubbles who sat on the edge of the couch next to her, "Ain't gonna last long tho."

"Your sisters came home rather worried." The Professor became a bit more solemn as he ran his hand threw her hair and tilted her head so she'd look at him. "Buttercup you can't do this, do you hear me? We where all worried when you took off like that. If you know you're sick you _can't_ go off like that. As much as I wish I had, I didn't make you guys invincible."

Buttercup looked at her father before glancing at the faces of the family the surrounded her, even glancing at Ace as he took this moment to head to his room to change and honestly get ready for the day. She was able too see he was tired, he was concerned, they all where. She looked down.

"I'm sorry, Dad." She looked at her family again, lingering on Blossom before closing her eyes again, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, sweat heart," Mrs U spoke softly as she tucked a bit of her adopted daughters hair behind her ear, "you don't have to be sorry. Just promise to take care of yourself." She looked at all the girls, "That goes for all of you."

Buttercup nodded, not opening her eyes, "I promise."

"Good." The professor gave her a peck on the forehead. Coaxing a small smile from the teen before she let it slip in favor of a more restful half asleep expression.

"Oh, John she's tired. Now that we know she's okay perhaps we should let her rest?"

"You're probably right." The Professor agreed with his wife."But we're going to come back later tonight. Come here Ken."

Ken crawled over and allowed himself to be picked up by his Dad while his Mother and blond sister helped get Buttercup laid back into a more comfortable position.

"If it's alright with Ace, I'd like to stay a bit longer maybe help a little?" Bubbles asked glancing from the Proffessor to Ace, who had reappeared in the bedroom door frame changed and looking a bit more put together.

Ace shrugged, "Couldn't hurt."

"Can I stay too?" Blossom asked.

Sandra and The Professor exchanged a look before he nodded, "Very well, but remember you have school tomorrow and one of you will need to get Buttercups assignments."

The girls nodded, but before they left Saundra gave her husband a look and nodded her head towards Ace. He nodded back, "Right. I remember."

She took the child from him, "We'll be down in the car. Girls you be nice to Ace and your sister while you're here."

The Professor escorted her to the door before waving Ace over, "Ace, if I may have a word."

Ace glanced at the girls before walking over, very unsure of what the father wanted from him. I don't think I've fucked up. He didn't say anything as he approached, placing his hands in his pockets, and looking up with attention. Not the the look was obvious as his eyes where once more covered by his signature look.

"Ace, I know this year is a bit different for you considering everything that's been happening. And you not being able to see the rest of your gang must be hard, in particular with the holidays" Ace raised an eyebrow, a little unsure of what the professor was leading too and even more so if it was going to lead to what he thought it would be, "Well Ace, it's a little to late for thanksgiving considering we've already made plans to spend the day with the Keane side of the family, but Sandra and I where wondering if you'd like to spend Christmas at our house? And of course we'd like you to come join us for the New Year party."

"I.. I dunno Proffessor, I-"

"Please. At least think it over. At least as a thank you." The Professor insisted.

"I'll... I'll think it over."


	20. Chapter 20 – Ill Temper

****Yeah, so this chapter kept getting progressively longer. I considered breaking it in half, but the similar themes threw out I figured it'd do fine as just one.****

 ** **Chapter 20 – Ill Temper****

The day had been going rather smoothly. Ace wasn't sure what he had expected but was content by the fact that Bubbles and Blossom had chosen to keep each other company in the living room; watching various TV and movies while chit chatting. They had also taken to Buttercups needs threw the day. It hadn't been much as the third sister mostly just dozed. Only occasionally interrupted with a bit of conscious lucidity where they spoke about little nothings or the sisters attended to her doctoring and escorting her to the bathroom. Ace had been almost tempted to call back into work saying he could do a later shift then originally scheduled, but had instead spent much of the day sitting in the chair next to the couch of sisters; having eventually dozed off himself during a rather cliché romcom.

"He must have been up rather late taking care of Buttercup." Bubbles commented as she looked at Ace with his head propped up on the back of his hand. She hoped the position wouldn't have him waking with a bad cramp,"Either that or he just didn't get good sleep on the couch." The blond snuggled into the couch a bit more being careful not to wake Buttercup; of whose head was using her lap as a pillow, "Nah, this is a really nice couch, must be the first."

"Guess it was a good thing we stayed then." Bubbles smiled and nodded in agreement before Blossom tisked and continued, "It would have been irresponsible to leave her like this with him any longer, and now the Professor has invited him to the house for the holidays? He didn't even ask how we felt about him..."

The last bit had been more the pink puff talking to herself, but it left Bubbles looking a touch confused, "I don't think Dad thought we'd mind. It's Christmas, the holidays after all, it's when we _should_ reach out the most." She made a face as she mentally replayed threw events in her own head, "Besides you've never cared when we've had others over before?"

"Before was different, it was our friends, family. People we liked." Blossom countered crossing her arms. The 'older' triplet gaining a resting glare that could rival Buttercups.

"Blossom, you know that's not true." Bubbles tone, as always, being soft and gentle despite the direct contradiction, "We've had Mojo over, we've had Fuzzy and his nephews before. We had HIM over once! Boy was that an evening... They are _not_ our friends. They're not our family -well- Mojo is kinda what with him being Professors Jojo. Mmmmm, then it's likely Boomer and I will get married some time after graduation, so that really puts Mojo in a different-"

"Bubbles!" Blossom snapped "It's still different! Mom and Dad should of asked us!"

Bubbled raised her hands to give a gesture for Blossom to lower her voice as Ace adjusted in his sleep same as Buttercup; Buttercup letting out a couple of hard coughs, a small groan, and going still again. Blossom and Bubbles where quiet a long moment. The sound of the TV being the only thing to fill the air with sound. Blossom re angled herself where she sat at the end of the couch, her back a little more towards her sisters, as Bubbles began to gently stroke Buttercups hair.

"I wouldn't of minded."

"What?"

"If the Professor had asked me, I would have said I'd be fine with Ace coming to Christmas. I think it's a good idea. I don't think he's ever had a real Christmas." Bubbles clarified as she started to smile thinking of her family, "It'll probably be really nice too. Ken is quite taken by Ace, and I highly doubt Buttercup will of cared."

"She should."

Bubbles knitted her brows together looking at her sister with a concerned knowing look, "Blossom, why do you hate him so much?"

Blossom shot Bubbles a squinted glare as her face tinted very slightly, "I don't."

Bubbles looked down again; looking at their sleeping sister, "It's not your job you know."

It was Blossoms turn to look slightly confused and an ounce guarded, "What isn't?"

"To protect her. It's not your job, or my job." Bubbles locked Blossoms eyes, "We're all going to be eighteen soon enough, and Buttercup is more then capable. I think you know that more then any of us."

Blossoms look softened as she sat up and looked down at her feet folded under her. She was about to say something but was cut off as Bubbles phone began going off. The sounds of 'You are my Sunshine' in a 8bit sound track being rather loud compared to the hushed tones of the sisters.

"Oh!" Bubbles struggled to reach into her pocket, she carefully stood up trying to not to, but not succeeding in, waking Buttercup. Blue looked down apologetically at the Green eyes that glanced up at her, "Sorry, Cuppa." She answered the phone walking away from the couch towards the kitchen for a feeling of privacy, "Hey Boomer...Yeah, I know we weren't at school-"

Buttercup just grunted before rolling onto her stomach and sitting up. Slipping her legs off the couch, looking like she was going to pass right back out, she shook her head and attempted to stand. Blossom quickly was at her side lacing an arm around her dark sister for support. Buttercup looked at her and lazily nodded when asked the one word question, "Bathroom?"

The sound of movement and talk also roused Ace from his slumber. The man waking up fully as the sight of all three Powerpuff girls sent him a momentary panic attack. It didn't last long. The panic and adrenaline rush slipped away just as quickly as it came as his brain remembered the situation. He sighed before standing up stretching, his back cracking making a mildly dis-concerning sound. He passed the blond chittering joyfully on her phone on his way to the kitchen fridge. Looking inside and then glancing back at the living room that still had signs of the three unexpected visitors; he uncapped a beer.

Taking a good sized drink he looked in again. It was beginning to get later in the day. Where the girls going to stay for dinner? Hmm, would that mean cooking or take out? He looked up again when Bubbles slipped her phone back into her pocket, "Should I expect you girls here for dinner?"

"Not me." Bubbles smiled with a light blush across her cheeks, "Boomer's going to be over soon. I'll be going out with him tonight. Now that you got some rest I'm sure you'll be fine with Buttercup."

Ace leaned on the fridge, "You gave those idiot Ruffs my address?"

"Just Boomer?" Bubbles offered with a smile.

He took another drink, "Fine. That shouldn't be sos bad I guess"

Bubbles then reached over and placed a hand on Aces arm while saying a bit more hushed, "And I'll make sure Blossom goes home for dinner."

Ace nodded before matching her hushed tone, "Maybe you could convince that Dex guy to take her tonight. That shoulds keep her out of my hair for a bit."

Bubbles giggled, "You see it too with them, then?"

"Wit those twos it's more painful then a brick wall." They both chuckled and looked up when Blossom returned Buttercup to the couch. Bubbles smiled once more before joining her sisters. Ace was following but stopped at a knock at the door.

"Hey Ace!" Was the greeting of the equally joyful and blond counter part to Bubbles. "Bubbles is here right? May I come in?"

"Sure Boomer." Ace stepped aside to let the boy in, the Ruff having obviously used is super-speed to get there as fast as he could, only to be greeted by an even more unwanted face that put Ace into an instant bad mood. Butch didn't say anything as he walked past Ace. Earning an eye roll as he attempted to shoulder bump the taller man out of his way as he went by. Of course Boomer brought Butch. The King of the ass holes who made his and gangs lives miserable for much to long. Ace shut the door with a flick of his hand; making the door shut harder then he should of shut it.

Bubbles happily hopped into the arms of her boyfriend, giving him a kiss, as Butch went over to where Buttercup was; saying something softly to her before scooting in to where she could sit against him with a blanket wrapped around her. Boomer smiled as he pulled back from Bubbles, "Did you need to go home for anything first, or are you good?"

"No, I should be good to go."

"Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles turned to look, "I'm going to leave with Boomer. We're having dinner tonight."

"It's a little early for that still isn't it?"

"Maybe." Bubbles shrugged and teased her sister in good nature, "But when you get a boyfriend, my dear sister, you'll understand it's not all about dinner."

Blossom stuck her tongue out at her with a small grin when Bubbles did it back. "Fine, fine, you two have fun."

"You could have fun tonight too if you wanted." Bubbles grinned in a way that was a touch suggestive.

"What are you talking about little sis?" Blossom challenged.

"One, I'm not so little. Two, Dexter lives only a couple of minuets away."

Blossom blushed a deep red and threw a pillow from the couch at her, "Oh get out of here!"

Bubbles laughed before hugging each sister, returning the pillow in the process, and leaving with the young man. Ace looked at what remained in his apartment. He'd been okay with Buttercup in his apartment. He hadn't wanted the Utoniums in his Apartment, but had been accepting. He had apprehensions about Blossom staying but couldn't argue. He didn't want Butch in his apartment. He _really_ didn't want Butch in his apartment, but he didn't want to deal with any arguments of kicking him out either -or more likely the potential damages-. The later undesire apparently being a stronger force. Ace retrieved his keys and jacket. Buttercup wouldn't let him do any thing to the apartment, and no matter what went on in Blossoms head she wouldn't let him either, "You kids behave, I'm gonna pick some stuff up for cooking tonight."

Buttercup looked over the top of the couch, squishing her cheek against it, "You cooking?"

Ace opened the door, "Yeah gonna see if those cookin' classes are stickin', my little guinea pig."

"I'm gonna die aint I?"

"Maybe." Ace shrugged and chuckled, "It'll either kill ya' or make yous better. Either way I'll have my apartment back."

Buttercup let out a small heh and smiled as he left out the door. Butch looked at the closed door for a long moment before he removed his arm from around her; leaning on his other hand against the arm of the couch. Buttercup looked at him confused and still a touch dazed. Butch didn't look at her, "...Where you just flirting with him?"

"What?" Buttercup and Blossom said in unison, Buttercup sneezing before repeating and grabbing a tissue from the table, " _What_?"

"Just what I said." Butch responded a touch more hotly.

"Butch, that wasn't any thing. Banter between friends at best." Buttercup responded flatly.

He looked away from her again, "Why do you have to stay with him? I don't like it."

"You don't like anything to do with Ace." Buttercup responded with an eye roll; Which may have not been the best idea as the motion made her head feel fuzzy for a minuet.

"I have reasons too." His glance meeting hers with a hint of accusation.

"Christ," Buttercup leaned heavily back into the couch, "not this shit _again_ Butch. I liked him _years_ ago."

"Then why did you keep hanging out with him? You only stopped because he left and now that he's back? Fuck, Buttercup you hang out with _him_ more then _me_."

"Uuuuuugh! If I have to explain this **_one more time!_** I have to. I'm his handler, and right now, I'm kinda stuck! You, and your brothers, have the same problems we do when you get sick. I would of thought out of everyone you'd know to be sympathetic."

"I am, but you're sick now. You wont be for long and then what? You still spend so much of your time with him!"

"I'm his-!"

" ** _Handler_**! I _know_!" Butch stood the weight shift making Buttercup fall over into the empty space on the couch, "You **ALLWAYS** say that!"

"God! _Your_ name should have been Brick! Because you have bricks for brains!" Buttercup sat up rubbing her forehead. she was starting to get a headache.

"Butch, this isn't really the right time! Maybe you should bring this up later? When she's feeling better." Blossom stood at her sisters side.

"No! She always avoids this subject. I'm sick of it! At least _this_ time she can't just fly away!" Butch responded showing obvious signs of pent up annoyance.

Buttercup rolled her eyes again plopping face down against the arm of the couch, "Maybe it's because we've been over this! Like a hundred times now! I'm sick and tired of this fight, _You_ say the same thing, _I_ say the same thing! It's a fucking broken record! I'm sick and tired of fighting! And right now I'm just **S** _ **ICK AND TIRED**_!"

"You could change that, Buttercup!"

"Butch leave her alone!"

"No!" Butch snapped at Blossom going back to Buttercup, "Why don't you request a change in assignment?! Have someone else be his handler!?"

Buttercup let out a loud growl before sitting up, legs off the couch, "Who would be his handler, **_Butch_**?! Mayor Bellum ask that a **_POWERPUFF_ ** be his handler! Should it be _Blossom_ who has clubs and classes?! Should it be _Bubbles_ who has Dance?! Should _I_ , after all this time and _progress_ with him, toss him aside like _so_ many others have?!" She stood standing toe to toe to the boy, "Should I inconvenience my _entire_ **_family_** , the Mayor, and several dozen other civil servants _all because_ _ **you're** **jealous**_!?"

"I _am_ ** _not_ ** jealous!" Butch made a growl of his own at the accusation. Scowling at the very notion. To be jealous of Ace? It was ridiculous.

"Yes you are! You're jealous that I spend time with him, you're jealous that I'm friends with him and like him, and you're jealous because I _used_ to have a crush on him when I was Freaking **eight**! You! Are! Jealous! Butch! Ace's never given you any other reason to be hostel to him the way you are! Not to mention you didn't seem to care one flying amoeba boys worth about the Gangreen Gang until I told you about how I used to feel!"

"What ever!" Butch took a small step back, looking away from her. His hands balled into fist at either side as he grumbled threw his teeth, "You like him so much that you defend him at every turn. It's like you like him more then me. Nnneh, At this point I wouldn't be surprised if you'd _put out_ for that wanna be rock star."

Blossom and Buttercup both stared at him wide eyed in a moment of dazed shock at the remark. Buttercups surprise did not last long before melting away into a squinted, icy, and dangerous glare. In a tone made jarring by its low calmness Buttercup spoke, but never looked away from Butch, "Blossom, I want you to leave."

"But Butttercup-"

"I said leave!" Buttercup yelled, a yell that was louder and more genuine then the volume the argument had already had, "I don't care where you go! If you wanna go home or stand out side of the apartment! I don't care! Just go!"

Blossom made a step for the door before stopping to look at her sister one more time, "GO!"

Buttercup never once removed her low heated gaze from the boy in front of her as her sister obeyed her wishes and left threw the front door. That's why she saw it, the twinge of fear, the ever slight look of regret he kept masked by the scowling expression. Him trying to remain angry when a fear was what was truly bubbling up inside him.

He had brought up the wrong subject.

"Butch, you need to stop bringing this shit up." Her low tone coming off like like the low pent up hiss of a coiled viper, "Don't forget, _Butch_ , I'm not the one who _messed up_. **I'm** not the one who broke us up the last time," She took a step forward, he took a step back, "but if you want to accuse me of something like **_that_ ** maybe you don't know me as well as you _should_ by now. _Maybe,_ **_I_** should let you know how it _feels_ to get your **_heart broken_**!"

"Buttercup," His resolve quickly broken as the last words screamed from her mouth and the fear plane on his face. He reached for her, putting his hands on either of her shoulders, as he shook his head a few times, "Please, _please_ don't talk like that! You're right! I'm out of line."

She brushed him off stepping away from him; tired of the argument already, "You're just saying what I wanna hear, Butch."

"I know. I know, I just. Please, Buttercup." He reached for her hand only for her to pull it away and cross her arms, "I don't want to loose you." He stepped forward and took her by the shoulders again, the look on his face regretful, fearful, and desperate, "I'm sorry I keep messing up. I just, I...I don't mean to be jealous Bcup...I just don't want to loose you again." He pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you."

She let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and reaching up to station her hands on his neck just below his ears, "I love you too, Butch." She then moved away from him, looking up at him as she pushed his hands off her, "But you **_have_ ** to stop it."

"I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch getting comfy on the opposite side then they had been sitting. She rubbed her temple, "Stop saying sorry."

"Sorr-" He stopped himself and sat down with a grunt. He ran his had threw his hair, "I just don't understand why you like him."

"He's my friend, Butch."

"I know, but sometimes the way you talk about him, how you hang out with him." He made a face as he looked down at the floor, "Hell even the way you look at him sometimes. I just don't understand and... When I mess up the way I do I guess." He leaned back and looked over at her, "I'm scared Buttercup."

Buttercup sighed once again before crawling over and cuddling into the boys side, "Butch, Ace is actually a cool guy. The Gangreen Gang? They're all actually pretty cool guys. I get along with them, that's it. If you'd stop puffing your chest and being an asshole to them you might see that. And even if I do find things attractive about Ace," She looked up at him and gave him a pointed look, " _which I'm not admitting too_ , I'm with _you_ Butch. I'll **never** cheat on you."

He smiled a bit at her as he put an arm around her. She smiled back and said, "I'd rather break up with you first then go about kissing up on other dudes."

"Oh ha ha ha, Buttercup. Way to ruin the moment." Butch only kinda chuckled.

"Oh? We where having a moment?"

Before he could give any kind of snark back she sneezed into his side. He looked down at his shirt, "Did you just **_snot_ ** me? Sick, Bcup!"

He stood and she laughed, "Oh what do you expect? I'm sick, and sick people are sick. And you should probably go before I make you sick."

He snorted, looking annoyed, before leaning down to kiss her cheek, "Feel better. Hope to see you at school soon."

"Mhm..." Buttercup felt very tired as she wrapped herself into the blanket on the couch and snuggled in. She also watched as her boyfriends form disappear threw the door and was replaced with her sisters.

Blossom watched Butch shut the door before leaning over the couch and pushed some of Buttercups hair out of her face, "You okay?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. Something she really should stop doing or else get sick from being dizzy the puff sided, "Yeah...You picked standing in the hall, huh? I guess you heard all that."

Blossom nodded before walking over and sitting next to her, "You think you'll be okay."

Buttercup shrugged, "I think so. He can just be so aggravating."

"Mmmm, now who else do I know like that?" Blossom teased giving Buttercup a grin.

Buttercup pushed at her with her foot, "Shouldn't talk about yourself like that sis."

They both chuckled a little bit, but as they settled back in, Buttercup lazily watching what ever was still playing on the TV, Blossom looked thoughtful. She wanted to say something but was unsure if her sister would be in any spirits for it. She was still sick, and it was obvious Butch had pressed some wrong buttons, "You know Buttercup, Not everything Butch said is completely invalid."

Buttercup kinda glared at her, but didn't move or respond. Blossom must of taken the lack of responses as a invite to continue, "You do spend a lot of time with, Ace. And not because 'you have too'. I can see why Butch gets insecure."

Buttercup focused on the TV in front of them, "Ace is my friend. Just my friend. That, and trust in me, should be enough."

Blossom took a short pause before stating, "It's a rather inappropriate friendship."

Buttercup sat up and gave Blossom a pointed look, "And what is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Calm down, no need to get hot." Blossom raised a hand in an attempt to keep her sister calm, "He's a lot older then us, and the way you two talk and hang out.. Well.. It can be horribly misconstrued."

"That's stupid!"

"Buttercup, you have to admit that it comes off a bit unsavory! Your seventeen and he's twenty five!"

"Not that, Blossom! I mean I see what you're saying, but-" Buttercup held her head as felt slightly dizzy. She was also feeling warm. She quickly pushed the feeling away, "I don't care how people might see it! I know I'm not doing anything with him, He knows, you girls know it! Butch should know it too, so who cares! In a year or two no one would ever care any how! So I say again, who cares!"

"Did you ever think that maybe you should care about your image a little more?! Buttercup, don't you wanna be known for more then you already are?! Do you really just wanna be the girl who hangs out with thugs and fights people?!"

"Oh My **_GOD_**!" Buttercup yelled flopping backwards and throwing her hands into the air, "What is wrong with you people! I'm _sick_! I really, _really_ , don't feel up to fighting with you all! Especially about Ace!" Buttercup sat up and gave her sister a looked crossed with irritability and the want to sleep, "If anything I wanna throw up! _So_ If I have to sit here and feel like crap, **_AND_ ** get yelled at I wanna, fucking, know why!? What is this really about? WHAT is your problem with him?!"

"Only you and Bubbles! What do you mean what?" Blossom emphasized while attempting to even her volume for her sisters sake, "I just don't want to hanging around a criminal all the time."

"BULL!" Buttercup challenged, " Butch, Boomer, and Brick have all done worse! Mitch has done his fair share and we hang out with _Princess_ for crying out loud!"

Blossom turned away from her sister, her arms straight with her hands balled against her thighs.

"Blossom?" Buttercup prompted. When she got no response she reach to touch her sisters shoulder and spoke again, "Blossom!"

"It's nothing." was the response as the red head pulled away from the touch and stood up.

"Blossom!" Buttercup called again; wanting an answer from the now unusually reluctant to answer sibling.

"I said it's nothing, Buttercup!" Blossom paced her way to behind the couch, turning her back to the darker one and avoiding eye contact.

" _Blossom_ answer me!"

"Just drop it!"

"BLOSSOM! Damn it! Will you answer me!" Buttercup slammed her hands against the back of the couch, "Can't we talk for the first time in our lives like sister are suppose to!"

"HE HURT YOU!" Blossom reeled, turning back around to face her. Anger and what could be hurt pricking at the corners of the pink eyes, "I HATE HIM BECOUSE HE HURT YOU! Are you satisfied now!"

That hadn't been the answer Buttercup was expecting. Well, she didn't know what she'd been expecting, but that hadn't been it. Looking down then back up, feeling confused, she asked , "What?"

Blossom took a deep breath and turned around so she half leaned half sat on the back of the couch, "You're the strong one. You've always been the strong one Buttercup! Nothing ever gets to you, not really. And when it dose," Blossom crossed her arms in self comfort, "it just proves how serious it is. Bubbles crys over everything, I can get irrational myself. Blossom looked at Buttercup, "but you?"

Buttercup didn't know how to respond. Not that she thought it was a real question, more a rhetorical remark. Blossom stood back up, pacing a little as she continued, "You play everything off like it was nothing! You crack a smile or some cool joke. You make it all seem like nothing. You make _us_ believe it's nothing and we're stronger for it! But then..."

Blossom spun around to face her sister again. Tears beginning to threaten escape, "Damn it Buttercup! You pretended like you where fine! But I'd seen you, I could hear you! When you thought no one was around or that everyone was asleep. You cried for at least a week! You fight monsters, you've been captured, and put into hopeless situations and you get back up with a grin! You laugh at danger, you mock potential fatality, and you've literally given the devil HIMself the bird!"

"But then that, that..." Blossom ran a hand threw her hair in frustration. The tears that threatened making their full escape as her eyes started to glow pink, "Green Freak! **_He_ ** hurt you! I'd **never** seen you like that before, Buttercup! I'd never seen you so defeated before. It was like he broke you!"

Blossom rubbed at her eyes, "And I **_hate_ ** him for it! A man who could hurt **YOU** like that?" She looked at her sister, eyes returning to their normal state, "He _HAS_ to be the worst kind of monster!"

"I..." Buttercup tried to think of the right thing to say. She had no idea that this was what Blossom felt. That this had obviously been building up in her sister for a long time, "It's not like he's the only guy whose ever hurt me, Blossom."

"I know, YOU don't think I know that! I know he's not, but just something-!" Blossom moved and took Buttercups hands as she sat on the back of the couch again, "Seeing you like that back then... It just did something to me. I don't care that much, one way or the other about Ace or the Gangreen Gang. Not really." Blossoms hands tightened around her sisters, "But to see him with you. To see the two of you acting like you're old friends. Like he never did anything to hurt you! It's just... Infuriating!"

"Blossom-" Buttercup said softly. But Blossom just let go of her hands.

"And then I can't understand why I can't let go. If everyone else is okay with it, if you've forgiven him, why can't I? If you're okay with it is it even my place? I just..." She looked down at the ill sister on the couch, tears beginning to obscure her vision, "You're the strong one." She put her hands on Buttercups shoulders, "I think I **_need_ ** you to be the strong one and... and I'm scared he'll hurt you again." She leaned down into a hug, a moment where Buttercup pulled her sister onto the couch proper. While in the hold Blossom stated simply, "I can't see you get broken again."

"You- you wont, so don't worry about it. I'll never let it happen again." Buttercup said only then realizing that she too had become teary eyed. "I never thought-... I didn't-... Blossom... do you look up to me?"

Blossom pulled back making a watery sounding chuckle, "Is that even a question? Of course I do."

"Heh." The green puff ran a hand lazily threw her hair, looking away a moment before back, "All this time... I've always thought you thought I was just a fuck up. Just the burnt black left overs of perfect girl soup."

"Oh Buttercup no!" The red head took her sisters hands again. Her pink eyes filled with earnest and sorrow, "I am SO sorry if I've been making you feel that way! When I get on you- Oh... Buttercup, you're such an amazing person! And I see all this potential in you! Potential to be even more so, and I want everyone else to see it too. And, and."

Blossoms shoulders drooped as she gave a heavy sigh, "And I guess I've fallen a little victim to the green eyed monster." Buttercup raised an eyebrow in humor. It earned her a small smirk and an eye roll, "That's not a jab at you."

Buttercup let out a soft amused huff before looking confused, "I don't understand. Why would _you_ be jealous of _me_?"

"You're so secure in who you are. You can be so honest and brave and out going. I know you have your hang ups on showing certain emotions, but you're so aware of that too. There's a lot about you that's to be admired, and , in my case, to be a little envious of. I mean, "Blossom shrugged and pulled her sister into another hug, "It's like you know who you are so well you don't have anything to hide. You're just you and and you never apologize for it."

Buttercup looked down. She had grown so used to the idea that her sister must of looked down on her. So used to the idea that she was a screw up. That maybe her own sister hated her, and maybe even had a right to. She had been to wrong... Nothing to hide. Laughable. If only she knew. The green eyed puff thought a moment.

If only she knew

"Blossom, I'm really happy you told me this, but you should know-" She looked up as the front door opened. The words she had planned on saying being immediately swallowed as she felt her face get hot.

"Am I interruptin' somet'in'?" Ace asked keys in one hand and a store bag in the other.

Blossom tensed under Buttercups hold. She sighed, wiping her eyes and looking back to the man, "Ace, can you just give us a moment more. I know you're already doing a lot for me, but can you just step back out for a sec."

Ace grunted with annoyance before setting down the bag and grabbing his pack of cigarettes from the stand by the door, "Yous gots ten minuets then I'm reclaiming this place one way or anudda."

Buttercup chuckled slightly at the way Aces accent occasionally changed the way his words sounded. Making the mock threat sound even less intimidating. Once she knew he was gone she pulled Blossom away from her.

"Listen, Sis, I am-" Buttercup sighed threw the nose, "Happy really isn't the right word. I guess glad – revealed- that you told me all this." Buttercup sniffed rubbing one of her eyes free of tears, "It explains a lot. And I guess I'm really rather honored that you actually think highly of me."

"I always have." Blossom smiled a little before crying again, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you. I didn't mean to hurt you I just-"

Buttercup hugged her again, rubbing her back and resting her chin on her sisters shoulder, "I know. It's fine -I mean – It's _not_ fine, but-" She growled a little, "I'm not good at this stuff. I admire you a lot too you know, but I guess there's a lot we gotta work on."

"I'm sorry."

"You've said that already."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you weren't feeling good." Blossom squeezed her sister closer, "I'm sorry that I get on you so much that you would rather go flying off in the snow sick then deal with me. When did I become such a bad sister?"

"You're not Bad, Blossom. I guess we just have something in common." She pulled her away again so she could see her face when talking, "We both suck at expressing how we feel. Particularly to the people we love."

Blossom chuckled and wiped her face, grabbing a tissue, "True."

Buttercup took a deep breath. Exhaustion starting to hit the green puff hard, "Now, you have to try and get over this Ace thing."

Blossom looked down, "I know."

"You've been really unfair to him. Being judgey and rude. And that's not even taking into account how you treated him while he was studying. I get it. We where young and what happened hit you wrong. If it the situation had been switched with me in your place, the guys probably wouldn't be alive right now. but we where all kids. You, me, even Ace. He's doing everything to change, and you'd see that if you looked pass your hang up. For his sake, my sake, and most importantly your own, Sis, you have to let this go."

Blossom just nodded, looking at Buttercup she half grinned, "When did you get so wise?"

"Hey, I spent like a year at a monastery meditating remember? All that one with the universe, Something had to stick."

"That was more like a week."

Buttercup pushed her off the couch, "What ever! Go home. I wanna sleep till I'm thirty."

"Fine. I'll see about stopping by tomorrow." Blossom stood and walked to the door, "I love you, Buttercup."

"Mhmm." Buttercup closed her eyes as she got re-situated, "Love you too, Blossom."


	21. Chapter 21– Comfortable

****Chapter 21– Comfortable****

The tune was familiar but distant; she could just barely make out the words being sung along with the gentle acoustics of the guitar. She could feel herself humming along with each strum trying to remember and hear the lyrics. The words echoed to her but seamed to become clearer for her to hear.

" _What big eyes you have...The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad._."

Buttercup turned her head slightly, there was something pressed to her head, and what ever it was just followed. It was a mild irritant that made her brows knit together for a moment, but was forgotten quickly enough in favor of the sound. She mumbled the lyrics at first before softly joining the singer, " _Little Red Riding Hood. I'd like to hold you if I could. But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't_."

As her voice became a little clearer the other voice dropped off, but the sounds of the guitar continued and mixed with her, " _The better to love you with. Little Red Riding Hood. Even bad wolves can be good_."

Buttercup sighed before taking a deep breath, her body instinctively stretching, and opened one eye then the next to the blurry imagines of the first waking world. She sat up with a slight grunt. Reflex made her catch the small damp washcloth that fell from her forehead.

"Looks like yer fever finally broke." Ace said casually over his shoulder. He was sitting on the living room table, a guitar sitting and posed in his lap with his left hand still poised on the instruments neck. He was currently twisted slightly to look at her, leaning back on his free hand.

Buttercup, still blinking away sleep, looked from the cloth in her hand to him to the guitar back to the cloth, "Was I just-?"

She stopped in the middle of her question looking back at him. She squinted thinking for a second: Had she started singing in her half awake state or was she just dreaming? She knew the song, it was listed in one of her favorite play list on both her phone and computer, so her brain could of just dreamed it up. She caught Aces eyes. He looked strange to her for a moment before it clicked that she was looking directly at his eyes and not threw or over his sunglasses. It was one of those rare moments he went without, and currently his pale green eyes looked at her with a dash of curiosity, and what was probably concern, at her lack of finishing the question.

She felt her face heat a little, she couldn't of been singing, not in-front of _him_. He would of reacted or teased if she had been, right? A split second thought passed through her brain, but having nearly blurting her little secret out to her sister only to be interrupted by the man in front of her she wasn't sure if she more or less comfortable letting anyone know.

Changing her question, Buttercup asked, "Where you just singing?"

Ace let out a soft snort and Buttercup was sure she saw a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth as he turned away refocusing on the guitar. Ace found the change in question amusing. Cleverly avoiding the obvious. Yes: she had been singing, yes: Ace had heard, No: it hadn't been an accident that it was a song Buttercup knew and enjoyed. Though Ace would admit, he hadn't expected to elicit such an immediate reaction, and mostly chalked it up to a combo of her still ill state and sleep. Part one of his plan was simple, start playing songs she knew and liked under the ruse of needing/wanting to practice till she became comfortable with his playing and slipped up by singing along. Now had seemed like as good a time as any to put it in motion.

He'd completely been surprised when her voice had begun to duet with his. Then, what was more amazing, was the clarity her voice was capable of even in a mostly unconscious state. Luckily he had been able to rain in his reaction before she was able to open her eyes. Part of him knew that he had an opening right here, a golden moment, to tell her that she had indeed been singing, and if she had actually asked her initial question he would of told her the truth, but as is? He dropped it. If anything the past year or so taught him was that Buttercup was a lot more complicated then the little kid he used to know.

"What dose it look like I'ms doin?" He tuned the guitar just a bit before strumming a few cords and improvised tunes. He looked at her with a half grin. She smiled back as she sat up better from her spot on the couch turned bed and tossed the washcloth onto the table.

Leaning her head against the back of the couch, pillowing her cheek against the cushion in away Ace would never dare tell her looked cute, she said, "Well go on then, rock star, sing something."

Ace rolled his eyes, but obliged. The improved melody giving way to something more structured and familiar, " _The world is spinning too fast, I'm buying lead nike shoes To keep myself tethered To the days I've tried to lose. My mama said to slow down, You must make your own shoes. Stop dancing to the music Of some happy sunshine mood._..Hmmm"

Ace trailed off a bit, still strumming, but feeling like the lyrics where off. Buttercup lifted her head, "That sounds really familiar? Who's it by?"

"I can't rememba just now, but I think I should know." Ace stopped playing and rested his chin in his hand. He taped his finger against his chin as he did so, "Dis is gonna bug me all day now. I think I messed up a lyric too."

Buttercup chuckled, "Oh the great rock star, Ace Copular, proving his worth by forgetting names and fucking up lyrics."

Ace turned around on the table so he could face her proper. He gave her a mock glare, knowing she was more teasing then anything, "Yer just jealous of my talent, who knows. I'll remember who sings that song and maybe I'll just hunt them down. Make my way to being their singer."

"Oh, that's what you call singing?" Buttercup crossed her arms, a smirk on her face, "And here I thought someone locked a cat in a dryer."

Ace snorted, "Fine, I'll be their base guitar player. No denying that's something I can do in _Aces_."

He strummed a couple of cords. Buttercup rolled her eyes before reaching over and running a finger down the guitars strings, "Nice pun, wanna be."

"Yeah what ever." He pushed her back slightly by putting his hand on her forehead. She giggled a bit and let out a 'hey' and halfheartedly pushed him away. Ace simply re-positioned his palm where it was stationed on her head, "Huh, you're fever really is gone. Looks like your on the mend."

He took his hand away and Buttercup sniffled a bit, "Still sick tho."

Ace shrugged, "Eh, that will pass, as they say. Honestly after the fever you spiked yesterday I thought you'd be incapacitated for a few days." He set his guitar down, leaning it against the table, and put his sunglasses on that had apparently been hooked in his shirts neck, "Looks like even when you puffs get really sick you still bounce back quickly enough."

"What can I say, we're a tough breed." Buttercup sneezed, "Even like this I could kick anyone's ass."

Ace hummed and nodded, "And it sounds like the sass returns as well." Ace stood grabbing a box of tissue and plopping into her lap, "Nose is leaking Sass pants."

With a look of disinterest, Buttercup wiped her nose and watched him move to the kitchen, "And what you up to?"

"Makein lunch."

"Lunch? What time is it?"

He walked back over and with a grin pulled at the blinds that had been covering the window. "Noon."

The room instantly went from a nice dimmed light to a bright sunshine. Buttercup covered her eyes and face planted back into her pillow, "Bloody Hell and HIM! That's bright! Ace, you ass, you did that on purpose!"

"Sun light is good for the sick." Ace replied not hiding even an ounce of the amusement in his voice.

Buttercup peeked from her shelter of pillows and clasped hand to shoot the man a glare as he made his way to the kitchen. She sighed as her eyes adjusted to the change in light before sitting back up. She detangled her legs from the blanket so she could sit on her knees and lean against the back of the couch. She folded her arms and watched as Ace messed about the kitchen.

"Sun light yes, blinding light no. You know I can still laser beam you into next week."

Ace grinned, a devilish grin that was both teasing and reminiscent of his bully days, "Ah, now you know why I'd blind yah."

She bunched her mouth to one side, "Hmm, well played...So whats for breakfast?"

"I'm making sandwiches for _lunch_."

"No bacon and eggs then?" She asked more as a joke but chuckled a little when he leaned back from the fridge with a raised eyebrow. She rested her chin on her arms, "I really slept that long?"

"Mmmhm, once your sister left I barely had time to get some food in yah before yous where just out. Den again, that's when your fever cranked up the heat." He came back over with a couple of simple sandwiches cut into triangles and set them on the table next to where he retook his place. He also set down two cans: a soda for her and a beer for him, "I wonder if what ever you twos where all weepy over had anything to do with it?"

Buttercup sat back proper to lean over and grab her meal. As a response to Aces curiosity she gave a small shrug, her cheeks heating lightly, but otherwise said nothing. Though she was sure arguing with Butch and Blossom had indeed done her no favors in the sick and feverish department.

Ace took a bite and pushed it to one side so he could ask, "Don't suppose you'll tell me what went down in my apartment yesterday?"

"Nope!" Buttercup then emphasizes her silence by taking a big bite. Ace gave her a look that said he figured as much as he made a humming sound. Ace did not need to know that she got into a tiff with both her boyfriend and sister over the subject of Ace. Something that seemed to be happening a lot ever since she got assigned to the green skinned man. She was glad to have gotten so much out in the open and hopefully it would mean the fighting would stop, or at least slow down. At this point she'd take what she could get.

There was a moment of silence as the two ate before she looked at the guitar still leaning against the table. There where a few in stands around the room, Ace had set them up quite a while ago after he had gotten his stuff back from incarceration. The apartment looked much better then the sterile, default, she had seen so many months ago. Though she had been in his apartment since, this was the first time she actually decided to take in the tokens and nick knacks that must of meant something to the ex gangster.

There where photos on the walls; Mostly of the gang. A few where of what she assumed where the people he had made connections with when in Empire City: Managers, other performers, and the likes. Some news clipping where among the frames such as the official announcement of when the gang had been accepted under the Bellum accord. Buttercup had a bit of curiosity peek when she looked at two frames sitting next to the tv: One of Ace and DeeDee at what looked to be the bar Ace worked at, the other being a photo from the 4th of July party. It was a rather silly photo when Robin and Buttercup had been messing around with the camera. They had both decided to grab the person standing closest by them and take a snap of the resulting reaction. Robin and Buttercup smiled in the photo, Ace however looked annoyed from where Buttercup had grabbed him by the neck of his shirt while Ken looked confused when robin had picked him up. Ace had originally rolled his eyes and had said something snarky that Buttercup could no longer remember when she gave him the copy of the photo. She had assumed all this time that he threw it away. Buttercups gaze lingered on it a moment, but chose not to say anything.

She eyed the man from the corner of her eye. He'd never come off as the kinda man who would keep such photos. Photos that would be considered soft or silly, yet there they where in nice frames by something he probably used or looked at daily. He was surprisingly sentimental. She smiled and without thinking said, "You're secretly just an angry little cinnamon roll."

Ace, who had just been taking a drink, spittled a little before looking at her like she'd just deeply insulted him with the tips of his ears turning red, " _What_ did yous just call me?!"

Buttercup felt her face heat up, it had been a passing thought and she had definitely not meant to say it out loud. "I-I uh," She looked at the beer in his hand and decided on a diversion tactic, "Is that any good?"

"That's not-" He looked at the beer and raised an eye brow at her. He glared at her taking in all said before letting out a long breath of air, "Why would you wanna know?"

She shrugged, "Curiosity? Professor and Saundra only ever have wine in the house, some times rum for cooking, and the girls and I have only ever been aloud a little bit on holidays."

"Are you sayin you've never had real alcohol before?" Ace gave her a look of disbelief when she nodded, "You're Seventeen, Cuppa, how the hell is it that wine is the only thing you've ever had? Don't yous go to parties?"

Buttercup shrugged and rubbed her neck, "I've been to parties where there was drinking, I just chose not to." She pulled a face, "Plus when Butch drinks someone needs to stay sober enough to keep him in check."

"Sounds like fun." Ace muttered. He then looked at the bottle before smiling and offering it to her, "Well here little miss responsible. Try it for yourself and tell me if it taste good."

She looked at the container in his outstretched hand with a mix of curiosity, unsure, and surprise. Aces grin widened as he chuckled and when she hesitated for another moment he said, "It'll only be one drink, Cuppa. It aint gonna hurt you, hell I doubt it'll affect you at all."

She shrugged a little, "I'm underage."

"I wont tell if you don't." But he shrugged and pulled away, "Eh, I don't think yous'll like it anyways."

"Wait!" She quickly moved and grabbed it from him before leaning back. She looked at him defiantly "You don't know what I'll like."

Ace raised his brow, matching her look, and gestured for her to go right on. She looked between him and the bottle, "Besides it's just one drink. It won't hurt me."

"Yeah, but Buttercup- Don't! Cuppa, I wouldn't-!" Ace tried to get the warning out, but was a little too late when Buttercup took a big chug. Her response was about what he expected.

She immediately made a motion to gag while practically throwing the bottle back at him, "Oh Gawd! That taste horrible! I -bleh-!"

Ace began to laugh even as she covered her mouth like the beverage was going to come right back up the way it came, "Hey now, yous are not throwing up on me again! Once was enough." He chuckled, "If you upchuck do it that way!"

She stuck her tongue out, "How can most people _like_ that stuff?! It taste terrible."

Ace leaned back on one hand and took another drink. A smug and amused grin playing at his features, "It's more of a taste you get used too, and besides most don't drink it for the flavor, theys drink it for it's effects. One or two a day. Can help taking the edge off of a daily grind. A few more and you find you don't care so much about your worries." He finished what remained in the bottle and set it aside, "And I told you wouldn't like it. Try a hard lemonade next time or something else fruity."

Buttercup huffed and pulled her legs to her chest. Ace was sure she was trying to be defiant or act like it hadn't bothered her, but to him it looked more like a pout as she went back to finishing eating. Taking a large gulp of the more age appropriate soda, presumable to rid herself of the taste of the foul brew. Ace felt his smug grin turn into a relaxed, contented, smile as he followed her lead. A comfortable hush fell between them once more. However once the food was gone Buttercup tired of the quiet that filled the room quickly and she reached for his guitar. Without missing a beat, Ace lifted the instrument up and out of her reach. "And what do yous think you're doing?"

She crossed her arms,"I was gonna play."

"Despite the fact that, yes, its to be played, a toy my guitar is not."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, almost finding the implication offensive. "I'll have you know, I know what I'm doing. I used to play all the time."

Ace made another humming sound considering her words before handing it over, "Fine."

She smiled and placed it in position. She strummed it to get a feel for it before playing a generic tune.

And to Aces surprise it sounded... bad. Well bad wasn't the right the word, but he was expecting better from the puff. He did recall a time or two in their youth where the girls had played music and, especially for kids, it had been pretty good. But in the here and now, Buttercup hit a couple of sour notes. Something he'd expect from some average first year highschooler; Not someone who he knew for a fact had musical talent.

This must of showed a little on his face for when she looked up at him she made a dry chuckle and had a matching look, "I did say I _used_ to play, right?"

"Its been established. And you where making fun of _me_ earlier?"

"Yeah, guess I'm rusty", She lifted her left had from the neck of the guitar and flexed her fingers. Looking around she eyed one of the other guitars in the corner. It was a black guitar with green and blue accents sitting in a stand. She pointed "Hey, let me try that one instead."

Ace glanced back at it then gave her a look like he was deciphering if she was joking or crazy, "Cuppa, I only keep that as decoration. It's a left handed guitar."

She shot him a mellow look with one brow raised, "Ace, I _am_ left handed." She shrugged, "Mostly."

"No you're not, you're-" He stopped mid sentence to think. Was she? Now that he thought about it there where a few instances he could recall her using her left in favor of her right. "Mostly?"

She nodded, "Professor says I have a variation of ambidextra. So I'm pretty good at most thing using either, while still favoring the left ."

"Huh, learning new things everyday." Ace stood and retrieved the other guitar, switching with her, "Lets see if your left is as rusty as your right."

She got re-situated and began to tune it: Her skill immediately sounding better. Once tuned she repeated the process of strumming to get used to it and flowing into improvised melody. Indeed she was a much better guitarist using the lefties guitar. She still had signs of having not played in a long time, but a little practice and she could easily perform.

He nodded approvingly, "Not bad, Buddacup. Not bad at all. You have a lot of potential there."

She let out a satisfied huff, "Maybe you could give me lessons when we have supervised time?"

Ace rubbed his chin, "Not a bad idea. I need to start practicing more myself. Especially if I'm getting a partner."

"Partner?"

"Yeah, don't know who yet though. Work dose this band, singing, contest thing every year. I'm gonna join in next time it comes around, and I've gotten a bit lazy with how much I've been practicing. Then to top it off it's a two person a group minimum. They have thing to help partner people up, sooss" He shrugged a little.

Buttercup looked down at the guitar in her hands then back, "Isn't playing at a bar kinda small pickings for you now?"

"Qs is a restaurant that has a bar. Get it right PowerPuff. And as flattering as that comment is, I don't got a lot of options here in Townsvill. What reputation I have is obviously for what I was. Need to start small and rebuild if I'm gonna wanna create any stepping stones music wise while I'ms still stuck here."

"I guess that makes sense." Buttercup nodded then replayed some of his words in her head. She played a few notes, not looking at him, "Soooo, 'while you're still stuck here'. Dose that mean after you're done with the accord you're gonna leave again?"

Ace shrugged again. "Don't really know. Unless things take a drastic change for me, I gots nothing to keep me here. The fellas are making roots else where, and if we do become a band I figured we'd be traveling..." He looked down at his hands, a dark shadow crossing over him. "And who knows what 'll happen when I find the people who hurt us."

Buttercup set the guitar in her lap down. She made a motion to reach for his hand, but pulled back and asked tentatively, "How's that been going by the way? You haven't really said anything about it in a while."

"That's because it hasn't been going." The joking, more light hearted mood, he had been sharing with her was quickly dissolving away. Being replaced with something more introverted and a look that made her think more of the Ace she knew as a kid, "I can't remember shit about any of it, which is kinda fucked. I spent years there, heard names, seen figures and logos, and of course my dip shit brain blocks it all out."

"What kind of stuff happened to you guys there?" Buttercup asked before even thinking if she should.

He gave a bit of a snarl, "You've read the report I gave the Council."

Knowing she hit a tender spot, she did reach over this time. Placing her hand on his wrist that sat lazily on top of his guitar, "I have, but there's more. Isn't there? Shots and strange foods and medicine. It all had to be for something."

He pulled away and stood, "Today is not the day I tell you about that place. Some memories are better off buried and for your own sake, I hope you never know."

He began to walk away when Buttercup worded one more thought, "You should try hypnotherapy."

He turned and looked at her, "What?"

"To remember. You need a name or something right? Talk to Dr. Ramon about hypnotherapy."

He grunted, "It's been mentioned."

"And?"

He rubbed his eyes, "And nothing! It's been mentioned, but not really been discussed. We've been talking about-" he glanced at her before finishing, "other things."

Buttercups shoulders drooped slightly. The rooms mood was becoming sour and stifled. She'd been enjoyed the moment before. After everything the last couple of days it was nice to have a soft light moment. She wished to return to it, but the wrong subject had obviously been brought up. Maybe another change in subject would help.

The looked up at him and with a tilt of her head asked, "Haave you heard back about your test? The GED?"

He looked at her a bit blankly before walking away into his room. She let out a breath and plopped back into the couch. She should of figured as much. Even if he had heard back why would he wanna talk about it _now_? However Ace returned to the room much quicker then she expected, only having left for maybe a minuet. He sat down on the table in-front of her once more; She simply tilted her head to the side; both curious and confused at the stoic, blank, expression. He lifted a paper up in front of his face to where she couldn't see him.

She sat forward squinting and reading the first bit, "Dear Mr. Copular, we are pleased..."

She took the paper from him to read more of it before looking up at him with a grin. He simply returned it with his coy devilish grin. She let out a snicker before reaching over to put her arms around his neck.

"Ace this is great!" She pulled away, but kept one arm looped around him. Ace putting an arm around her as well as she looked over the paper again, "Now you're gonna take college classes now, right?"

He gave her a very pointed look. She only returned one to show that she had been joking more then anything. She did then give him a more thoughtful raise of an eyebrow, "It's actually not a bad idea, y' know. A couple of business or management classes could probably be helpful."

He rolled his eyes and stood up; depositing her back into the couch. "I'll think about it maybe after those silly little life classes y'all gots me doin." He walked over to the door and picked something up before dropping it in her lap. Also taking the moment to take back the slip of paper, "Speakin of learnin."

She looked at the bag he'd dropped in her lap and recognized it as her own. She opened it to see some of her school books and some of the looser fitting clothes she liked wearing to bed. She took note that she was still wearing his old clothes with 'fuck your anger management' scrawled on the front.

"you'r sisters dropped that off this mornin' while yous where still zonked out. I think they said it was your homework and a change of clothes." Ace said before walking to his room and back out. A pack of cigarettes in his hand, "Im gonna go out front for a smoke. Why don't yous take a shower. Might help with that sniffle you still got."

The shower did help. Less congested, She still stayed with him for two more days before being declared well enough to finish her recovery in the comfort of her own home. Those two days being filled with sleep, minor guitar lessons/practice, and visits from family and friend. Ace was surprised, however, by the lack of anymore boyfriends visits, but he wouldn't of been able to say he minded. With the return of Buttercup to her family things of course where to return to normal. Aces BCA requirements had been given a grace while the puff remained sick in his care.

She went home on a Sunday so Monday he was back to the grind. Work at five. Community Service at two. The puffs house by three thirty. However, it seemed like things where not going to return to the old standard of normal as the family began to sit down for the evening meal.

There was light chatter as everyone began to take their seats and food was placed on plates. Ace settled himself at the counter, as was common on the days he was made to stay. He would be given dinner but sat away from the family group. It hadn't surprised, nor offended him, at first and now it was just normal. He was about to scoop up a fork of spaghetti and sauce when he heard Saundra speak, "Ace, dear, what are you doing so far away?"

He looked over at her, confused, "Huh?"

"Come on dude, you know there's plenty of space over here at the table." Buttercup added casually, pointing her thumb at the free space between where she and Ken sat at the large round family table.

Ace felt even more confused as he tried to think of a proper reply, "Yeah, but I thought, I usually."

"Ace, don't be rude." The Professor said in his sturdy, but gentle tone. A authoritative, but fatherly melody, "This family dose not start eating until everyone's at the table."

Ace's brain went blank and before it could start again Bubbles smiled over and said, "Come on, we want you over here."

He looked at each face at the table. They looked expectantly, even Blossom giving him a small look of encouragement. Slowly he moved, as if waiting for a trap to spring even though such a idea was silly. He sat and they all began to go about again with minor chat. He felt...really out of place; Sitting stiff and awkward at his newly found place between Buttercup and Ken.

Until Buttercup sneezed on him that is. A clinging symptom that would probably linger for a few more days yet. He looked on his arm where she had gotten him, "Do I have a target on me I don't know about for all your sneezes and other gross stuff?"

"Other Gross stuff?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, this one threw up on me." Ace remarked.

"You did not!" Blossom half laughed at Buttercup.

Buttercup blushed as she half grinned, "It's not like a meant too!"

"All over the front of my shirt too." Ace quipped and shook his head in mock disappointment. This earned a few more low chuckles and lifted the tension in the air.

"That some what reminds me of the time you girls where eleven." The Professor started. The conversation over the meal moving organically threw different stories, sharing days, and other bits of idle chatter. Ace joining in and out as his opinion and view was requested or encouraged.

He left that day with strange but good feeling. It was distantly familiar. Like something he'd seen many times, but had only had in either distant memory or small bits. What ever it was, he liked it.

Little Red Riding Hood by Amanda Seyfried

19-2000 by the Gorillaz


End file.
